Something Wicked
by M. Monty
Summary: Druid camps are being attacked by Morgana. In a desperate attempt the Druids send one of their own to Camelot to plead with King Arthur for his help. Arthur struggles with what he should do and Merlin tries to convince him of the right thing. MAGIC REVEAL Set after S4 UPDATED: Chapter 25 is up! COMPLETED - Sequel Coming Soon!
1. Chapter 1

**A FEW DAYS PAST**

"Do you see her? Is she close?"

"She was just over the ridge. She had a few dozen men with her, from the looks of things, she got herself some new recruits."

"Which means she lost some in the struggle and is now making her way towards our camp. How long before she reaches us?"

"A day, maybe less."

"That's hardly enough time to get us all to the haven..."

"I will remain here with what men we can spare. You take the rest with you to the haven. You must save the children."

"I will not leave you to the wolves-"

"Sister, I am not giving you the choice. You will go. The children need you, our people need you."

Shaking emerald eyes stared up into the identical hues that looked back with heaviness. The young woman standing before the tall, broad shouldered knight, was usually confident and so sure that things would turn out for the better.  
But her eyes held doubt in them now.  
Doubt and fear.

The man before her though, her brother, refused to let her be that way.

"You are strong, my sister." He said, his hands grasping tightly to her's. "Out of all of us, you can get our people to safety - out of all of us, you can bring us help."

The young woman's brow creased. "Help? Who would I go to help for? Most of the camps have been ravaged by the sorceress and there are no kingdoms around that would be willing to help us. A camp filled with druids."

"There is a kingdom though."

Silence fell over the two.

The woman began shaking her head, her eyes turning dark as she yanked her hands back.

"Are you telling me to do what I think you are?"

"Yes."

"No! I will not do it!"

"Push aside your pride! Push aside your anger! The kingdom's faults are in the past. They have a new King now. A better king. I have not always believed that he would be the Once and Future King that the legends and stories talk about...but Arthur Pendragon has grown these past years. He is a good man and he will hear you out-"

"He will hear me out then have me tossed onto the prye!"

"Sister..." The man cupped the young woman's face and brought her to him, resting his forehead against her's in a calming manner. The young woman seemed to fight against it. She wanted to remain angry and defiant, but her brother's charm worked and slowly she began to relax. "Protect the people. Speak with the King. Tell him we need his help. He will listen."

"How do you know?"

"I have faith that he will."

"How do you have this faith? Why can't I have it?"

He smiled faintly and pulled back, his thumb brushing against her cheek. "It's something you grow into, sister. It's not something you can just grasp out of thin air. Something tells me that your faith will grow soon enough."

Suddenly, a shout came and a man rushed over to them. Sweat beaded his face. His chest rose and fell frantically. He stopped, out of breath, looking very shaken. "She's nearing. The sorceress Morgana is coming quicker than we had expected."

Brother and sister looked to one another. No more words had to be said. They gave each other a nod, then parted ways. The brother, going to find his men to help defend their territory. The sister, rushing to get all those she could to take them to the haven where they would be safe until she could bring help.

* * *

"Do try to keep up, Merlin."

"Tell me, WHY did I pack almost every hunting weapon known to mankind if you were only going to use your bow?" Merlin grunted as he followed behind Arthur in the thick brush of the forest.

Arthur smirked, his eyes scanning their surroundings. "Because I like to make you feel like you're doing something useful with your life."

"Oh yes. Nothing like weighing me down with weapons upon weapons to make me feel like I have finally found my purpose." Merlin sarcastically replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin. You're fine."

Merlin peered at the back of Arthur's head, tempted to use a spell to make him trip or something, but, he decided against it. He'd use something like that for later on, when Arthur does training with the other knights. It'd be much more satisfying to watch him embarrass himself in front of Gwaine and the others.

Stopping behind Arthur, Merlin took the chance to glance around the woods. Gwaine and Leon were nearby, trailing the path of what appeared to be a deer while he and Arthur had gone after a boar that they had seen earlier that morning. They had lost it hours ago, thanks to Merlin's clumsy foot work, but Arthur was determined to find it and bring it back to the castle. He wanted surprise Gwen and have a feast in honor of her birthday that was coming up soon. Of course, he wouldn't tell anyone this. As far as his knights and Merlin knew, he just wanted the boar for the pure sport of things.

Of course, Merlin knew differently.

That was why he was trying his best to keep on the trail of the boar. He had been using magic here and there to listen out for it and had managed to steer Arthur in the correct direction, but they had been walking for hours and he was starting to worry that - with night fall coming in a few hours - they might run into some trouble before they get back to Camelot.

They always managed to run into trouble.

"Merlin, hold." Arthur's sharp tone filled the air in a rushed whisper as he dropped to a knee.

Merlin did the same and sighed to himself. 'See, trouble.' "What is it?" Merlin asked quietly. "Bandits?"

Arthur's keen eyes searched their surroundings as he said nothing. Merlin hated it when he gave him the silent treatment in times like this. He'd like to know what's going on, why they are being quiet, what Arthur has seen or heard, but of course, Arthur didn't think he really needed to know any of that.

But, of course, Merlin wasn't one to shut up for too long. "Arthur..."

"Shhhh."

"Arthur, what is it?"

"Merlin, BE QUIET." Arthur hissed, looking back at him, his eyes flashing with annoyance. But that lasted for only a second before a look of shock spread over his face and he quickly grabbed hold of Merlin, pulling him down farther into the brush about their feet.

Just then, Merlin heard them.

The foot steps approaching.

'Maybe it's just Leon and Gwaine. Maybe they've gotten the deer and come to help us get the boar...' Merlin thought hopefully to himself, but, things were never that easy.

"You lost 'em you idiot!" A gruff voice suddenly growled off to the side.

"I haven't lost 'em yet. They's around 'ere somewhere." Another voice spoke up. This one rapsy, like the person was trying to get over a horrible cold.

Merlin felt Arthur tense beside him and felt Arthur reach across his back to where his sword was drapped over his back. Merlin looked over at him and shook his head. Giving him a look that clearly told him not to do anything stupid.

"It's our necks if we go back empty handed." Gruffy stated matter of factly.

"I'll find 'em. No need to fret." Raspy replied.

Arthur slowly began to pull his sword from the sheath it was in and Merlin shook his head some more. "Don't." He whispered.

"They were obviously tracking us. They mean to do us harm. Only there's something that they don't know yet."

"What's that?"

"I mean to do them harm first." Arthur answered.

"You don't know how many there are." Merlin argued.

"Two from the sound of it." Arthur replied in that cocky manner of his.

Merlin wanted to pinch his head off. You'd think after years of growing up and maturing, Arthur would have grown a brain during that time somewhere. But no. Arthur was still as daft as the day he had met him.

"Arthur. Don't. You're the King. The last thing we need is for the bandits to wound you - or worse, kill you." Merlin tried to reason with him.

Arthur smirked. "Don't worry, Merlin. I'll be fine. You stay here and hide as usual." With that, before Merlin could stop him, Arthur got up from where he was hiding, sword in hand, and peered at the backs of the two men who had been following them. "Looking for me?" He spoke up.

Merlin huffed, annoyed, and got to his feet as well, letting the weapons fall to the ground as he stood there beside Arthur, hands clenched into fists. His nose wrinkled slightly as the two bandits turned to face them. They looked worse than they sounded.

Their faces were littered with scars and Raspy had several moles around his mouth and nose.

Gruffy looked like he smelled horrible - and Merlin wasn't about to get close enough to him to find out.

"Comin' out of hiding...tha' was a big mistake." Gruffy chuckled darkly.

Raspy chuckled along with him, then gave a whistle.

Merlin closed his eyes, already knowing what that meant.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Arthur grumbled beside him.

Merlin wasn't going to, but, he did want to shove the fact that he was right about them not being alone in Arthur's face. He didn't though. Instead he opened his eyes and looked around as several more men came out of the forest around them.

"King Arthur, I presume." Raspy said, giving a mock bow.

"Who are you and what are you doing on Camelot's lands?" Arthur asked, ignoring Raspy all together, his eyes firmly settled on Gruffy.

"Who we are isn' important." Gruffy answered. "As for why we're 'ere...I think tha's a bit obvious. We're 'ere to get you."

Arthur scoffed and glanced around. He and Merlin were out numbered. There were six bandits. All of them armed. He could take down about three or four, but, then that left Merlin with the other two and he knew that Merlin wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Why are you here to get me? Who sent you?" Arthur asked, appearing to be calm and confident about the situation. Inwardly though, he was getting a bit worried.

"Tha's none of your business!" Raspy snapped. "You's know when we's want you to know."

Merlin felt his magic rising to his finger tips. The bandits had started to close in. He was going to have to do something. He didn't see this going very well and at least if he used his magic, it might give Arthur a chance to get away.

"You'll be comin' with us now." Gruffy said, holding out his hand. "Give me your sword and come quietly. If you do, then you nor your man servant will be harmed."

Arthur glanced over at Merlin.

'Don't give him your sword.' Merlin thought as he looked back at Arthur. 'Don't be a dollophead right now.'

Arthur seemed to understand and looked back at Gruffy and Raspy. "I'm afraid I can't do that. As King of Camelot and these lands, I order you to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Gruffy chuckled. "Tha' wasn't very smart."

Suddenly there came a sound from behind Arthur and Merlin, like a loud whistling sound. The noise did not register with them until it was too late. Merlin felt pain pierce his leg and he gave a cry as he fell to the forest floor on his knee. Coming out of his other leg was a arrow. it h ad come through the back of his calf and straight out the front and stook out now in the most painful way imaginable.

"Merlin!" Arthur exlaimed, eyes going wide with worry.

"I'm fine." Merlin caught his breath to say, though it was obvious he was in pain.

It seared through him like a wild fire and he held onto his leg tightly, trying to stop what bleeding there was.

Arthur glared back at Gruffy and made a step forward, but there came another whistling sound and this one landed just near Merlin's other leg.

Arthur froze.

"Fight and we'll kill your friend 'ere." Gruffy replied. "We don't really need him. So, it'd be in your best interest to put the sword down and come with us."

"Arthur, don't." Merlin said shakily.

"Quiet you!" Raspy shouted at him.

Merlin clenched his teeth and looked up at Arthur and shook his head.

"Enough waiting. Kill the small one!" Gruffy snapped.

Merlin suddenly felt someone grab him by his hair and yank his head back. The cold steel of a blade touched his throat and slid across slightly. Merlin couldn't think. Couldn't breath. All he could feel was the pain that was starting to inch across his neck.

Then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped, as a voice ripped through everything.

"STOP! Alright! Here!" Arthur tossed his sword to the ground and held up his hands. "Don't harm him!"

Gruffy smirked and waved his hand. Merlin was roughly pushed aside and he quickly brought a hand to his neck. There was a cut there, but it wasn't deep. He would live. Thankfully.

His heart hammered against his chest as he looked over at Arthur who seemed to have gone three shades of pale.

"You alright?" Arthur asked.

Merlin gave a nod.

"On your feet." A man to Merlin's side ordered.

"He's wounded." Arthur snapped.

"If he's goin' to slow us down, we might as well jus' go ahead an' kill him." Raspy said, not really caring one way or the other. He gave a shrug and the man beside Merlin went to get out a knife to finish him off, but, quickly, Merlin forced himself onto his feet.

"I'm fine." Merlin said. Why did he feel like he was saying that too much today?

"Yeahhhhh, but I've been rethinkin' things. They's only want the King. So, why take someone who's gonna just slow us down? Kill him." Raspy ordered.

The man beside Merlin grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against a tree that he was by. Merlin winced as the bark of the tree dug into his back and as the arrow in his leg slammed against the tree and pushed through his leg some more. His vision began blotchy somewhat and it began hard to breath. In the background he could hear Arthur shouting, telling for them to stop. Telling them to let him go. Raspy was laughing off to the side somewhere, not really caring. Blinking rapidly, Merlin's eyes sight began to clear and he saw his attack bringing a knife down towards his gut.

Merlin's magic went to react. He felt it build up and push out towards the man, but before it could come forward and unleash it's fury on him and the other bandits around, a arrow suddenly came racing through the air and planted itself into the side of his attacker's skull.

Merlin stared, speechless, as the man went limp and fell to the ground.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, shocked, but it didn't take long for three more arrows to find targets. Three more of the bandits fell to the ground, two of them being bandits that had been holding onto Arthur. Now that he was free Arthur rushed to his sword that still laid on the ground and grabbed it up, not wasting any time at all at striking towards Gruffy and Raspy who had their swords out, ready to fight.

"Merlin, run!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin scoffed. "Right, I'll just yank this arrow out of my leg and be on my way then." Merlin replied with a roll of his eyes as he winced and watched Arthur strike blows with the bandits. He was such a better fighter than the bandits, though Merlin noticed how Arthur atcually struck them several times and when his sword should have sliced through them, it did them no harm.

'They're protected.' Merlin's heart slammed against his chest' 'They're protected with magic...'

Arthur seemed to notice as a blow to Raspy's head did nothing whatsoever to the man. He stepped back.

Raspy smirked. "We's protected." He said. "There's nothing you can do to us."

"Protected by whom?" Arthur growled.

Before Raspy could brag anymore, two more arrows came whizzing out of the forest and right into his and Gruffy's skulls. Both men stood there, not really comprehending what was going on, then, slowly, their bodies crumpled to the ground as the arrows in their head crackled and sparked, a red light glowing from them before they disappeared entirly.

Arthur blinked.

Merlin gave a sigh of relief. Slowly he allowed himself to settle on the ground, his hands went back to clutching his leg, though the pain wasn't anything he couldn't handle right now. He was just grateful to be alive. Also, he knew he should be wondering where those arrows came from and who had welded them, but right now, he just didn't care about that.

Looking over at Arthur, his eyes studied him closely. "Arthur, are you alright?" He asked.

His voice pulled Arthur from his shock and he turned to him. "Merlin?...Yes. I'm fine." He cleared his throat and hurried over to him, kneeling down and taking a look at his leg and neck. "You're the one who has seen better days." His hands gently inspected Merlin's wounds. "The good news is, the arrow did not seem to puncture anything vital and your neck is fine. The bad news is...we need to get that arrow out before your leg gets infected."

"Just help me get back to Camelot. Gauis can do it." Merlin said. He could do it himself and heal his leg himself if Arthur wasn't around, but, unfortunately, that wasn't the situation he was in.

"Camelot is a good distance away."

Arthur quickly held out his sword protectivly as he peered at the hooded figure that had suddenly made it's appearance near the tree.

"There's no need for that." The person swung their bow onto their shoulder.

Merlin reached out and placed a hand on Arthur's arm. "Look at the bow." he said quietly.

Arthur's eyes drifted to it, then it dawned on him. "You're the one who helped us just now?"

The person nodded.

"How did you do that? I have seen some of the finest archers in the realm and none of them had such perfect markmanship as you, nor did they manage to fire their arrows so quickly." Arthur replied. "Who are you?"

"A friend, for now." The person said, taking a step towards them.

Arthur still held up his sword.

The person brought their hands up to their hood and slowly let it fall to show their face. Merlin and Arthur were both a bit stunned to see that their savior had been a woman. Her red hair was pulled back in a braid, ringlets of hair hung about her face. She had emerald eyes that were sharp and alert. They had this look to them that made Merlin feel like she had seen many things in her life time - not all of them pleasant.

"I mean you no harm, King Arthur." The young woman replied.

"How do I know that?"

"If I wanted you dead, I would have shot you down with the rest of the men." She replied bluntly. It was apparent that she was not scared to speak her mind.

Merlin already found himself liking her a bit, though, he was wary of her.

"Please, let me help your friend." She said after a moment or two of silence. "I swear to you, he will come of no harm, neither will you."

Arthur looked like he didn't want to believe her, but, she was right. Camelot was a good distance off and Merlin needed that arrow out of his leg so he could make the journey. With a nod of his head, Arthur stood and moved away, keeping his eyes on their surroundings just in case.

The young woman knelt down beside Merlin and smiled faintly at him.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

Merlin nodded. "Some."

"Anything and everything hurts him. He's such a girl." Arthur said.

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"Oaf."

"Boys!" The woman looked between them both. "As amusing as your light hearted banter is, please, shut up."

Arthur raised his brow.

Merlin tried to hide back the smirk that was trying to spread over his lips. This woman had just told Arthur - the King - to shut up. Not only that, but she had called him a boy as well! Arthur looked like he wasn't quite sure what to say or do about her, so, in the end, he just turned away and walked off a few steps to give her room to work.

With silence now filling the forest, the young woman began to work on Merlin's neck first. Out of a pouch she had on her waist she pulled out some herbs and placed them in her mouth, chewing on them for a moment or two before taking them out and gently rubbing the muck over the cut on Merlin's neck. Merlin normally would have been disgusted, but he noted that her way of healing and doctoring was not like Gaius', but rather more like the Druids. He said nothing though, continuing to watch her work as she moved on to his leg. He cringed a bit when she touched it. She gave a 'tsk' then pulled some sort of power from another pouch and sprinkled it around his wound. After a minute or two, the wound and the area around it went numb.

"What did you do?" Merlin asked, brow creasing.

"I made it to where your leg would not hurt as I pull the arrow out." The woman replied as she then broke off the front of the arrow, then grasped the back and began pulling it out.

Merlin thought there would be pain, but there was none.

He just sat there and watched as it came out of his leg and she laid it onto the ground. No pain. No nothing. Though, there was blood now seeping from the wound, beginning to rush out rather quickly. He looked away, closing his eyes some.

"Not afraid of a little blood, are you?" The woman teased.

Merlin chuckled lightly. "Just my blood." He answered.

She smiled and continued to work on his leg. After what felt like forever, the wound was patched up the best that it could be, though, Merlin didn't know how good that was considering he couldn't feel the area where the arrow had been.

"There. All better now."

"Good, can he walk?" Arthur asked, finally coming back over to them.

The woman nodded. "Yes." She said, then made her way over to the area where Merlin had dropped Arthur's weapons earlier.

"What are you doing?" Arthur marched over to her, grabbing her arm.

She looked back at him. "He can walk. What he CAN'T do is carrying all of these weapons. So, I am going to do it for him." She yanked her arm away.

"Why would you do that?"

The young woman kinked a brow. "You are full of questions, aren't you?" His look told her not to play with him though, so, she answered. "I was on my way to Camelot. If I am going there, I might as well help."

"Why are you going to Camelot?" Merlin asked as he got up and limped over to them.

"I am going there to see someone." She answered, hoisting the weapons onto her back. "That is all you really need to know." She shrugged, then started walking off. "Best come along - there might be more bandits nearby. We should hurry to Camelot."

Arthur watched her go, sheathing his sword.

"Having a bad feeling?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head. "No...but something doesn't feel right..." He said no more about it. Instead he started following the woman. Merlin didn't know what to make of this either, but, nothing about the young woman screamed 'DANGER!' to him. For now, he felt like they could trust her, but he knew that sometimes those feelings were wrong.  
He just prayed now wasn't one of those times.


	3. Chapter 3

"Splitting up with them was not the best idea..."

"Why? The princess and Merlin can take care of themselves. Besides, we got ourselves a deer. I bet the princess will have the two of them searching the woods for hours for that boar he saw. Hours that could be spent back at Camelot."

"You mean hours that could be spent back at a tavern somewhere."

"You're the one who said it. Not me."

"You were thinking it."

"Yeah, maybe I was."

Gwaine grinned as he sat there across from Leon in the forest. Off to the side their hunting prize, a large buck, laid tied up and ready to be taken back to the castle. Leon, however, refused to leave the woods until Arthur and Merlin returned. The King had agreed that they would meet back up at the same spot where they had parted ways and he was not going to go until he had the rest of the hunting party with them.

"They should have been back by now." Leon mummered as his worry showed on his face.

Gwaine sighed a bit. "Naw, I'm sure they're off somewhere. Goofing off or something. That or Merlin scared off the boar again and Arthur is now hunting HIM."

He tried to joke, to lighten the mood, but Leon didn't so much as crack a smile.

"Look, mate, I'm sure they're fine."

Leon nodded, but still, he said nothing.

After all he had been through in Camelot, he knew that whenever Arthur didn't show up when he was suppose to, it meant that something had gone wrong. Though, he also knew, that somehow, someway, whenever Merlin was with the King, the two of them always ended up safe and sound anyway. Merlin was like a good luck charm, whether the King refused to see that or not.

As long as Merlin was with him, Leon was sure that Arthur was fine.

He still wasn't leaving though. Not without them.

* * *

"So, how did you kill those bandits?"

Arthur was crushing through the thick forest in front of Merlin and the young woman, being as loud and annoying as he could be. Merlin took that as his chance to speak with the woman some. He knew that those arrows had not been your average kind of arrows and he was certain that Arthur knew that as well, but just hadn't mentioned it yet.

Merlin wanted to know though.

"They said that they were protected. That Arthur couldn't kill them...but your arrows killed them." Merlin pointed out.

The young woman nodded. "Yes, they did."

"So, how did you do it?"

She did not answer. Her eyes drifted over to Arthur and Merlin could tell that she was hesitant to say because she was near the King. That told him right away that whatever means she had used had not been the kind that Arthur would approve of.

"It's alright. You don't have to say." Merlin let her know.

She looked back at him. "Thank you."

So, she had used magic. Merlin was now a bit more concerned. What was someone like her doing going to Camelot? Surely she knew the dangers. So, why go then? Who was this person she was going to see? Was it a sorcerer or a sorceress within Camelot? Was she just telling them that so she could get into the city and then later on attack Arthur?

Merlin tried to hush the thoughts that were starting to scream at him, warning him that she might not be able to be trusted. That perhaps he should warn Arthur about the magic she had used.

However, as he glanced over at her, he found that he didn't see some horrible person who was plotting to hurt Arthur or Camelot.

Instead he saw fear.

Doubt and fear.

Like the young woman wasn't sure if she was even doing the right thing.

"With the pace that you two are walking, we won't be back at Camelot for another five years." Arthur called back to them. "Hurry it up."

Both Merlin and the woman hurried their pace without another word.

* * *

"I'm going looking for them."

"What? No. Sit back down."

"It's getting dark and they still haven't returned."

"They probably found a whole family of boars and Arthur is probably making Merlin carry them all. Of course they aren't going to be here in a timely manner."

"Gwaine, something is wrong. I just know it."

Gwaine wanted to roll his eyes and call Leon a idiot. He was certain nothing was wrong with Arthur and Merlin. The two of them had a habit of coming in from hunts late anyway. It was mostly because Merlin kept tripping over his feet and scaring away animals. He was sure that that was the case this time around. Leon, however, was being a worry wart.

"If you want to go looking for them, then fine, by all means, go. But the moment they get back and they want to know where you're at, I'm going to lie and tell them that you said that you weren't going to wait for them."

Leon peered at Gwaine. "You would lie to your King?"

"Lie to the princess? Yup." Gwaine gave a nod. "Sure."

Leon huffed. Sometimes Gwaine was insufferable. "Fine."

"Here, how about I go get some wood and we make a fire? You can go kill us a rabbit or something and we'll eat while we wait." Gwaine said, getting to his feet.

"We will not eat while we wait. The last thing on my mind is food." Leon scolded. "We need to be alert and ready and in a hour, if they still haven't returned, we are going to go looking for them."

"But-"

"We're going to go looking for them."

Gwaine knew there was no changing his mind. He gave a nod and waved him off, his gaze towards Camelot where windows were starting to flicker with candle light. He was pretty sure that the tavern was booming with life tonight and that there was some beautiful tavern maid just waiting for him to walk through that door and wrap his arms around her.

"I really need a drink." He sighed.

"You can have five drinks if you help us out." A reply rang out from the road side.

Leon sprang up, rushing to Arthur as he showed up, along with Merlin and a young woman. Gwaine made his way over to them as well, grinning.

"Ah, there you are." Gwaine said. "See, Leon. I told you they were fine."

"Not quite." Arthur said, his lips pulling into a grim line.

"What happened, sire?" Leon asked.

"We were attacked by bandits. Luckily we were helped, but Merlin was injured."

Gwaine's attention went straight to Merlin. "You alright?" He asked, concern sweeping his face.

Merlin nodded a bit. "Nothing Gaius can't fix."

"Who's this?" Leon then asked, looking at the young woman.

"She won't tell us her name. She's the one who helped us though." Arthur said.

Merlin knew it had to be killing him to admit that they had been rescued by a girl. Speaking of which, he was going to rub that in his face the moment he got the chance to.

Leon watched her with caution, but Arthur gave him a pat on the arm. "Help her with the weapons. She will be accompanying us to Camelot. She has business there."

Leon gave a bow of his head, then took the weapons that the woman handed over to him.

"What about the deer?" Gwaine asked, motioning to where it laid on the ground.

"I'm afraid we will have to leave it. We can always hunt another day." Arthur replied, though he looked just about as disappointed about how their hunting trip had turned out as Leon and Gwaine did. His main priority was getting back to Camelot though and having Merlin seen about. Plus, their mysterious traveling companion had business to tend to, he didn't want to keep her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the great reviews and for being so into my story. It's nothing awesome. Just something in my head that I had to get written down. I'm glad some of you have taken a liking to it. I will continue to write more of it here and there when I can.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

"This wound could have been more serious if you hadn't met up with that woman." Gauis fussed over Merlin later on once they got back to Camelot.

Merlin had gone straight to Gaius, though he had wanted to follow their mystery woman. Arthur insisted that he get mended. His exact words were, 'Go to Gaius. Let him take care of you. The last thing I want is for George to be following me around.'

Arthur really knew how to make Merlin feel wanted...

"She put some sort of powder on it. It numbed it. I can't even tell anything is wrong with it." Merlin replied, looking down at his leg as Gaius began to peel away some of his pants leg to get a better look.

Gaius gave a 'hmm' then moved out of the way so Merlin could see his leg. "Perhaps the reason why you can't tell anything is because the wound is almost healed."

Merlin's eyes widened as he leaned forward.

Sure enough, his leg was healed almost completely.

Now the place where the arrow had pierced into his skin looked only like a small scratch with some bruising around it. Nothing bad. What could have been a almost crippling wound had now healed. Gaius stared at it in wonder, but Merlin's chest tightened a bit.

"She healed me." He said, getting up from the cot, heading over to the door where he grabbed his jacket.

"What about it?" Gaius asked, turning to him, confused. "Where are you going?"

"Gaius, she healed me. Arthur is going to notice. She's broken the law of Camelot and she'll be arrested. I have to go find her. I have to tell her that she needs to leave before Arthur finds out."

"Merlin, it's obvious that the young woman already knew what she was getting herself into. She knew who Arthur was. She knew where she was going."

"I can't just stand around and not do anything. Maybe she doesn't know Camelot like she thinks she does. Maybe she doesn't know about the laws."

Gaius' face fell. He knew that there was no talking Merlin out of this. He would go find the woman if he could and help her whether it was the smart thing to do or not. So, he said nothing more about it and watched as Merlin turned and made his way out of the tower.

* * *

He had just stepped into the corridor when Gwaine called out to him, causing him to hault in his steps.

"Merlin, Arthur wants you." Gwaine said, making it to him. "He's in the throne room."

"Something wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Not sure. Leon was the one who sent me to get you."

Not wasting anymore time, Merlin gave a nod and he and Gwaine made their way through the corridors of the castle to where the throne room was. During this time of the evening it was usually empty. Arthur would be in his dinning hall with Gwen, the two of them eating supper while everyone else began to turn in for the night.

However, tonight was different.

As Merlin and Gwaine entered, they found that Leon, Percival, Eylan, and Gwen were present along with Arthur. Merlin also noticed - his heart threatening to race from his chest - that the woman from earlier was there, standing before Arthur, looking determined as ever.

Gwaine closed the doors to the throne room, giving them privacy, and Arthur went straight to business.

"So, you're telling me that after all of that time spent in the woods with myself and Merlin, the person you were coming to see in Camelot was me?" Arthur asked.

The young woman nodded. "I wanted to speak with you, but, not that way. I wanted to give you the curtesy of speaking here in your castle. Where you would feel...comfortable."

Arthur tilted his head to the side.

"Comfortable?" Gwen suddenly spoke up, looking confused.

"Yes. What I have to say might not exactly be something that The King is comfortable with."

"How so?" Gwen questioned more.

"I will get straight to the point of the matter, considering I've wasted too much precious time as it is. My name is Elaine." The young woman, Elaine, replied. "I live with the druids just outside of Camelot's borders. Our camp is large, but mainly consist of women and children."

Merlin had to admit, he admired her bravery to just speak so boldly about who she was and where she came from. Most would be shaking where they stood, but not her. She held herself with dignity and pride.

Arthur and the knights, however, tensed some.

"We were living peacefully for a while, moving from place to place when the seasons changed. We never found any hardships or trouble or harm from anyone or anything - but recently we've come upon some trouble. We're being hunted."

"Hunted? By whom?" Merlin suddenly found himself asking.

Elaine looked over at him. "Morgana."

Just at the mention of her name, the room seemed to freeze over.

Arthur's eyes hardened and the knights looked anything but thrilled to hear that woman's name mentioned. Gwen even shifted slightly where she sat, but said nothing about it.

"Why is Morgana hunting you?" Arthur asked.

"She has been going after druid camps, trying to gain followers. We are one of the many druid camps that refuse to join her in any way." Elaine answered.

"Why deny her?"

"Because she is evil. Her wrath will destroy her and anyone that is by her side. Besides, the druids in my camp do not believe in siding with her or anyone for that matter - except for one person."

"Who?" Merlin asked, speaking up again.

Arthur glanced over at him, giving him a look that clearly told him to shut up, but Elaine answered anyway.

"Arthur."

Arthur turned his attention back in her direction. "What?" He asked in disbelief. He knew there were Druids who had helped them in the past, but, to hear her say that her camp only sided with him was a bit of a surprise to him.

"My people believe in you, Arthur Pendragon. They say that you are a great King and that they will follow you and support you unto their deaths. But right now, they need your help. Most of our men were fighting Morgana off in the last attack while I took the women and children to a safe haven. More than likely most of our men are gone," Her voice choked some, pain filling her eyes.

Merlin knew that look.

It was the look someone got in their eyes when they lost someone they loved.

Apparently one of the men who had been fighting against Morgana had been someone she cared about.

"Without them, we cannot defend ourselves against her and her dark magic. I've been sent to ask you to come with me. To help defend our camp against Morgana's next attack."

Arthur's eyes narrowed some. "Do you not have magic?"

Elaine stared at him for a moment, then have a nod of her head. "I do. But it's not strong." Again, her voice shook.

"Is this some sort of trick? Some sort of plot to kill me?" Arthur asked.

"No!" Elaine quickly replied, shaking her head. For the first time the wall of confidence was gone and Merlin was able to see a scared young woman who had too much on her shoulders. He knew how she felt. "No, sire. Nothing like that. What I say to you is true. My people believe in you and now, they need you more than ever."

"Arthur," Merlin, for the third time since he had arrived in the throne room, found himself speaking without being told he could. Arthur shot him an annoyed look, but he ignored it and walked over to him, lowering his voice to where only Arthur and Gwen could hear. "I think we should listen to her."

"Why? She could be trying to get us killed."

"I don't think that."

"Oh, and why not? Tell me, Merlin, enlighten me."

"Were you not there in the woods when she killed six bandits?"

"She could have done that to gain our trust."

"She healed my leg."

"Again, to gain our trust."

"She could have killed you at any moment. Why in the world would she drag you into some sort of grand plan to kill you off if she could have done it earlier?"

"She couldn't have killed my at any moment. I was ready to fight her off."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Arthur, listen, I think it's wise that you hear her out and at least consider helping her and her camp."

"She has magic though - "

"And you are not your father." Merlin dared to say.

He held Arthur's gaze for a long time. For a moment he thought Arthur was going to come off of his throne and hit him for what he had said, but, Arthur just calmly looked away and took a deep breath, looking back at Elaine.

"Tell me more about what's going on. We will see what we can do...to help." Arthur replied.

Gwen, who had been listening in to everything, let a faint, proud, smile pull onto her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thank you for the kind reviews! This is not the best written story out there, but thank you for reading anyway. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but, hopefully you will like it all the same.**

**Thanks again!**

* * *

Elaine's tale was tragic.

She spoke of neighboring camps where all life had been wiped out. Men, women, children - they had all been slaughtered like they were nothing. In some instances the bodies had been strung up in trees as a warning to others who dared to defy Morgana.

Homes had been destroyed. Lands had been burned.

It seemed as if Morgana was leaving a war path, but it was not in Camelot. She was attacking those in Cendred's old lands. It was the reason why Arthur had not heard any reports of these attacks until now.

Merlin, and everyone else in the throne room, had heavy hearts at hearing about the tragic events. He, more than anyone, wanted to raise his hand and say that he would gladly go and help her camp. He wanted to see what Arthur would say. If the King decided not to help, that it was too risky, then he would go with Elaine in secret to help her. But Merlin stood there, hoping, that Arthur would prove himself the King he knew he was and would agree to ride out and fight off Morgana to help these people.

"Where are the women and children now?" Arthur asked as Elaine grew silent, having finished telling him all she could about how things had gotten started.

Elaine struggled within herself. The King still had not said whether or not he would help her people. DId she dare give them the location?

Her eyes drifted over to Merlin and he gave her a warm, encouraging smile.

With a small nod, she looked back at Arthur.

"There is a cave within the mountains of Cendred's kingdom. The opening is hidden behind a waterfall. My people are hidden within there. The cave has many caverns and areas for them to hide in if the cave should be found - but I fear that if they fight in there with Morgana and her people that the cave could collapse on itself. I want nothing more than to get them out and to take them somewhere safe and to fight Morgana back as best as we can. To show her we are not a camp to be trifled with." Elain replied.

Arthur nodded, understanding.

"Where would your people go?" He asked then. "Is there not another kingdom that you can flee to?"

"No." Elaine shook her head. "We have only Cendred's kingdom...and Camelot."

Gwen reached over, placing a gentle hand on Arthur's. He looked to her and she spoke in a whisper. "Can they not seek refuge in Camelot?" She inquired.

Arthur's brow creased. "You know the laws..."

"I know the laws, yes. I do not have to be reminded of them, considering," Gwen's voice was a bit firmer as she spoke. One does not quickly forget the laws of Camelot when your father has been killed for something such as magic or when you see others beheaded and burned for a great deal of your life. Arthur quickly realized what he had said and gave her an apologetic look. Gwen continued. "But they are women and children who have declared that they would rather die for you and Camelot than join forces with Morgana. Is that act not worthy enough of our protection?"

Off to the side, Merlin couldn't help but smile.

Arthur sighed, looking unsure.

He knew the laws, he knew what he had been taught, but time and time again the druids had shown that they were good people. They had helped him out many times. Now, at their most desperate hour, should he not be there for them?

"Do what you think is best." Gwen gave him a small smile. "Do what you feel in your heart is right."

That seemed to do it.

Arthur looked back to Elaine. "Your people can come here and seek refuge in Camelot." He replied.

Elaine's eyes grew wide. "M-m'lord?" She stammered.

"We will try to do what we can for them. I believe there is farm land nearby where your people can set up camp. I know the Lord of those lands. He is a good man and I believe if I ask him of this favor, he will grant it to me." Arthur continued, though his lips pulled into a grim line. "What I cannot do is send an army to help you. Camelot has suffered great losses since Morgana's last attack on us. This may be a ploy from her, to draw us away from Camelot and, while we help you, give her the chance to attack us once more."

Elaine stared down at the floor, brow creased. She looked greatly disappointed, but, she was keeping up a brave face.

"I am sorry..." Arthur said.

Elaine nodded. "I understand, sire. I will go back to them and try my best to bring them here." She lifted her head and gave him a faint smile, though there was hardly any life behind it. "Thank you, for what you can do."

"It's not much." Arthur countered.

"It's enough." Elaine responded back quickly, then gave a bow of her head. "I will leave at once." She let them know. A moment later she turned and made her way from the throne room, everyone's eyes were on her until she was out of sight.

They all felt a heaviness in them.

A heaviness called 'guilt'.

They wanted to help them, but, how could Camelot spare the men? They had no idea what they were up against out there.

"We should go with her." Gwaine was the first to speak up.

"And do what? Leave Camelot unprotected?" Arthur asked.

Gwaine shrugged. "Camelot is a castle. A strong one at that and it always comes out standing in the end. Her people are always safe. It's not always thanks to the Knights of Camelot either. The people here are strong. They can take care of themselves. But Elaine and her people? They are being hunted like animals through a forest. Every day could be their last and we're just going to sit here and tell her to run as fast as she and her people can to Camelot's borders?"

Arthur sighed. "I understand that you're concerned for them. I am as well. But we can't-"

Gwaine held up a hand, cutting Arthur off. "I know. I heard. We can't spare the men. That just sounds like excuses to me. We _CAN_ help them and we _SHOULD_."

Arthur fell silent, but Gwen squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was there for him. He was grateful for that because every knight in the room looked displeased with his decision. Even Merlin looked upset.

He could not change what he had decided, however.

He could not place Camelot in danger.

Elaine and her people would have to make their way to Camelot, alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys, your reviews have been amazing. I can't say 'thank you' enough. This was just some little storyline idea I had, didn't really expect it to become anything grand or for people to like it, but you guys have really taken a liking to it. Y'all are awesome.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the others. If you see something wrong or want to suggest anything to me, just let me know. I don't bite.**

**P.S. I was asked the question, 'If Elaine is a Druid, shouldn't she know Merlin is Emrys?'**

**That is a brilliant question to ask and you're right - so what does that tell you about Elaine? ;]**

**-Monty**

* * *

"So you are going to leave?"

"I have to Gaius. Those people need help. I can't just sit back and wait. The way Elaine talked, she made it sound like her nor her people would have a chance of getting to Camelot."

"Did you not speak to Arthur about this?"

"Gwaine tried to say something about it, but Arthur is right in his judgement. He can't leave Camelot unprotected. He's doing what is right, but just because he can't send an army doesn't mean I can't go and try to do what I can for Elaine and her people."

Merlin was already packing. The plan had been made. He would go to Arthur, tell him that his mother had sent for him because she was sick and needed someone to care for her for a few days, then he head out and catch up with Elaine and go with her to fight off Morgana the best that he could. He planned on calling on The Great Dragon for help as well. With no Arthur or the knights, Kilgharrah could come and help without there being any worries of an attack on him.

"You have to be careful, Merlin." Gaius said, handing him some bread to pack for the journey, along with some cheeses. "Morgana sounds like she has grown powerful and with the people that she has by her side...defeating her alone will not be a easy task."

"I don't plan on defeating her, Gaius." Merlin hoisted his pack onto his shoulder. "I just plan on helping Elaine and her people get to Camelot."

Gaius nodded. Though he was worried for the younger man, he was proud to see him doing what he could to help his people.

"Do you think that Arthur will believe your story?" Gaius questioned as Merlin made his way to the door of the tower room.

Merlin grasped the door handle and looked back at the older man, kinking his brow with a smirk. "This is Arthur we're talking about."

"He's gotten smarter since being around you." Gaius said, his own smirk sliding onto his weathered lips.

"Really? I don't see it." Merlin replied teasingly.

Gaius chuckled and waved him off.

* * *

_'Alright, this is going to be easy.' _Merlin thought to himself as he made his way down the corridor to Arthur and Gwen's chambers. _'You're just going to go in there, look really concerned, give him the story you've come up with and then leave. You've lied to him plenty of times before, how is this going to be any different?'_

As he thought that, Merlin felt a twinge of guilt.

Lying.

It was something he always seemed to be doing around Arthur.

He didn't like the fact that he did it either.

One day, sooner or later, he planned on revealing to Arthur everything he had once lied to him about. Letting him know exactly who he was and what he was. One day, there would be no more lies between them.

But for now, lying was nessassary.

For now, the truth couldn't be revealed just yet.

Arriving at the chambers of the King and Queen, Merlin gave the door a knock.

In the past he usually came in without knocking. Why should he knock when it was just Arthur in the room? But since Arthur had gotten married, Merlin and learned to knock at the door instead of just bardging in.

He was certain that Gwen was still scarred from the night when he made that mistake...

"Come in." Arthur called out.

Merlin opened the door and peeked inside.

"Gwen is not in here, Merlin. What do you want?" Arthur asked, glancing up from the table in his room. He had maps laid out in front of him and off to the side, Merlin noted that there was a pack.

Merlin's brow rose. "Ummmm...Arthur...where are you going?" He asked.

"None of your bus-" Arthur stopped as he looked at Merlin and saw the pack on his shoulders. "Where are YOU going?" He asked.

"I asked you first."

"I'm the King."

"So?"

"Merlin..."

"Arthurrrrr..."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his manservant. If anyone else was acting this way with him, he'd smack them in the head or put them in the stocks or throw them in a cell for a few nights, but, Merlin was the only person who could act this way and he actually didn't mind that much.

And, usually, in the end, Merlin got what he wanted.

"I'm going to help Elaine and her people." Arthur replied, turning back to the maps.

Merlin's brow rose. "What?"

"You heard me. I might not be able to send an army, but I can go."

"But, you're the King. You're needed here. What if something happens to you?"

"Gwen and I have already discussed it. This is what I feel is right. While I am gone she will be acting as ruler of the Kingdom. Her story to everyone is that I've gotten ill and Gaius has asked for me to be isolated until I get better. No one will be the wiser." Arthur shrugged, sounding confident of his plan.

_'He completely stole my plan...sort of. But still! He stole it!' _Merlin thought to himself.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked now. "You look like you're packed up and ready to go somewhere."

Merlin scoffed. "Me? Naw...I just like carrying this pack on my back. It builds muscles."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You were going to help Elaine, weren't you?"

Slowly, Merlin's expression became somewhat serious and he gave a nod. "I figured she could use the help."

"Merlin, have you looked at yourself lately?"

"Hey, I've filled out." Merlin said in his defence. "I can fight as well."

"Every time you get in a fight you either end up hiding, running away, or getting hurt." Arthur scoffed.

"Do not." Merlin replied, feeling a bit insulted.

Arthur chuckled. "Alright, Merlin, if you want to lie to yourself go ahead."

Merlin felt his magic creep up, wanting to lash out at Arthur. He just wanted to make him smack himself or something, but, he kept his magic at bay and forced a smile.

"Well, I am still going. Elaine needs all the help she can get."

"I agree." Arthur turned to him. "You can teach her people the art of running, since you're so good at it." He winked and gave Merlin a pat on the arm, then grabbed up his pack.

'Some days...I really dislike him.' Merlin grumbled to himself, then turned to Arthur. "Were you the only one going?"

"Actually, no. Gwaine hasn't left me alone since Elaine left. He's coming with us."

Merlin couldn't help but be taken back to a old memory of 'Courage, Strength, and Magic'. Just at hearing that Gwaine was coming with them, it made everything feel right. Like going to aid Elaine and her people was the right thing to do and everything would come out alright in the end.

"Then let's go." Merlin said, feeling anxious already to get out on the road.

Arthur looked at him. "In a hurry to die?" He asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No," he replied. "Just can't wait to teach everyone the art of running away." A teasing smile tugged at his lips. Arthur shared the same with him and with a motion of his head, the two of them made their way to go meet with Gwaine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading! I'm glad that you've all enjoyed the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much - as I have said in the past.**

**Even without the reviews, I would still be writing this because I have to get this storyline out of my head, but with your kind words, it helps inspire me and I thank you all for that.**

**Now, Sensey wrote to me: **_Interesting idea but the Druids would not declare they would die for Arthur, they would do so for Merlin as he is Emrys and their leader but not Arthur._

**Good observation and I understand that the Druids would rather do what they can in the name of Emrys, but, I believe, in time, like all other characters in the show, the Druids have grown in wisdom as well and see now that Arthur is a good King. I also believe that there might be some camps out there who are there for Arthur ever since they knew Emrys was in Camelot, helping him. Not all Druids are the same, as the show has shown us time and time again. =]**

* * *

"I wondered what was taking you so long, princess. Now that I see what it was, I'm glad you didn't make it here until now." Gwaine grinned when he saw Merlin enter into the stables with Arthur. He had thought about asking Merlin if he wanted to come along, but, something had told him he wouldn't need to. Merlin always tended to show up whether asked to or not.

Merlin neared him and the Knight chuckled and pulled Merlin in a hug before stepping back, giving him an approving nod of his head.

Merlin couldn't help but smile back at him.

"As endearing as this is, we should really get on our way." Arthur spoke up as he got up onto his horse that was already saddled and ready to go. "Looks like you'll be walking Merlin - considering you didn't give Gwaine or I a heads up that you would be joining us."

Merlin peered at him a bit.

"Here, you can have my horse, Merlin." Gwaine said suddenly, handing Merlin the reigns to another horse that was standing nearby. It took was already saddled and ready to go.

"No, Gwaine, you use it." Merlin said, not wanting his friend to have any discomfort on the journey.

But Gwaine shook his head. "Out of the two of us, I believe I'll have more luck at riding a horse bare back than you will." He said. "It's fine." He winked and gave Merlin a pat on the back as he headed over to another stall and got one of the horses.

Soon the three of them were riding out of Camelot.

In one of the windows of the castle, Gwen stood there, arms hugging onto herself as she watched their figures grow more and more distant. "Be careful, Arthur." She whispered. She never felt at peace at times like these. She always felt like each time Arthur rode out of Camelot could be the last time. That she may never see him again.

But she had faith in him and the company he took with him.

Gwaine would protect him and she knew that as long as Merlin was around, Arthur would get back. Merlin never failed them yet. Somehow, he was like Arthur's good luck charm. As long as Merlin was around, Arthur would return.

* * *

Elaine had stopped for the night.

Her legs were tired and she felt, in a way, defeated. She had come all of this way to get help from Arthur and all she had managed to do was secure her people a place in the kingdom. She had no army to join her in fighting back Morgana as her people took the journey.

She had no protection for them whatsoever.

How was she going to keep them all alive?

How was she going to keep Morgana back long enough for her people to make it all the way to Camelot?

Resting her head in her hands, she sighed heavily.

"I wish you had never set this on my shoulders, brother." She whispered into the darkness. "What in the world would have possessed you to do this? I'm not the stronger one of us. I'm not the most powerful. This was insane!"

She huffed and looked up at the sky, though her vision was blocked by tree limbs and leaves.

She could see the moon ever so slightly though.

It hung there in the sky. Shinning down on her.

She and her brother use to sit under the night sky, watching the stars and the moon shine beautifully above them. Her brother said there was magic in the darkest hours of the night and when the moon and the stars shinned their brightest, that was when magic was at it's strongest.

She didn't feel strong though.

She didn't feel as if she could go back to her people and defend them when it was needed.

She knew she wasn't going to be able to do it, which was why her brother had made her run. Years ago, she had been full of magic, but, they were attacked and she had used most of it to defend those around her. Her magic had been drained from her and she was left with only a small portion.

And it wasn't enough...

If only Arthur had agreed to come and help them.

She wanted to find her brother and scoff at him and go, 'Your faith meant nothing'. Then again, how could she do that? Arthur was giving them a place to stay - he was doing what he could. She shouldn't condem him and hate him for that. He was a King, after all. A King who had to think about what was best for his kingdom and people.

"What do I do now though?" Elaine asked herself.

* * *

"She couldn't have gone too far."

"How do you even know which way she went?"

"Before she left, she gave a map to one of the servants. She said that if she and her people did not turn up in the next week, then to send someone to come looking for them. The servant then gave the map to me and the rest is history."

Merlin listened as Arthur and Gwaine talked.

His stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots again at hearing what Elaine had done. It was like she had no faith in herself or her people that they would make it. Was Morgana that terrible? Had she caused that much destruction and torment to these Druids?

Anger began to boil inside of him.

These were her people that she was killing. She argued about how Uther had been merciless and had killed her people and now here she was, going from camp to camp, killing those who did not side with her.

It made him sick to think about.

They had to stop her.

She needed to be shown that her actions would not be tolerated and that if she touched another Druid camp she would find the wrath of not only Camelot coming down on her, but the wrath of Emrys as well.

"Keep your eyes open and your ears sharp." Arthur's voice pulled Merlin from his thoughts. "This is the area where we ran into the bandits."

Merlin's leg gave a involuntary twitch at the memory of the arrow piercing it.

He glanced around.

The woods were dark. The only light they had to travel by was that of the moon.

Anyone could be out there, watching them, waiting to come at them. Gwaine tensed a bit, one hand going to the hilt of a dagger he had on his belt.

"These bandits, I heard they were protected with magic." He spoke.

"They were." Arthur said, his eyes scanning their surroundings.

"Whose magic?"

"They didn't say." Merlin answered from behind.

"Probably Morgana." Gwaine wrinkled his nose at saying her name. It always brought a bad taste in his mouth. "They were probably sent by her to get to you."

"They did say they were out to get Arthur," Merlin said with a nod. "But they weren't able to say anything more than that before Elaine took them out."

Gwaine chuckled. "I still can't believe the two of you were saved by a woman."

"We didn't need her help." Arthur said, trying to defend his honor. "She just thought that we did. We had everything under control."

"Had everything under control? That's why one of them was able to get within seconds of gutting me?" Merlin kinked a brow.

"I wouldn't have let him do that. I was just making sure you were on your toes. Got enough excitement for the day. That sort of thing." Arthur replied, shrugging his shoulders some.

Merlin scoffed. "My life is plenty exciting without your help, thank you very much."

"Oh yes, I forgot how exciting polishing shoes and mucking out stables could be." Arthur mocked.

"You just have no idea." Merlin said with a shake of his head.

"What was that?"

"He said you have no idea." Gwaine spoke up.

Merlin shot Gwaine a look as he rode up beside him. He gave him a 'you're going to get me into so much trouble' glare, but Gwaine just winked and continued.

"I believe him. His life always ends up getting way too much excitment in it - more than a usual servant should have to get into anyway."

Arthur smirked. "Merlin doesn't get into-"

"He's with us almost every time we go into some sort of battle or fight. He's been around for journies and quests where we've been attacked. He's had to handle evil sorcesses trying to take over the castle and trolls and goblins and all other sorts of things from what I hear. Yes. I believe Merlin's life is plenty exciting without you trying to help him out." Gwaine glanced back at his friend though. "But don't worry Merlin, I know the true story."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That being?"

"That you needed to be saved and you got saved by a woman." Gwaine smiled brightly and rode on ahead of Arthur.


	8. Chapter 8

**And now the story is unfolding a bit more. We're getting to some of the more exciting things. I can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter. Let me know!**

**-Monty**

* * *

**CENDRED'S OLD LANDS - **

Rotten eggs. Feces. Spoiled milk.

None of those smells compared to that of a burning body or a decomposing corpse that the sun had took it's time baking.

Just one wiff of it and your memory would be scarred for life. You would never be able to get that smell out of your nose. You would never be able to forget.

It would haunt you for the rest of your life.

Already the animals in the forest were making quick work of the bodies that had yet to make it onto the prye.

It was disgraceful.

Disgusting.

No one cared though.

People just walked back and forth, laughing over what things they managed to salvage from the bodies or over war stories. Others stood around, eating, as if the smell didn't even bother them.

The captured Druid men from Elaine's camp that managed to stay alive during the battle were tied up to trees near the body piles though. Forced to stand there and watch all that was going on. Forced to watch as their brothers, fathers, friends, were mistreated even in death.

"Enjoying the view?" A sickeningly sweet voice asked.

The survivors glanced over to see Morgana standing there, one of her guards by her side. She smiled at them, clearly liking the state that they were in and the fact that they weren't enjoying the view at all. She could see it in their eyes. They were internally tormented by it.

"After standing there for a few days, I am wondering if perhaps one of you is about to ready to talk." She looked from each man to the other as she began making her way by them. "Whoever gives me the location of the others from your camp will be spared. I promise."

"Your promises mean nothing." One of the young men dared to speak.

Morgana glanced down the line, her eyes landing on a young man who looked like he had seen his fair share of pain from the battle with her and her men. Blood caked a area of his head and trailed down the side of his face. He had several cuts on his cheeks and one gash above his eye. His right arm had been bandaged from sword wound. He looked tired and run down, but unlike his other companions who had that air of defeat about them, he looked strong and defiant. She slowly made her way over to him.

"I give you my word. Whoever gives me the location will be set free and may go wherever he wishes." Morgana said.

The young man scoffed. "Your word means nothing to any of us as well. Besides, why would we tell you anything when you'll just use the information to kill our families? We know what you've done to those who defy you, Morgana. So, if it's all the same, we'd rather keep that information to ourselves."

A snake of a smile spread over her lips as she neared the young man. "What's your name?" She asked.

The man clenched his teeth.

"Tell me." She said, stopping before him, her smile still lingering on her lips.

Again, she was met with silence.

"Maybe one of your friends will tell me what your name is." She said then, her hand raising out towards one of the other soldiers. A second later her eyes glowed golden as she hissed a word under her breath.

The man instantly started screaming and withering under some unseen force.

"Tell me his name." Morgana commanded.

"G-G-" The man was trying to tell her through the pain.

"Don't!" The young soldier snapped, but the pain was too much for the other.

"G-G-G-GALAHAD!" The man screamed.

Morgana stopped the assault on him and turned back to the young man who was now glaring her down.

"Galahad. What a handsome name." She said, closing the distance between them. Their eyes peered into one another's for a moment or two as a tense silence surrounded them. Already he could see the wheels turning in her mind. Galahad braced himself, knowing that whatever she had to say next would not be in his favor.

And he was right.

She turned to her guard. "Untie him." She said sternly. "Bring him to my tent. If anyone talks, it'll be him - and if he doesn't, then at least I will get some pleasure out of killing him."

* * *

**MEANWHILE - **

Elaine woke to the sound of something annoying.

Like...this whiney...noise.

Her eyes fluttered open, greeting the sunlight of a new day and her ears perked up, listening hard to her surroundings.

There!

There it was!

She heard it again!

Sitting up, Elaine brushed the leaves and such off of herself and stood, grabbing up her arrow pack and swinging her bow over her shoulder.

"Honestly, you have got to be the worst manservant ever. I can't believe you did this. I mean...would it have killed you to watch what you were doing?"

"I'm sorry. I was a bit preoccupied with getting away from the skunk that was threatening to spray me down with the foulest oder known to mankind."

"I thought you would be use to that smell by now Merlin, considering you smell like that all the time."

"You're such a prat! I do not smell like that!"

"I can say you smell like anything I want."

"That's really mature."

"I get the right to be immature at the moment, Merlin."

"You're fine!'

"You set my jacket on fire!"

Soon, Merlin, Gwaine, and King Arthur came riding into view. Merlin and Arthur rode side by side, both of them glaring at one another, and Gwaine was riding behind them, chuckling away at the little argument that was going on.

Elaine was beside herself. Was she really seeing what she thought she saw? King Arthur, one of his knights, and his manservant were making their way down the trail. What were they doing out this way? They were packed, that much she could see.

Could it be that they were coming to help her?

"You shouldn't have slept so close to the fire." Merlin said with a sigh, shrugging.

Arthur glared. "It was cold."

"Then you should have brought an extra blanket."

"We're going to battle, Merlin, not a camping trip. I didn't have room for an extra blanket andthat'sbesidethepoint! You set my jacket on fire! I hope you know that's coming out of your pay."

"Oh, I get paid enough to buy a new jacket? I had no idea. If I did then I would have bought myself several new jackets ages ago." Merlin replied.

Gwaine chuckled. "Both of you, stop. With your nagging the enemy is bound to hear us miles away." He said.

Arthur looked back at him. "What? Not entertained? I thought you loved it when Merlin annoys me."

"I do. After I've had a few dozen cups of mead in me." Gwaine answered, his charming smile flashing at the King and manservant, then his eyes caught sight of Elaine. "Ah! There she is!" he said, pointing sounds her.

Arthur and Merlin whipped back around to see Elaine making her way over to the side of the trail.

"What are you doing here?" Elaine asked as they approached.

"We've come to help you." Arthur answered.

Honestly, she couldn't believe it. "What?...But I thought you said that Camelot couldn't spare the men."

"They can't, but, I figured three of us would be better than none at all." Arthur came down from his horse and came face to face with her. "It's the most that I can do and as said before, it's not much, but...your people have helped me in the past. I want to do the same for them."

The most overwhelming emotions Elaine had ever felt came spilling into her.

She couldn't help the tears from swelling into her eyes and a couple of tears managed to slip down her pale face which she then quickly wiped away.

"Thank you." She said quietly under breath, trying hard not to cry before them. The last thing she needed to d was cry. She needed to be strong. Taking a deep breath she batted away the tears and looked to each man. "Thank you for this. I...I was so lost on what to do..." She trailed off as her voice choked.

Arthur gave her a warm smile. "Well, we're going to help the best we can."

She nodded, just grateful for this.

They had no idea.

And inwardly she understood what her brother had been trying to say to her, about faith, how it needed to grow. She wasn't quite sure where all of this would lead her and her people, but, her faith in Arthur was growing stronger by the minute.

He truly was a good King.

"We need to get going," Arthur said then. "You can ride with Merlin and take the lead, show us where we need to go since you know the way better than any of us."

"Very well." Elaine smiled and wasted no time heading over to where Merlin was. He reached down and she clasped onto his arm and a moment later he hoisted her up into the saddle behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she rested her head against his back, feeling this sense of relief wash over her.

Merlin tensed a bit as, when she held onto him, he felt her magic finally.

He had never felt it before until now.

He could sense just how weak it was, but it was there, and being close to him it seemed to reach out to greet him.

"Thank you for this." She whispered to where only Merlin could hear. "Thank you for coming to help."

Merlin cleared his throat, wondering if she could feel his magic as well, but said nothing about it as he gave a nod. "Anytime, m'Lady." He replied.

A moment later they started off once more, making their way deeper into the woods and towards Cendred's lands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Your reviews keep me going. Thank you so much for the kind words! **

**I'm happy y'all enjoyed the little 'reveal' on Galahad. I hope you like what is to come as well.**

**-Monty**

**P.S.**

**Ookami Sakura asked: **_Could they talk in each others minds because their so close now? _

**Answer: **As of now? No. Unfortunately Elaine's magic is too weak to even do that. =[

* * *

**CENDRED'S OLD LANDS - **

"Tell me what I want to know and I will let you and your men live. Is that not something that you want? To save the lives of your people?"

"At what cost? The cost of future generations? At the cost of our families? No, thanks."

"Who says that I'm going to kill them?"

"Your actions speak louder than your words, m'lady." Galahad peered up at Morgana. "Every camp that has ever defied you has been burnt to the ground, it's people slaughtered. What could possibly keep you from doing the same with ours?"

Morgana smirked. "You are not going to tell me what I want to know, are you?"

Galahad shook his head. "Not a word." He replied firmly.

"Well, you're not going to speak right now anyway. You're not in enough pain." Morgana's eyes gleamed wickedly and she looked to the guards. "Hold him still." She commanded. They did as told, each grabbing hold of Galahad's arms as he knelt there on the floor of the tent. He struggled to pull away from them, but their grip was like stone. He wasn't going anywhere.

Morgana made her way over to a box and slowly opened the lid.

"Do you know what I have found to be the most affective on people when I want to get information out of them?" Morgana asked, reaching inside the box to pull something out.

Galahad clenched his teeth. "There's nothing that you have that could ever make me talk."

A light laugh was heard spilling from Morgana's lips. She shut the lid to the box and lingered where she was at for a moment longer. "Really? We shall see if you hold true to those words after I am done with you." She turned to face him, holding a jagged dagger with a shinning black blade. She ran it through her fingers as she approached him. "Do you know what this is?"

Galahad said nothing, refusing to answer.

Morgana continued anyway. "This is a very special blade, forged with dark magic." She stopped in front of him and brought it to his face, running the blade along his cheek.

He winced some as suddenly a burning sensation raced across his flesh.

"Even without piercing the skin it brings it's victims great pain, but once a cut is made..." She stopped the blade right under his chin, nearing his adam's apple. "...It makes you feel like your skin is peeling off. That with every cut, your body is melting...and ripping apart."

Galahad raised his brow, looking unimpressed. His eyes went the length of the blade, then followed up Morgana's arm and finally, his gaze rested on her cold hues that were peering down at him with such evil.

She was smirking, looking triumphant.

Galahad wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

She had **not** won.

"Do your worst." He dared her.

Morgana's smirk vanished quickly from her face. "You will regret that decision." She hissed.

* * *

**NEAR THE BORDER - **

"It's another two days ride from here to where my camp was located." Elaine stood at the peek of a cliff, peering down at Cendred's land. Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin stood with her, scooping out the territory where they would be heading into battle with Morgana.

Everything seemed peaceful and tranquil from where they were standing, but, from the horror stories that Elaine had been telling them on the ride here, they were certain that nothing but evil awaited them at their destination.

"What sort of troubles can we expect when we cross the border?" Arthur asked.

"You will need to leave the horses behind. You attract less attention when traveling on foot. Also, if you or Gwaine have packed any red cloaks or anything that might say that you are the King of Camelot, you should hide it here and retrieve it when you return." Elaine advised. "There are bandits, like in every kingdom - and Morgana has a few of her people scattered about. They can easily be taken care of though with one of my arrows."

Arthur watched as Elaine pulled one of her arrows from it's pack and let them take a look at it. The arrow was crafted to have four arches coming from it. Each tip from each arch was just as sharp as the front. Along the grooves and curves of the arrow head there was a gold line and in that were markings.

"Magic?" Gwaine asked.

Elaine gave a nod. "Special arrows forged from special magic." She replied.

"Just how special?" Gwaine pushed.

Unlike Arthur and Merlin who hadn't seemed to ask enough question, he wanted to get all the information he could from her. All they knew was that her name was Elaine, she had saved the King and Merlin from evil bandits, was a druid, and needed their help to get her people to safety. What was her story though? Where did she come from? Who were her family? How did she learn magic? How did she get these 'special' arrows? He wanted answers.

His mind had been spinning with questions since first laying eyes on her.

"Special enough to get the job done." Elaine answered.

Gwaine tilted his head. "Where did you get the arrows?" He asked then.

"Gwaine..." Merlin spoke, not sure that they should go down this road. Already it was enough that Arthur was pushing aside laws and what he had been taught to come and help her and her people. If they started up a conversation about magic, it might make Arthur uncomfortable and he might start rethinking things.

Already Merlin could see Arthur's brows knitting into a unsure expression.

"I just want to know Merlin." Gwaine replied. "I mean, we are risking everything to come out here and save her people. I just want to know where she got the arrows. I want to know more about her before I go into a battle that's gonna probably end on the doom and gloom side of things."

Elaine stood there, silent for a moment.

Merlin thought for sure she was going to tell him that it was none of his business and if he was going to act that way then perhaps she didn't need their help after all, but, then he saw her eyes soften and she handed over the arrow to Gwaine.

"My father made it." Elaine replied. "They were his arrows."

Gwaine looked the arrow over. "He had magic?"

"Oh yes." Elaine said, strong emotion filling her voice. Merlin could tell right away that it was pride. Her father was someone she admired. Adored. "He was very strong and powerful. One of the most powerful men in the land."

"What happened to him?" Merlin asked, crossing his arms over his chest as Elaine's story intrigued him. Off to his side, Arthur shifted some, but, he remained respectful, listening in. Merlin was proud of him for not being a royal prat...yet.

"He died." Elaine's eyes met his.

The look she gave him shook Merlin to his soul.

He wasn't sure why.

It was as if in that moment Elaine had reached inside and squeezed his soul till it hurt. His brow creased. "When?" He asked, voice cracking a bit. He instantly looked away, feeling his face grow hot.

"Recently." Elaine answered, then reached over and took her arrow from Gwaine. "He fell ill...and died."

"A man with powerful magic died?" It didn't make sense to Arthur. "Why didn't he just heal himself?" He asked. "Can't your people do that?"

Elaine smiled bitterly. "He was much too ill to do that and much too sturborn to ask for the help of others..." She trailed off, her eyes flickering back over to Merlin. "Except for perhaps one person...but none of it matters now. He is gone, but he still helps me." She said, proud of the arrows she had. "And with his help, we will defeat anyone who comes near us on our journey. I promise you that."

She spoke with such confidence that Arthur and Gwaine nodded, feeling sure that she knew what she was talking about and since the conversation had took such a heavy turn, Gwaine decided not to ask her anymore questions for the time being.

He and Arthur made their way over to the small camp that they had made for the evening, leaving her and Merlin standing there to look at the view.

However, the view was the last thing that interested Merlin.

"I'm sorry...about your father." He spoke quietly, looking back at her. "From the sound of things, he was a good man."

Elaine gave a short nod. "He was."

"Were you there? You know...when h-he, um, when he died?" Merlin's stomach twisted in knots as his mind flashed back to the memory of his father dying in his arms. Sometimes he wished he had never met the man, that way there wouldn't be this hole in his heart, but, then again, he was glad he got to know him and he was glad he was there to be with him in his final moments.

Elaine's gaze fell to the ground and she kicked at a nearby stone, sending it over the cliff's edge. "No, I wasn't." She said, sounding regretful. "My brother and I were seperated from our father a long time ago. Not by our wanting, mind you." She scoffed. "He sent us away. He said we would be safer with the druids."

"Your father wasn't a druid?" Merlin asked then, confused. "You said the druids were your people..."

"They are my people." Elaine replied. "But in a different sense of the word."

Who was this woman then?

If she wasn't a druid, then where did she come from?

In what 'sense' was she talking about when she spoke about the Druids?

Right about now, Gaius would be giving him that 'Tread carefully Merlin' look. It was obvious there was more to Elaine than he or the others knew. She wasn't giving up much information either. Just bits and pieces making her more and more of a mystery to them.

"We should go help fix the supper." Elaine changed the subject. "I'll go get us a rabbit, you can boil a pot of water and gather shrooms."

"Why don't I hunt and you fix the water and shrooms?" Merlin asked, allowing her to take him into the new conversation, for now. Later on though, he would want to learn more about her.

Elaine chuckled. "This woman does not cook." She said, giving Merlin a wink before taking a arrow from her pack and stringing it into her bow. "I will be back soon." Before another word could be said, she rushed off into the forest.

Merlin huffed, but found he could do nothing but agree to do as she said.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a big longer than the others, I think. Not sure. Anyway, I found it interesting. I hope you guys do as well. Let me know what you think. **

**-Monty**

**P.S.**

**Autumn Moon wrote: **_That is interesting about Elaine's father. And seriously Merlin writers, where DOES Morgana get all her random, rare, snake-related dark objects? Not accusing you though, because that dagger isn't a snake. Urgh. Snakes._

**Reply: **I know. Morgana seems to know a lot about dark magic and how to get her hands on stuff like that. The way I see it, her sister was into dark magic and we have to remember that Morgana spent a lot of time with her. Her sister probably taught her everything she needed to know and how to get her hands on the things she needed. At least, that's what I like to think. =]

* * *

The fire crackled and popped as it's flames threatened to die down. Those laying around it were sleeping though, so, it didn't bother them at the moment. Merlin, who was still wide awake and sitting there, staring into it's embers, knew that sooner or later the others would start shivering from the lack of warmth. The night was colder than the last and he was certain either Gwaine or Arthur would wake and want to get more firewood for it before long.

Thankfully, for them, they wouldn't have to wake up shivering.

Merlin had things covered.

"_Bael onbryne_." He whispered under his breath.

His eyes shinned a brilliant gold color and instantly the flames picked up, burning brighter and warmer. Those around it seemed to relax more in it's glow and fell deeper into sleep. Merlin smiled at his work. They each needed all of the rest that they could get, considering what was to come in the next couple of days. He knew in a way that it felt like they were never going to get to the camp and that they would never face Morgana - whom they had not seen personally in quite some time - but it was coming.

Merlin could already feel this change in the air.

There was a pulsing of dark magic coming from Cendred's lands and it concerned him. He had fought Morgana before and had fought dark magic before, but, she had others on her side that could do magic. There was no telling what she and her men would throw at them.

Would he be able to fight them all back?

He glanced at Arthur.

He was the most important person here.

Sure, Merlin felt strongly for Gwaine and even for Elaine now, but, if anyone out of their small group had to survive, it was Arthur.

He was the King.

The man he had been risking his life for for what felt like ages now.

No matter what, Arthur needed to survive this, like always, which just put more weight on his shoulders. He had to help Elaine and her people, he had to fight off Morgana and her hord, and through all of that he had to make sure that Arthur remained alive and safe.

_"Merlin..."_

Merlin's head snapped up and he glanced around at the woods.

_"Merlin..."_

Slowly he got to his feet, eyes sharp.

He had wondered how long it would take for him to get called.

_"Merlin...we need to speak..."_

Step by step, Merlin began to make his way from the camp. He felt certain that the others would be safe for the time being. Besides, he now knew who was calling to him. Kilgharrah.

Rushing through the woods, it didn't take Merlin long to hear The Great Dragon making his decent into a clearing that was nearby. The fact that Kilgharrah was making an appearance this close to camp let Merlin know that something was up.

Apparently whatever he had to tell him was of great importance.

"Ah, young warlock, I am glad that you managed to get away for a moment." Kilgharrah said as Merlin entered into the clearing.

Merlin's brow creased with worry. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Indeed there is. I have become aware of your intentions to help the Druids and as heart felt as they are, I must warn you Merlin, if you go down this path, you may not like the outcome."

That sounded awefully grim.

"What do you mean?"

"Morgana's power has grown thanks to those who follow her. If you are to fight her back, you will have no choice but to use your magic."

Merlin kinked a brow. "I was planning on using it anyway."

"But were you planning on revealing yourself to Arthur as well?" Kilgharrah asked.

He did not have to explain what he meant. Merlin knew. In fact, since finding out that Arthur was planning on going to help the Druids, deep down Merlin had always known what would come about in the approaching days. In order to fight back Morgana and give the Druids and Arthur a chance, he would have no choice but to use his magic in the open. There would be no way of hiding it. No way to conceal that he was the one welding it.

He set his jaw and looked up at Kilgharrah, a look of wisdom beyond his years filling his eyes. "Perhaps this is the way it must be." He said solemnly.

"You have grown, young warlock. The fact that you are coming to terms with what must be done shows that perhaps the time that all of Albion has been waiting for is upon us." Even though he sounded proud of this moment, Kilgharrah gave Merlin a sympathetic look. He knew, probably more than anyone ever would, what this meant for Merlin and Arthur. A trial of their friendship. It would bring Merlin hardships, there was no doubt of that, but Arthur had grown the same as Merlin and he felt for certain that, in time, the King and the warlock would mend things between one another.

However, there was one other thing bothering The Great Dragon as well.

"You also know that revealing yourself to Arthur will mean revealing yourself to Morgana."

Merlin gave a nod of his head.

He knew that as well.

She would see him, realize he has magic, and all hell would break loose.

She might even realize who he is.

Emrys. Her great enemy.

"I have faith in you, Merlin." Kilgharrah suddenly, and surprisingly, said.

Merlin looked up at him, a faint smile spreading onto his thin lips. "Thank you."

"You will do us all proud."

"I can only hope..."

Kilgharrah gave a 'hmm', then watched as Merlin turned to leave. Before he could get far though, he spoke up once more. "One more thing."

Merlin stopped and turned to him.

"The woman that travels with you, if you and Arthur succeed then you could gain one of the greatest allies that Camelot has ever had through her."

"Who is she?" Merlin asked.

"Elaine, sister of Galahad, daughter of one of the greatest Kings that ever lived." Kilgharrah replied. "You met him once."

Confusion flooded onto Merlin's face. "I did? When? Where?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure if I met a great King with magic, I would have known about it."

"You did. Think."

Merlin's brow creased deeper than what it already was. He had met Elaine's father? His mind raced through memories. People he had met over the years. Those whom he knew weren't Kings and then the list of Kings ran through his mind, rolling out like a scroll, the names listed on it shinning brightly in his mind.

There was King Uther - he was no great King and he most certainly didn't have magic.

King Bayard - Merlin never knew him that well, but considering he was friends with Uther, he knew he did not have magic either.

Cendred - but, could he really be considered a King? Merlin wasn't sure. Plus he was too young to have a daughter as old as Elaine.

King Olaf? Nope.

There were plenty of others through the years as well, but, Merlin kept marking them off of his mental list that he had.

There was one, however, that he had yet to put on that list.

'No...that's impossible...' Merlin thought to himself. 'It has to be someone else.' He shook his head at his own thoughts, but, his heart was telling him something different. He looked up at Kilgharrah. The Great Dragon knew what was on his mind and gave a bow of his head.

Nothing more was said about it though.

"Be safe, Merlin." Kilgharrah replied. "Take care of those around you...and good luck with what you must do."

Merlin swallowed hard, pushing back the lump of emotion that threatened to come forward. He wanted to say something to him, but, Kilgharrah was already making his leave, his enormous wings spreading out and his hind legs kicking him off the ground, sending him into the air.

Moments later the beating of the dragon's wings great faint as he disappeared from sight.

Merlin took a deep breath and turned back towards the camp, seeing the flickering of the camp fire through the trees.

Part of him didn't want to step foot into that camp again.

He knew what needed to be done, but, he was starting to feel the weight of everything crushing down on him now. It was so much heavier than it had been before, not to mention he now carried the knowledge of who Elaine really was and that just added to the pressure on how important it was that they all survive the fight with Morgana.

It mattered.

For Camelot's sake...

For Albion's sake...


	11. Chapter 11

**As most of you have guessed, yes, Elaine's father was the Fisher King. In legend Elaine was, in fact, the Fisher King's daughter. Of course, like in the show, I have twisted legend a bit. Galahad was originally Elaine and Lancelot's son and Elaine wasn't suppose to have magic, etc. But this is my twist on things. Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

**MORGANA'S CAMP - **

Coughed up blood splattered against the dirt floor of the tent.

No longer were the guards holding Galahad down. He was too weak to get up and run away. His body felt like it was on fire, his insides bubbled and boiled. His vision was going in and out. If he tried to run he'd have more luck running into a guard than running into the forest.

He groaned, trying to push himself up from the floor.

He didn't want to give Morgana the satisfaction of seeing him down or letting her think for a second that she was on the verge of getting answers from him. She wasn't. While the pain was horrible, Galahad knew that nothing she did to him would ever get him to tell her the location of the others.

Arms shaking, Galahad managed to push himself up into sitting position.

Morgana peered at him from where she stood. The blade in her hand dripped with his blood and yet the wounds she had given him did not seem to be working. "Why won't you just give up?" She hissed. "It's obvious no one is coming to help you. You're done for. Give me the information I want."

Galahad scoffed and shook his head, wiping blood from his lips. "No." He said.

Morgana snapped and grasped him by his hair, yanking his head back and placing the blade against his throat. He winced as it burned his skin, but he met her eyes all the same.

"What's wrong? Not getting upset are you?" Galahad asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Morgana growled. "The others didn't fight back this much." She narrowed her eyes at him. "What could you possibly have that's worth keeping silent?"

"Dignity." Galahad answered, voice firm. "Duty. Honor. Shall I continue or do you understand?"

The blade slide slightly across his throat, making a cut.

Pain seared through his throat and Galahad closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying not to think too much on it.

"Those things will just get you killed." Morgana said coldly.

"I will die either way." Galahad said, eyes opening as he looked back up at her. "I might as well die honorably."

Morgana could see was not going to get anywhere with him. This Galahad was stronger than the others. In fact, he was stronger willed than anyone she had met in quite a long time. He reminded her of Arthur in many ways. Reminding her of Arthur was never a good thing. Growling under her breath with frustration, Morgana slammed the blade down on a nearby table and made her way outside of the tent to the guards.

"Kill the others." Morgana said, speaking loud enough to where Galahad could hear. "I want their heads on pikes."

Galahad's chest tightened as fear for his fellow men gripped him. Painfully, he struggled to get to his feet. Each man knew that the outcome of this might mean their lives. They each knew that in the end, seeing their families again probably would not be an option. But Galahad had to try to give them another chance. He had to fight one last time to try to help them.

As he finally made it to his feet, his hand gripped the dagger that Morgana had left behind. He clenched his teeth and, putting one foot in front of the other, he began to make his way from the tent.

"Untie them! Put them on their knees!" Morgana shouted outside.

Galahad's heart hammered against his chest.

With each step it got harder to remain on his feet, but, he continued anyway.

_'Sister...I am so sorry.' _He thought to himself as he neared the entrance. _'We fought the best that we could...I am afraid in the end it will be up to you and those you bring with you to help our people.'_

"ON THEIR KNEES!" Morgana's voice boomed from outside.

Galahad took a deep breath. _'Albion, give me strength.'_

Without wasting another moment, Galahad gathered what strength he had within him and gave a battle cry as he rushed from the tent, dagger raised to pierce into whoever came at him. As he broke out of the tent, one of Morgana's men went to draw his sword and strike him down but, as if a mad man in the wild, Galahad struck first, digging the dagger deep into the man's throat.

Blood gushed forth and the dagger came free as the guard fell to the ground. Galahad wasted no time turning to make quick work of the next man that came after him.

With a quick move he dodged the guard's swinging sword, then lodged the dagger into the man's chest, right into his heart.

The guard gave a surprised cry, then Galahad watched as the life left his eyes. Yanking the dagger from his chest, Galahad let the man fall and went to take down whoever else came at him, but the next person to come at him was Morgana.

With a simple raise of her hand, her eyes glowed golden and he was sent flying through the air where, a moment later, he crashed roughly against the ground.

The dagger flew from his grasp, landing nearby.

The world blacked out for a moment or two.

All he could hear was the sound of shouting and the thundering beat of his own heart. He struggled to breath, his lungs crying out painfully for him to suck in the fresh air around him. The air had been knocked out of him in the fall, that much he could gather. He wished it hadn't happened through. It felt like there was a giant weight crushing down on his chest, restricting him from breathing.  
His mouth opened and he fought against the pain.

After what felt like eternity, he finally gave a gasp and his vision cleared. Coughing horribly, he rolled over, finally getting air back into his lungs.

The clinging of swords and the shouts of men met his ears again and he looked over to the side to see his men fighting the enemy once more. Apparently Morgana had them untied and his little act of violence against her men had allowed a big enough distraction to help his soldiers get the upper hand for a moment and fight.

"Galahad, run!" One of them, Caradoc, shouted at him as he laid there. "Get out of here!"

Run? Run where? He could barely move as it was. No, if anyone needed to run, it was his men.

"Go!" He shouted, his voice raspy and strained. "Forget about me! Run! Find Elaine!"

"Not without you!" Caradoc shouted.

"Go! I command it! Now leave!" Galahad knew they did not have time to argue this. Either he and the men left or they all stayed and died. That would not help anyone. Perhaps if they escaped, Caradoc could find Elaine and tell her what had transpired while she was away. "GO!"

Caradoc looked conflicted.

He wanted to grab Galahad and take him with them, but more of Morgana's men were coming and if he did not go now then there would be no escaping.

Finally, Coradoc grabbed hold of another soldier near him and the two of them rushed off towards the woods. The others followed after them.

Galahad gave a sigh of relief.

Maybe they had a chance.

Maybe they could get to safety.

"After them!" He heard Morgana command. Several of her men went rushing off to try an recapture the prisoners. Galahad felt certain, however, that they would fail. Footsteps made their way over to him and soon the sun above him was blocked out by Morgana's form as she stood there over him for a moment before stepping over him and lowering herself down, straddling him as her hand went to his throat. "It doesn't matter." She told him. "My men will get them soon enough."

"At least they have a chance now." Galahad said, starting to feel out of breath as he laid there. "I don't think your men will get them though... My soldiers... know these woods better than anyone."

Morgana leaned down, her eyes meeting his, her face dangerously close to his own. "Who is Elaine?" She asked, brow raised in question.

Galahad stared back at her. "Someone who... is going to rain hell on you when she finds what you've done to her people."

Morgana's eyes narrowed. "Is she your lover? Friend?"

"Sister." Galahad replied. "...And once she gets here...if I were you...I would run."

"So she's powerful." Morgana guessed.

"She has powerful friends."

"Like?"

Galahad said nothing. He closed his lips and pulled them into a tight line, refusing to answer anymore. Amusement twinkled in his eyes though. He knew his sister would not fail them. He had sent her to get King Arthur, but there had been hidden motives behind that. By sending her to King Arthur he knew that she would be heard by Emrys as well and knowing Emrys, he would not let his people suffer in such a way.

He would come with Elaine and with Emrys' help, they would be able to drive Morgana back.

She just had no idea what was coming for her and he wasn't about to spoil the big surprise.

Moments later her men came back.

Morgana got to her feet and glared at them. "Where are the prisoners?" She asked.

Her men looked regretful, fearful even. "...They...they got away, M'lady."

"They got away?" Morgana hissed.

Galahad chuckled from where he laid on the ground.

Morgana flicked her hand at the men before her and each and every one of them flew back, smacking into the nearby trees and the ground. They had failed her. They deserved to die. The moment the last man hit the ground she turned to another one of her men that was standing nearby, waiting for orders.

"Pick him up. Shackle him. We're taking him with us."

"Where are we going, m'lady?"

"We're moving camp."

The guard gave a nod and came over to Galahad, yanking him from the ground, not caring if he caused him pain or not.

Galahad blocked out what pain he did feel and just stared after Morgana who was marching away, looking furious. He smirked. She wasn't going to win this. He could feel it. She was going to let her rage control her and in the end it would be her rage that would make her fall in defeat.

When that happened, he hoped to God he was there to see it.


	12. Chapter 12

"What's wrong with you Merlin?"

"Hmm?" Merlin glanced behind him to see Arthur leaning against a tree, watching him closely.

"You seem off." Arthur explained. "Are you starting to have second thoughts about going?"

Merlin's brow rose. "What? No!" He said, quickly shaking his head. "No. Of course not. It's just...I just have a lot on my mind. Tha's all." He shrugged some, his stomach twisted as he thought back on his conversation with Kilgharrah. He had so much on him, so much he had to consider, that he had to think about. If only there was more time...

"Same here."

Arthur's voice pulled him back from his ever wandering thoughts and he watched as he made his way over to him. He had been so busy with his own worries and troubles that today he had hardly took the time to check on Arthur. He was going against everything he believed, after all. He had left behind his kingdom to go blindly into a impossible battle without any knights except for Gwaine - who seemed fix on flirting with Elaine as they rested from a long day's journey.

"You're doing the right thing, Arthur." Merlin assured his friend. "I'm proud of you, for coming to help the Druids like this."

"Is it the right thing?" Arthur asked, voice quiet. "Ever since I left Camelot, I've had this growing feeling like I'm doing something wrong. My father...he was against these people for so long, yet they've helped me countless times. How can I just overlook that?" He sighed heavily.

Merlin felt guilt. He should have been paying more attention to Arthur.

His friend and King needed him now more than ever.

"Arthur," Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder. Arthur instantly looked at him, holding his gaze. "Your father was blinded by his hate for all things magic. He couldn't see that it's the welder of the magic that you must be cautious of, not the magic itself. If someone used magic, then it was off with their heads! He didn't care. He didn't stop to ask," He saw Arthur start to look defensive and he held up a hand to stop him from speaking. "If a evil person uses magic, then their magic is evil...but there are good people out there Arthur, good, just, people who use their magic for the good of all and want nothing more than to see the world thrive. Their magic? It's nothing to be worried about. Elaine and her people? I have a feeling like they will be some of the greatest allies Camelot has ever had. They trust you Arthur. They stand by you. You ask how can you overlook that? The answer is...you can't."

Arthur stood there in silence, letting Merlin's words sink in.

Merlin let his hand fall to the side and turned to go, but, a second later, Arthur reached and and grasped his arm.

Merlin turned to him.

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur said. "I find...that sometimes in my darkest moments of doubt...you are always there to talk some sense into me." He smiled a bit at that. "You are a good friend."

"I am always here for you, Arthur." Merlin replied. "I believe in you, for you are my King _and _friend."

Arthur was grateful for that, though he couldn't shake this feeling like something was wrong with Merlin. The way his friend looked like he held the world on his shoulders. "If there was something wrong, you would tell me, right?" He asked.

Merlin's heart began to hammer against his chest at just those words.

There were so many things going on. Nothing wrong, but things that were bothering him. Things he knew that needed to be out in the open but he was worried on the outcome. If and when Arthur found out about his magic, would he forgive him? Would he trust him?

Or would he put a sword to his chest and call him a traitor?

Arthur stepped toward him, letting his arm go. "Merlin?" he questioned. "What's wrong?"

Merlin took a deep breath. "Arthur..."

"Yes?"

"There's something that you need to know." Merlin felt like he was shaking to pieces, but, surprisingly, he was keeping things under control. He was proud of how his voice kept strong and didn't shake to show any sign of emotion.

Arthur gave a nod. "Alright, what is it?"

This was it.

The time had come to let him know.

Hopefully, things would go alright and if they didn't, then he prayed that Arthur learn to forgive him some day.

"Arthur, I have-"

"Hey, you two." All of a sudden Gwaine appeared at the top of the hill. "Are you ready to go? Elaine and I have things packed. We should probably head out."

Merlin felt like he was going to be faint.

He glared over at Gwaine, giving him an annoyed look.

He couldn't believe he had just interrupted one of the most important moments of his life!

Already, Arthur looked like he was ready to go. He turned to Merlin and Merlin quickly let his glare fall from his face. "We'll talk about this later, alright?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes. Later."

_'If there is a later...'_ He thought to himself.

Arthur gave him a pat on the arm, then made his way up the hill to where Gwaine and Elaine were. Merlin watched him go and wanted nothing more than to collapse on the forest floor, his heart slamming roughly against his chest, but he forced himself to follow after him.

* * *

Caradoc had been a faithful friend and protector of his kind ever since the rise of his 16th year. His people were warm, welcoming, souls who sought nothing but the peace for all of Albion.

They had their hard times here and there, but his people never once complained.

They were grateful for what they head.

Their families.

Their homes.

Their lives.

They had gone through everything. Storms. Battles. The Great Purge. Anything and everything and yet these people still managed to stay optomistic about the future. A future that was told would bring about the rise of Albion and finally give everyone a rest from cruelty.  
These wonderful people were now being hunted down and slaughtered like animals. Not by any great Kings, not by Camelot - but by one of their own.

And they were suppose to have hope for the future?

Caradoc was quickly losing all hope.

He had seen friends cut down before him.

Then there was Galahad. The one man that he was suppose to protect with his life or die trying and he had left him back there with the enemy.

To Caradoc, it looked like this would be the end.

There would be no help coming.

How did they even know if Elaine made it to Camelot?

Caradoc slowed his horse as he came to a old bridge. The others that had been with him had parted ways with him once they had found some horses and they had gone on to the haven to be with their people. To protect them if it ever came down to them having to battle there. He now was faced with finding Elaine.

If that was even possible.

But he had to try, for Galahad's sake.

He owed him that much.

* * *

**CAMELOT - **

How is the King?

When will the King get better?

Can we see the King?

Has the King ordered anything for us to do?

Is the King ever going to be alright?

Should we start preparing funeral arrangments?

Those were just some of the questions that Guinevere found herself being bombarded by on a daily basis. What part of 'The King will be ill for a week or two' did these people not understand? She wanted to snap at each and every one of them, but, thankfully, Leon was there to put people in their places and make them leave her when it was apparent she was becoming stressed by their questioning.

She wished she could tell them what their King was off doing.

She felt certain that his people would be proud, but, then it would alert Morgana that he was gone and they couldn't have anything happening while he was away.

Slowly pacing back and forth in the throne room, Gwen held her hands close to herself as she begged whoever was listening to her prayers that Arthur and the others would return to Camelot safely.

Not having him near and not hearing from him in so long worried her.

Shouldn't they have been there by now?

"They will be alright, Gwen." Gaius' fatherly voice met her ears and she stopped, turning to him.

"I want to believe that with all of my heart," She said. "But I'm worried."

"I understand, but they will be safe. I promise."

"_How _can you promise that, Gaius?"

He gave her a knowing look. "Because Arthur has someone on his side who will not let them fail. In fact, I don't believe he even knows how to fail when it comes to making sure Arthur is safe and that all turns out well for the good of others."

Gwen tilted her head to the side. "Who? Gwaine?"

Gaius gave her a faint smile, but said nothing more on it. "Come, I'll make you a sleeping draft to help you get some rest. While Arthur is away, the people need their Queen."


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, bad Gwaine! It would be like him to walk up at an important moment like that and ruin things. **

**Glad you guys liked the newest chapters. I can't believe I've managed to write as much as I have today, but, I guess that is a good thing for all of you. =]**

**Happy reading!**

**-Monty**

* * *

"So, have you lived in the woods all of your life?"

"No."

"I didn't think you looked much like a Druid girl. Where are you from?"

"Elsewhere."

"You're a very mysterious woman, did you know that?"

"I've been told quite often."

"You know, it makes it hard for people to trust you."

Elaine paused in her steps and looked at Gwaine, "Why, Sir Gwaine, you don't trust me?" She asked, giving him a mock look of hurt. She then smirked and continued on. "People have to earn my trust before I give them such personal information about my life."

"Ah, so you don't trust us." Gwaine said, figuring her out.

Elaine shrugged. "I'm getting there, but, I have yet to make my final decision on you lot."

"Why? We're coming to help you move your people to safety. Isn't that enough to trust us?" Gwaine questioned. Elaine said nothing, causing Gwaine to quicken his pace and get in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. He stepped up to her and smiled slyly as he looked at her. "Come on. Just tell me one little thing about you. One little thing that I don't know."

"Why is it so important?" Elaine inquired.

"It just is. Now come on, beautiful, just one thing. For me." He gave her his charming smile, trying to weasel his way into her heart.

Elaine wasn't bought so easily though. She gave him a sad look. "If you were to find out who I am, I'm not sure you would fancy me as much anymore. In fact, it might even put a strain on what little friendship that has managed to grow between myself and your King."

Gwaine frowned. "Why's that?"

"Reasons." Elaine replied.

Gwaine sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're not going to give me any straight answers, are you?"

Elaine shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. For now, that information is better kept secret."

"You will tell me later on, right? After I get done saving your people and slaying a few bad guys?" Gwaine pushed. He wanted to know more about her. She was interesting. Beautiful. Plus, Gwaine liked a good challenge and that was exactly what she was. A challenge.

Elaine pondered this for a moment. She knew Gwaine was a good man and, after their ordeal with Morgana, she was sure that there wouldn't be many secrets between them anymore anyway. So, what would it hurt to promise him this when it was bound to come about?

"Yes. I will tell you." Elaine said, placing her hand over her heart. "Promise."

That was acceptable to Gwaine. He moved out of her way, giving her a bit of a bow. As she went to pass he quickly held out his hand which now held a flower in it. Elaine paused and stared at it, feeling her face grow hot.

"Gwaine, forever the charmer." Arthur muttered as he walked past with Merlin.

"I can't help it. She's beautiful!" Gwaine called after him, then looked back at Elaine. "It's yours."

Elaine almost looked like if she touched the flower it might bite her, though, after a moment or two, she reached over and took it from Gwaine's fingers. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Gwaine winked.

Ahead of them Merlin leaned over to Arthur. "How is it that we're about to head into battle and he's still able to swoon ladies off their feet?"

Arthur chuckled. "Who knows the ways of Gwaine." He said, completely clueless himself. As long as he could remember, Gwaine had always been this way. It didn't matter what was going on around him, he'd find time to either drink some ale or flirt with a pretty girl. It never messed with his fighting abilities though, so, Arthur didn't mind it.

Deciding to change the subject, Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Elaine who now had Gwaine's flower perched in her hair behind her ear. "How much farther until we reach where your camp was?" He asked.

"Not long now." Elaine said.

"You sure? We could have taken a wrong turn or something..."

"No. This is the way. I know these woods."

"Shhh!" Merlin's sudden sharp tone caused them all to look at him. He held a hand up, his eyes searching the forest. He had heard something not but moments ago.

"What is it?" Arthur questioned in a whisper.

"We're not alone..." Merlin let him know.

"You think it could be Morgana?" Gwaine asked, all playfulness in him had been set aside, now all that was left was a warrior who was ready to fight if the moment called for it. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword and without even realizing it, he had took a protective step towards Elaine.

Merlin slowly shook his head. "No. It's not Morgana."

Arthur's brow creased. "How would you know?"

"I just would." Merlin said, though he wasn't really paying attention to his answers. He was too busy feeling the forest out. Looking for magic of any kind. Then, here it was! It wasn't powerful, but, it was there. "Hide!" He hissed.

He grabbed Arthur and the two of them went rushing behind some bushes.

Gwaine did the same with Elaine, hiding her behind a fallen tree.

"Did you see someone?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No, but someone's here."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, Arthur." Merlin snapped. "Trust me."

Arthur did trust him. He didn't know why. Merlin was a horrible manservant. He was never around when he needed him. He was clumsy. He was stupid. He was-

_'Stop that.'_ Arthur growled at himself. _'He's none of those things and you know it. He has been a dear friend to you. He has always been by your side. If you can trust anyone, it's Merlin.'_

With that thought, he gave Merlin a nod. "I do trust you."

Merlin felt emotions threaten to take hold of him, but he battled them back as he went back to looking at the forest. Finally, after what felt like hours, a horse came into view with a man. He looked badly beaten and tired, but he was making his way through the woods with purpose. He had a destination in mind, that much could be seen.

Was he friend or foe though?

Merlin kept his eyes on him. _'Stop!' _He commanded in his mind.

The man pulled on the horses reigns and his eyes grew wide as he began to case out the area. _'Who's there?'_

_'First, tell me who __**YOU **__are. If I like your answer, you may live long enough to know who I am.' _Merlin answered.

_'I am Caradoc.' _The man's voice entered Merlin's head. His name meant nothing to him though. He knew of no 'Caradoc', though Elaine might.

_'Where do you ride to?'_ Merlin decided to continue questioning him. From where Elaine was at, she couldn't see the rider, so, he was unsure if she knew who he was or not.

_'Camelot. I seek the Lady Elaine.' _Came the man's reply. _'If you are one of Morgana's men, come out and face me.' _Suddenly he drew his sword and came down from his horse. _'Fight me, coward!'_

Merlin gave a sigh of relief and turned to Arthur. "He's safe."

"What? How could you possibly know that? The man just pulled out a sword!" Arthur was beginning to wonder if perhaps Merlin was getting sick or something. He had been off lately and perhaps it was just because he had a fever?

Merlin wanted to smack himself. Arthur had not heard any of the conversation he had just had with Caradoc. Of course he didn't understand why the man was safe to be around.

Quickly, Merlin searched for a reason for Arthur to trust him.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Caradoc then shouted.

Arthur went to get up but Merlin quickly pulled him back to the ground.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur hissed.

"Arthur, his name is Caradoc. He's come looking for Elaine. I believe he's from her camp." Merlin explained quickly. "Don't ask me how I know. I just do. Trust me." He was going out on a limb here. He knew that his reasoning sounded mad, Arthur was even looking at him as if he had grown a extra head or something, but he didn't know how else to explain. "Let me go talk to him."

Arthur shook his head. "He's got a sword-"

"I'll be fine." Merlin's stern voice shook Arthur some.

This was a Merlin he had never seen before.

So sure, so confident and...was it possible for Merlin to suddenly seem like he was powerful? There was something about him and Arthur wasn't sure what it was, but just by looking at him Arthur knew that whatever the man out there did, his manservant - his friend - would be able to handle it.

Merlin did not wait for his permission. A moment later he got up from where he was at and stepped out to meet with Caradoc.

"So, you've finally come out to face me?" Caradoc asked, peering at him coldly.

Merlin raised his hands to show he meant no harm. "I'm a friend." He answered.

"You're no friend of mine." Caradoc growled.

"Elaine!" Merlin called out. "Elaine, come out here!"

At that, Caradoc's glare faltered.

The sound of leaves rustling off to the side brought their attention to where Elaine and Gwaine's hiding place had been. The moment Caradoc saw Elaine his dropped his sword to his side and grinned.

"Thank, Albion!" He exlaimed. "I was afraid I wouldn't find you!"

Elaine rushed from Gwaine's side and to Caradoc. Once she reached him her eyes flickered over him, looking at his wounds and such with worry. "What of the others?" She asked. "What of my brother and our people?"

Caradoc's grin faded almost instantly. "Morgana killed most of our men. Galahad managed to keep a handful of us alive and Morgana captured us. The people are still safe from what I know of...but...Galahad is still Morgana's prisoner."

"Was he well when you saw him?" Elaine asked.

Caradoc wanted to lie and tell her yes, but he knew Elaine would see through it. "Morgana is a cruel witch, m'lady." He said. "Galahad had his share of torment the last I saw him."

Elaine clenched her teeth.

The fact that Morgana even dare lay a finger on her brother made her blood run cold.

She knew Galahad could take care of himself, but still, the thought of her brother being hurt fueled this desire to find Morgana and cause her some pain of her own.

"He's strong. I'm certain he will survive." Caradoc said, trying to be encouraging.

Elaine said nothing to that. She just gave a nod and turned from him.

Off to the side, Arthur and Gwaine approached.

"King Arthur of Camelot." Arthur introduced himself, holding out his hand. "And this is my knight, Sir Gwaine - and my manservant, Merlin."

Caradoc stared at Arthur for a moment or two. "King Arthur of Camelot?"

"Yes."

"You've actually come to help us?"

"I've come to do what I can." Arthur replied. "As you can see, I have no army with me..." He trailed off, feeling bad about that once again, but he knew that what he was doing was appreciated.

Caradoc seemed to sense what he felt. "Thank you, for what you _are_ doing." His gaze then drifted over Gwaine, but didn't linger too long before he looked to Merlin.

_'Emrys.'_ Caradoc's voice filled his mind.

Merlin shifted some where he stood, but gave a nod of his head.

_'So, you and King Arthur are coming to our aid?'_

Merlin looked at Arthur who didn't seem to be paying much attention and he gave another nod in Caradoc's direction.

_'Our people will be forever in your debt, Emrys.'_

It was then that Merlin looked back at him and gave a shake of his head that was barely noticeable unless you had been watching. _'All that I ask of you in return for this, is that you continue to support Arthur. What he is doing now, in this moment, is a large step for all of Albion and Camelot. You know this, so fight by his side, follow him into whatever battle he may send you...that is all I ask of you in return for this.'_

Caradoc did not seem to need long to answer. _'All we do, Emrys, is for you and the King.'_ He gave a bow of his head and both he and Merlin were pulled out of their thoughts as Arthur's questioning voice was heard.

"Where have Morgana and her men gone now?" Arthur asked.

"They may still be where I left them at." Caradoc answered.

"Right now our main priority should be the people, Arthur." Merlin spoke up. "We need to get them to safety."

Arthur gave a nod. "Merlin's right. Take us the the haven and we'll get your people to Camelot. After that, if we are able, we will come back."

"What? Why?" Gwaine asked, brow kinked. "Why would we come back?"

"Didn't you hear?" Arthur glanced at Elaine. "The Lady's brother has been taken prisoner. I promised her I would get _all_ of her people to Camelot...and I plan on doing just that."

That move surprised even Merlin, but, he felt a swell of pride. "Then we had best get going."

Arthur smiled at him. "That we had."

Without another word, their group - which had now gained a member (and a horse) - made their way onward.


	14. Chapter 14

**So thrilled that you have all enjoyed the newest chapters! A lot of you are asking for a magic reveal, I promise, it'll be soon. As for Galahad, you're about to get another dose of him. ;]**

**-Monty**

* * *

Morgana had decided to settle her came in a small forest cavern not far from where they had been earlier. Here, in the cavern, they were out of sight and gained the advantage of pulling a surprise attack on anyone who came their way - which was what she wanted.

Now that she knew that someone was going to be coming after her and her men, she wanted to be ready. Still, Galahad would not tell her exactly who his sister was going to be bringing with her, but the confidence he had over that little secret unnerved her.

She wanted to know.

She wanted to prepare and be ready for whatever was to come.

Galahad wasn't cooperating though.

She had done everything she could possibly think of. She had tortured him. Beat him. Brought him within inches of his life and still he refused to talk. Yes, he reminded her exactly of Arthur. Arthur wouldn't break either. He would keep silent to protect the ones he loved.

Perhaps Arthur and this Galahad should become friends...

Too bad that would never happen.

She wasn't planning on letting him live that long. If Galahad wouldn't give her answers, if he wouldn't work with her, then she would kill him, but not until she let him watch as she killed those he cared for. Somehow, some way, she would find them and when she did he would have to watch as she rid the world of every single one of them.

Then and only then, when he's a shell of a man, she will kill him.

"Plotting some sort of evil plan again?"

Morgana, who's dark gaze had been fixed on the camp fire before her, turned to Galahad who was shackled to the nearest tree. A cold smirk settled onto her face. "None that you get the pleasure of knowing about."

"I wasn't really interested anyway. I was just asking. I know I annoy you, so, it brings me some pleasure knowing that I can get under your skin with just my voice." Galahad flashed her a charming smile.

Morgana stepped towards him. "Then maybe I should deprive you of your voice." She said.

"But then you wouldn't get to hear me scream...then again, I don't believe you've actually heard me scream yet. You know, with your poor torture tactics and all." He shrugged.

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "You know, perhaps I will let you keep your voice, that way I can hear not your screams, but your cries of agony." A wicked smile blossomed on her lips. "The cries you'll have ripping from your chest the moment I kill your dear sister and whoever she brings with her."

Galahad chuckled. "I doubt that."

"Oh, ye of little faith." Morgana tsked. "Why do you think I have placed my camp here? From this area my men can search the forest and from here, we can come as if out of no where and attack those who come this way. I am betting that your sister will be along sooner or later and when she does, I will have my men ready."

"So, that's your evil plan?" Galahad rested his head against the tree and smirked. "I thought I wasn't going to get the _pleasure_ of knowing about it." He mocked.

Morgana's eyes flickered with anger when she realized that he had been playing with her in order to get her to tell him what she was plotting. It infuriated her how easily he was able to make her feel like a fool.

She was powerful!

She was strong!

It should be the other way around!

How was it he was able to get information from her, but she was unable to get a single thing from his lips?

"_Arta et ardent!" _Morgana hissed, hand raised towards Galahad.

Galahad shieled his face, but it was not his face or body that she was trying to toss her magic at. Instead he felt the shackles on his wrist tighten more to where the metal touched his skin all around, then, suddenly, they grew white hot.

Galahad bit down on his bottom lip, teeth clenched, as the pain seared through his skin - literally.

Morgana smiled with satisfaction. "Have nothing to say?" She asked, mocking him now. When she was met with silence she came closer to him, leaning against the tree and looking down at the shackles. She could smell his skin burning and see blood starting to drip from his wrists.

"I can let it continue. I just need you alive for a while, I really have no use for your hands. They can burn off for all I care, but I can make it stop if you tell me who your sister is bringing with her." Morgana replied.

Closing his eyes, Galahad tried to block out the pain.

He could already taste blood in his mouth from where his teeth had dug so deep into his lip that it had been cut.

_'You can survive this...'_ Galahad told himself. _'She can't kill you.'_

"Tell. Me. What. I. Want. To. KNOW!" Morgana shouted down at him.

Again, she was met with silence.

'M'lady."

Morgana growled, turning away from Galahad and threw dagger eyes at her guard that had interrupted her interrogation. "What?" She snapped. With her mind off of the spell, the shackles cooled off and Galahad was given some relief.

"The look outs report that they've sighted a group of people not far from here."

Galahad opened his eyes and looked at the guard.

Morgana looked alarmed. "Who? Where?"

"A band of five, near our last camping place." The guard replied.

"Just five?" Morgana asked, laughter starting to trickle from her throat and past her lips. She glanced back at Galahad. "It seems as if the rescue party you were hoping on is a disappointment." She laughed lightly.

Galahad had her worried there for a time.

She had thought she would be facing a army of some sort, but no, it turns out there were just five people coming to his aid and the aid of his people.

Getting rid of them would be so easy...

"M'lady..." The guard spoke again, this time he sounded hesitant to say anything to her.

Morgana's laughter died down some. "What?"

"...Arthur Pendragon was with them..."

Galahad couldn't help but let a smile of his own stetch out onto his face. Elaine had been successful. She had gotten to Camelot and Arthur had proven to be the King that he had promised his sister he would be. Now he was coming to their air and surely, one of the people in the group, was Emrys.

All humor on Morgana's face wiped away. "Arthur is with them?"

The guard nodded. "Along with the one known as Gwaine and his manservant, Merlin. He travels with a young woman and another man - one of the prisoners that recently escaped."

Morgana let that sink in for a moment before she scoffed. "The five of them, against my army? They are walking right into my grasp and ultimately their deaths. Let them come - " She stopped herself then and a sly smile crept up on her lips. "On second thought, follow them. I am sure they will lead us to the ones that escaped from the camp. In the end, we will kill two birds with one stone."

The guard gave a bow of his head and rushed off to follow her orders.

Morgana chuckled and looked down at Galahad. "Seems as if I am going to get what I want after all."

"You might be able to follow them, but fighting against them wouldn't be wise." Galahad replied.

"Why's that? They pose no threat to me." Morgana couldn't believe how luck had fallen into her favor. Perhaps, today, she wouldn't need a army to take over Camelot. She would kill Arthur and that would be that and she would take her rightful place as ruler.

"They may be a small band of people, but, there is great power within it." Galahad answered. "I was going to save it as a surprise for later, but, I want to knock you off of whatever high horse you dared let yourself get on. You're bound to fail at whatever attack you initiate on them. Want to know why?"

"Enlighten me." Morgana said.

"Wherever Arthur is, Emrys goes also." Galahad said bluntly.

With just that name, he saw that he had struck fear into Morgana's heart.

Her face paled some and she took a step back.

"He wouldn't." Morgana hissed. "Besides, you heard my guard just now. There was no Emrys! Just your sister, your pathetic soldier, Gwaine and that ridiculous manservant of Arthur's! There is no Emrys coming!"

"Believe me. He's there." Galahad tilted his head some. "When they draw near, you'll feel it. You'll know he's around and that's when you'll know that all of your plans have been in vain."

"Be quiet!" Morgana lashed out, her hand harshly connecting with Galahad's face.

He winced, but he instantly looked back at her. "Pray to whatever god you pray to, Morgana. Emrys is coming." With that, he spat on the ground at her feet and then gave her a look that dared her to do anything about it.

Morgana looked murderous, but she didn't have time to mess with him.

She needed to go after Arthur and the others herself.

She needed to get rid of them all and if Emrys was there, she planned on killing him herself.

"Prepare the horses!" She shouted, marching away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Woot! Things are starting to heat up in the storyline. Who knows what is bound to happen next - cause I sure don't. This story has taken a life of it's own. I guess we'll all see how things go.**

**Happy reading!**

**-Monty**

* * *

Merlin could feel magic in the woods.

It was like it was part of the very soil that they walked on.

Apart of the trees...

In the air...

The Druids were nearby, as was Morgana.

Merlin had felt her dark magic an hour or so ago but had said nothing to anyone.

What was he going to say? 'I can sense that Morgana is near because of her magic'? Alright, that would be the sensible thing to say, but, then he would have to explain to Arthur and Gwaine how he could 'sense' her magic.

He was going to have to do that anyway.

With them getting closer and closer to their destination and with an attack from Morgana more than likely, he knew he needed to let Arthur know about him. He couldn't let him find out in the heat of battle. It might throw Arthur off at a crucial moment in a fight and get him hurt, or worse, killed.

The others walked behind them, Gwaine was lost in conversation with Elaine and Caradoc, trying still to learn all that he could from them. Not to mention he was also still flirting with Elaine. Merlin figured he was doing that because the moment was so grim and the air was so thick with tension and caution that Gwaine had to do something - anything - to keep his spirit light.

Maybe since the other three were distracted for now, he could finally have this moment with Arthur.

Though, he felt sick to his stomach at the thought of it.

What was Arthur's reaction going to be?

Would he hate him?

Would he despise him for lying all of this time?

"Merlin..." At Arthur speaking to him Merlin jumped some, startled. Arthur chuckled. "Scared already?" His King teased him.

Merlin gave him a sheepish smile. "I was lost in thought."

"Care to share with me what's on your mind? We didn't get to talk about it earlier." Arthur said.

His heart started to pick up pace again and his stomach twisted and turned and knotted in on itself. He wanted to change the subject. He wanted to brush it off like he always did.

But this had to be done.

This talk needed to happen.

"I have...something to tell you..." Merlin started off. At first his voice came out a bit shaky, but he managed to make it stronger. "Something important and I need you to hear me out until the end."

Arthur gave a nod of his head. "Alright."

Merlin took a deep breath. "When I first came to Camelot, I had no idea what was waiting for me. What kind of life I would lead there. Then, on my first day, I saw Uther execute a man accused of using magic...and then I met you. You were such a prat and I was so certain that I would hate you for the rest of my life."

Arthur shot him a look. "Is this going somewhere?" He asked, though he looked slightly amused.

Merlin continued. "I wasn't sure if I would fit in and find my place there. I really saw no future for myself besides helping Gaius give out medicines and such. But it didn't take long for me to find my purpose for being in Camelot."

"What was that? The taverns?" Arthur teased.

Merlin smiled faintly and shook his head. "No." He replied. "You."

Arthur's teasing smile faded some as he looked over at Merlin.

His manservant continued on and now he had Arthur's undivided attention.

"I found that it was my destiny to be by your side and help you become the King you are today. To protect you. To be your friend. It was hard at first. You were a clotpole and rude and bossy and some days I didn't know if I could go on-"

"_Mer_lin..."

"But, Arthur, I would do it all over again if given the choice."

Arthur stopped, as did Merlin.

"Something wrong?" Gwaine asked as he, Elaine, and Caradoc walked up to them.

"Keep going, Merlin and I will be with you in a moment." Arthur ordered. It was clear that he and Merlin needed a moment alone.

Gwaine gave a nod and he and the others made their way around and and continued on.

"Merlin, what are you getting at?" Arthur asked. His friend held such a serious expression on his usually goofy looking face. He was worried about where Merlin was taking this conversation.

"I would never betray you, Arthur. You're my friend. You're my King. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, no pain I wouldn't suffer through, no death I wouldn't gladly die if it meant saving your life." Merlin spoke with such conviction.

Arthur felt a bit shaken.

Sure, Merlin had said plenty of times that he would gladly die for him, but, still. He had never heard him sound like this before.

"I want you to know that you can trust me. It might not seem like it at first, but, you'll see, in time, that I mean you no harm. That I'm still the same old Merlin you've had to deal with all of these years."

"Merlin, maybe you shouldn't-" Arthur was going to tell him not to speak anymore. He was scared about what Merlin had to say. He felt for sure that whatever it was would either ruin or put a strain on the one friendship that he had always felt was strong and true. He didn't want that to happen.

So many people had betrayed him in the past.

So many people had lost his trust.

He didn't want to add Merlin on that list.

But Merlin held up a hand, a way to politely ask him to be quiet.

Then, without much trouble at all, the words of truth spilled from Merlin's mouth.

"I have magic."

Arthur stared at him for a moment. The words didn't quite register with his mind at first, but then, when they did, he kinked a brow and scoffed. "Merlin-"

"This isn't a joke." Merlin said firmly. "I have magic, Arthur. I was born with it. I have been using it to help Camelot since I arrived and now I have to use it to fight of Morgana to help us get back to Camelot."

"There's no possible way that you have magic, Merlin. People can't be born with it. You have to study it for many years. Are you feeling alright? I thought you might have a fever and now I'm positive that you do." Arthur said, stepping forward to check Merlin's forehead.

"Arthur!" Merlin snapped.

Arthur's hand paused. "What?" He chuckled.

"I'm not sick." Merlin said, trying desperately now to get Arthur to understand. "The Druids call me Emrys. It was destined for me to be in Camelot, to help you. I have been using magic since I was little - I've fought countless beasts and creatures and people for you-"

"Merlin, hold still, let me check your head. Maybe those arrows you got shot with had some sort of poison in them and it didn't start working until now." Arthur replied, taking another step towards him.

"Why won't you believe me?" Merlin asked, just standing there and allowing Arthur to finally check his forehead. "I have magic, Arthur. I have to use it to fight off Morgana. If I don't, then we're all as good as dead-"

"Hmm, you do seem a bit warm." Arthur said, seeming to have completely ignored what Merlin had just been saying.

"Unbelieveable. Are you really this daft?" Merlin exclaimed.

Arthur looked at him. "Merlin, in all my years of knowing you, I've found that you have many gifts. The gift of laziness. The gift of tardiness. The gift of whining so loudly that you scare off all of the deer that I'm trying to hunt. The gift of magic, however, isn't something you have."

Merlin was dumbfounded.

He had finally told Arthur he had magic.

He had finally confessed and it had been heart felt and it had been perfect and now Arthur didn't believe him!

"You just have no idea." Merlin said with a scoff. "I do have magic." _'In fact, I'm one of the most powerful warlocks around! But you'd be completely oblivious to it, wouldn't you?' _He screamed in his mind at him.

"Merlin, thank you for trying to cheer me up before we head into battle." Arthur said, smirking as he turned to go.

However, Merlin wasn't going to just let this be.

He had confessed.

Arthur needed to realize this wasn't some joke.

He needed to know that once they got out there and if they faced Morgana that he would be using magic to save them.

"What can I do to prove it to you?" Merlin asked then. "Give me a task. Anything. I'll do it."

Arthur stopped and turned back to him. "Merlin-"

"I'm serious, Arthur." Merlin replied.

Arthur smiled some. "You are taking your joke a little too far, aren't you?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Merlin asked, his blue eyes holding all seriousness within them. Arthur noted that he had that 'wise' look about him again. Like he was wise beyond his years and knew what was best. He also looked strong. Confident. However, Arthur didn't want him to continue. He had heard him the first time and the second time and the third time...

He just didn't want to believe it.

If he did, then that meant that Merlin had been breaking the law all of this time and everything in him told him that magic was evil - yet his heart battled with those thoughts because here he was, going to save the Druids, and they used magic, yet they weren't evil.

Then there were Merlin's words to him earlier.

_"If a evil person uses magic, then their magic is evil...but there are good people out there Arthur, good, just, people who use their magic for the good of all and want nothing more than to see the world thrive..."_

Merlin, his friend, had always been there by him, always trying to get him to see reason and usually, in the end, Merlin was right.

But he just didn't want this on his mind right now.

To have this knowledge and questions upon questions to come raining down on him that he'd love to interrogate Merlin with.

His manservant - his clumsy, idiotic...loyal, manservant - wouldn't have this conversation end any other way.

"You have magic..." Arthur made himself say it. It wasn't a question. He was just stating what Merlin had stated moments before.

Merlin gave a nod.

"And you've had it all this time, protecting Camelot?"

Again, Merlin nodded.

"I can show you." Merlin replied.

Arthur quickly shook his head. "Don't." He almost sounded like he was begging for a moment. Clearing his throat he gave Merlin a look. "Just, don't. Not right now."

"Arthur, I'm sorry you've had to find out this way." Merlin said, seeing how conflicted this made his King. "But I swear to you, I've only ever used it to help Camelot. To help you and protect you."

Arthur was silent, taking in Merlin's confession.

First Morgana. Then Agravaine. Now Merlin?

That thought didn't settle well with Arthur. Merlin's name shouldn't be in the list of traitors...yet he had used magic. He had broke the laws. He had lied all of these years. What had he done with his magic all of this time? In what ways had he used it?

"Arthur..." Merlin took a step towards him.

The King did not move from where he was at. He allowed him to approach him. When he got closer, Arthur finally took a deep breath, setting his jaw. "We will talk about this later, after everything is said and done. Is that understood? You're not allowed to go running off or getting yourself killed. I need to know everything...but now...now's just not the time."

"Yes, sire." Merlin replied.

"We should hurry and catch up with the others." Was all Arthur said after that as he turned and followed the voices of Gwaine and Elaine who were laughing together about something.

Merlin watched him go, a heaviness settling inside of him.

What was done was done.

Arthur now knew about his magic.

Whether the outcome of this reveal would be in Merlin's favor, he did not know. All he knew was that Arthur was right. Now wasn't the time to linger on it. They had people they needed to help and a witch they need to fight off.


	16. Chapter 16

**And the reviews pour in! I'm glad that you were all satisfied with the magic reveal. I kept trying to figure out if it should be this big, dramatic, thing where Arthur goes into a rage and such, but, I like to think that Arthur would have a sense of control since this IS Merlin we're talking about. Of course, he's not happy about things and they do have a lot to talk about, so, we'll see where things go for them. Now, on with the story!**

**-Monty**

* * *

**MORGANA'S CAMP - **

Morgana had rode off with her men not long ago.

She had been dead set on going after the others now that she heard that Emrys might be with them. How foolish could a person be? Could she not accept that whenever Emrys was around, her failure was imminent?

Knowing that it would be only a matter of time before all of this was over with and knowing that Emrys would have things under control, Galahad now tried to find a way to get free since all of the attention had now been taken off of him.

The men Morgana had left behind to watch the camp were more interested in watching the tree lines for Emrys than they were at watching their shackled prisoner.

He knew why they watched.

They were scared of Emrys.

They knew that if he truly was in the forest and coming after them, then they would stand no chance against him. Like all Druids, they had been raised with the same stories as anyone else of their kind.

Perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

Without Morgana here, perhaps he could use his persuasive tongue to earn freedom for himself. It was worth a try. Either he tried something or he would be stuck until someone came to his aid and that wasn't a given.

So, without hesistation, he spoke up.

"He's coming, you know." Galahad said loudly.

Several of the men glanced back at him, but did not seem impressed by his words.

"When he gets here, he won't be very happy with you."

"Emrys is a legend." One of the men scoffed.

"You know he's not-"

"Shut up before I come over there and make you."

Galahad leaned back against the tree. "So, what's the plan? What are you going to do when Emrys managed to take down Morgana and the rest of the men? How will you fight him off?"

"Emrys isn't here."

"How do you know?"

"I would know." The man spat at Galahad. Obviously he was getting to him - just as he was doing to the other men around, but instead of reacting in anger, he could see their eyes shaking with fear. They all knew that Emrys was very much real and they all knew what would happen if they were found by him.

"If I were you and your men, I would run." Galahad continued, pushing his luck like always. "Emrys is coming after Morgana and if he's coming after her, well, I can guarantee that he will be coming after you as well."

"I said shut up!"

Galahad took a breath. "Then again, it might not be Emrys who comes after you at all. Instead it might be King Arthur. I mean, surely, after he gets done cutting down some of Morgana's other men he's going to want to get rid of the rest so that nothing like this ever happens to innocent people again...so the chances of King Arthur coming after you are very high as well."

The man growled and marched over to him, pulling his sword from it's sheath. "I. Said. SHUT UP!"

"I heard you the first time but it's the fact that I can hear fear in your voice that keeps me from listening to you." Galahad said, peering up at the man. "You should run. I'm not saying this to protect you or to save you from the just punishment you deserve for the crimes you've committed against our people, but I'm saying it so that it'll be so much more interesting for those on the side lines to watch as you fall, flat on your face, when Emrys strikes you down."

That did it.

The man gave a angered shout and swung down his sword.

It was something that Galahad had been looking for. The right amount of anger and the right amount of muscle for him to get exactly what he wanted.

Just as the sword swiped down, Galahad twisted out of it's way and put the chain of his shackles in the sword's path.

A second later the sound of metal meeting metal was heard and he felt the chain give way and break under the mighty blow.

He was free!

With that thought he wasted no time. His foot came out, connecting with the man's knee cap.

The man gave a cry of pain as his leg bent backward in a painful angle.

As he fell to the ground, his sword came up, out of his grasp. Galahad stood to his feet and grabbed hold of it in perfect timing. Time seemed to slow down as well as he swung the blade just as the man's kneck came into view. A heart beat later crimson blood sprayed all of his shoes and the tree trunk as the man collapsed, life less.

The rest of the men stood there, staring, hardly believing what they had just seen.

Galahad kinked a brow at them, standing there, readying the sword. The men couldn't believe that he was even standing. After all that had been done to him they thought for sure he wouldn't have the strength to escape, much less fight. But there he stood, ready and waiting.

"What will it be?" Galahad called out to them. "Are you to fight with me and chance a run in with Emrys and his King? Or are you going to take up my suggestion and run?"

The men shifted in their places, unsure.

Galahad got into battle stance. "It's your choice."

The men whose minds had been corrupted by Morgana lately were finally starting to see that with her, there was no winning. He was right. They would all perish at Emrys' hands or at one of his followers for what they had done. If they ran now, perhaps they stood a chance of surviving. Just by his faith in Emrys and King Arthur alone, they had seen Galahad go through so much and survive and now here he was, on his feet, probably more ready to do battle than they were.

One by one, they laid down their swords.

There was only a dozen or so of them.

The way they saw it, they didn't stand a chance.

Within minutes Morgana's camp was cleared of it's remaining men. Not a soul was left except for Galahad and the dead man at his feet. Morgana's men had shown just where their loyalties really lied and that was with themselves. It didn't surprise him in the least. He expected nothing less from those that witch surrounded herself with.

Galahad stood there, giving a 'huh' after he realized that those men honestly weren't coming back. They had ran for it. "I didn't think that would really work." He said to himself, impressed. "Well done, me." Giving himself a tired pat on the shoulder, he sheathed the sword he now had and decided to gather supplies and make his way to the haven.

* * *

"Stop." Merlin said, putting a hand up.

Behind him, the others paused in their footsteps. Instantly the men's hands went to their swords and Elaine became ready just in case she needed to grab her bow.

"What is it?" Arthur asked. The forest was quickly becoming dark as night was taking over once again. If they were attacked, they more than likely wouldn't see the enemy coming. Arthur didn't like that. They needed to find sheltar for the night, some place where they could rest without worrying about someone coming up on them in the middle of the night.

"Horses." Merlin said then, alarm in his tone. "Morgana!"

Arthur pulled out his sword, as did Gwaine and Caradoc.

"Go! Run!" Arthur commanded.

No one wasted time by arguing with him.

Elaine leading the way, they rushed through the woods as the sound of horse hooves got louder behind them. How Morgana had managed to find them so quickly was beyond Merlin. He had hoped that they wouldn't run into her until they were taking the people back to Camelot, but, apparently she had other plans.

"If we can lose them, we can make our way to the haven!" Elaine called back to them as they ran. "It's not far from here!"

"Take us!" Gwaine said, glancing over his shoulder, peering into the woods behind them for any sign of their pursuers. As if appearing in a sequence from a nightmare, black horses made their way up and over the hill where they had just been walking. Morgana was at the lead. "They've found us!"

_'Caradoc,'_ Merlin reached out to the other man in their group. He glanced back at him as they ran_. 'Caradoc, take the others. Get them somewhere safe.'_

_'What about you my Lord?'_

_'I don't matter if Arthur dies. Now go!'_

Caradoc gave a stiff nod of his head. "Come!' He shouted to the others. "This way!"

Arthur, Gwaine, and Elaine verred off to follow Caradoc, Merlin, however, remained behind, skidding to a stop behind a large tree. His breath came out in frantic puffs of white mist in front of him and his heart threatened to tear forth from his chest, as if calling him insane and wanting to evict itself.

Taking a calming breath, Merlin searched his mind for something that would stop or slow Morgana down.

It didn't take him long to come up with something.

As the horses neared, Merlin looked up at the sky.

"_Magna ventus tempestas_!" He shouted.

Mer seconds later a wind storm started up, whipping the trees back and forth and causing them to crack and splinter. He heard the horses give out shrill cries of terror and Morgana shout at her men to continue on, but there came more cries from the horses and then the ear piercing sound of trees cracking along their middles and tops.

"The trees!" He heard one of Morgana's men shout, then a thundering crash was heard a moment later.

Arthur, who had been busy running, heard the crash and came to a stop. "Where's Merlin?" He asked, though his voice was barely audible as he turned to face the wind storm that was making it's way up from where Morgana and her men were.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted, starting to go back the way they had come.

"No, my King!" Caradoc was there quickly, holding him back. "Lord Emrys asked for me to get you to safety-"

"No! I have to go help him!"

"He will be alright-"

"No, you don't understand! It's Merlin! He...He can't take care of himself!"

"I assure you, he can." Caradoc said, continuing to try to keep him from running off. "Please, you must come with me."

"Not without Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, yanking himself free.

"Arthur!" He heard Gwaine call after him, but he ignored him and hurriedly made his way back the way they had come. He wasn't going to leave Merlin behind. The idiot wouldn't do that to him.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he made his way into the wind storm.

The wind was strong and was pushing at him, threatening to make him crawl on the ground if he went any farther. He stopped, watching as trees shattered and fell to the ground and as Morgana and her men struggled to get out of it's path.

"Merlin!" He shouted again, hands cupping his mouth.

**CRACK!**

Arthur's heart lept into his throat as he looked up. Above him, part of a tree was hurtling it's way to the Earth below. His feet seemed to be rooted to the spot. Everything in him told him to jump, to move out of the way, but he couldn't find it in him to do so.

"Move!" A roar suddenly came from no where.

Arthur gave a pained grunt as, a second later, he found himself laying on the ground, Merlin over him, peering down at him with annoyance.

"You could have gotten killed!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur's brow creased, then, he snapped. "I came to get you, you ungrateful little waste of my time!" He said, smacking Merlin in the side and making him roll off.

"Ungrateful waste of your time? I JUST SAVED YOU LIFE!" Merlin shouted back, glaring at him. "You could have been smashed to pieces!"

"I was out here to get you! I wasn't going to just leave you behind!" Arthur snapped back.

"I have things under control!" Merlin fussed.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur shouted, no longer shouting cause he was peeved at Merlin, but because of the roaring of the wind.

"I made this!" Merlin motioned around them. "To get Morgana back! Now come on!"

He got to his feet and pulled Arthur up as well.

"You made this?" Arthur questioned as they hurried to catch up with the others. "What in the world possessed you to create a wind storm like this?"

"Oh, I was sort of preoccupied with keeping Morgana away! SORRY! NEXT TIME I'LL MAKE A BUTTERFLY SWARM INSTEAD!" Merlin spat some grass from his mouth and continued on, he and Arthur almost getting out of the wind storm.

"I'm just saying! This is a good way to get us all killed!"

"Oh, shut it!" Merlin shoved Arthur onward.


	17. Chapter 17

**I see that the last chapter was really popular to all of you. I enjoyed writing it. Galahad is, honestly, one of my favorite characters. Am I allowed to like my own character? Yes. Yes, I believe I am. I also enjoyed the Merlin/Arthur banter. I always enjoy it on the show.**

**Anywho, thank you for reviewing the last chapter. Here's a new one for you to feast your eyes on.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Monty**

* * *

The wind storm did what it was suppose to do.

Morgana and her men were kept back, giving Merlin and the others a chance to escape.

However, there was a price for what was done and Merlin felt it. Lives had been lost. True, the men who had perished had not been kind, they had done no good deeds for the world or for Elaine's people, but, in the end, they were still living souls that had been smothered out by Merlin's magic. It never got easier for him, knowing that with his magic was what helped bring about the death of someone, but it was nessassary and therefore he tried not to let it bother him too much.

Morgana's numbers had fallen now.

Dozens of her men now laid on the cold forest floor, carrying no life within them.

Her 'army' was shaken by what had happened and Merlin was sure that if anything more like that were to take place, they would go running with their tails between their legs.

Nothing had been said between anyone in their group.

Gwaine had questions as to what had happened back there and Arthur kept glancing at Merlin, but, they all kept silent as they made their way through the woods, reaching the area that Elaine called 'the haven'.

In a way it felt like it was going to take ages to get there and now that they could hear the rushing water of the falls that the haven was safely concealed behind, a bit of relief settled over everyone.

"So, what's the plan Arthur?" Gwaine was the one to break the silence finally. "What do we do once we get to these people?"

"We do what we came here to do." Arthur answered. "We go in there, get them, and take them to Camelot."

"With Morgana close behind, it may be unwise to take them from the caves..." Gwaine hated to say it, but, he knew everyone else was thinking it. If they left the caves with Morgana nearby with her army, then it would be like leading lambs to the slaughter. "Perhaps we should stay hunkered down for a few days. Just until Morgana moves on."

"We can't, Gwaine." Arthur said, regret in his voice. "I cannot be away from Camelot that long and we have no guarantee that Morgana will even leave these woods. So, we're just going to have to take our chances." With saying that, his gaze drifted over to Merlin. After seeing what he could do, Arthur felt for sure that whatever Morgana threw at them wouldn't be hard for Merlin to handle.

...He honestly couldn't believe he was thinking like that.

Merlin, of all people, fighting back Morgana? It sounded insane!

But Merlin had created that wind storm back there. He might not have seen him use magic with his own eyes, but he knew. Not because Merlin had told him as much, but because he just felt it. It was something strange that Arthur wasn't able to explain.

Soon the waterfall came into view.

The group stopped to marvel at it.

It certainly looked like there was no way anyone could be hiding in a cave behind it. The waters were rushing down at a fast pace, the roar of it was terrifying. It was a great place to hide, Arthur had to give them that.

"The way inside is just over here." Elaine said, leading them to a side trail that was barely noticable.

_'Emrys...'_

_'Emrys is here...'_

_'Emrys...'_

Merlin stopped behind everyone, staring at the entrance. Arthur, who was just in front of him, noticed, and stopped as well, turning to him.

"Everything alright?" Arthur asked.

_'You've come...'_

_'Emrys...'_

_'Help us Emrys...'_

Merlin closed his eyes and brought his hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as the voices overwhelmed him.

There were just so many of them within the cave. So many people who were crying out for someone to bring them to safety. For someone to rescue them from the cruel fate that others had suffered. He felt their pain, their sorrow, their fear.

"Merlin." Arthur's hand settled on his shoulder and Merlin's eyes snapped open. Arthur's brow creased in concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." Merlin took a shaky breath. "All of this." He replied. "The past few days and now...It's a bit much."

Arthur gave a nod. A good many things had happened lately. He was sure that, not only having the fate of Elaine's people resting on them at the moment, Merlin probably was feeling a lot of concern over his whole 'reveal' from earlier.

Arthur wanted to tell him things would be alright.

To chin up and not to think about it all.

But he couldn't do that.

He couldn't promise Merlin that things with Elaine's people would turn out fine or that things between the two of them would be fine.

"We have to keep strong and keep going." Arthur decided on saying. "We're almost done." With that he motioned for Merlin to come with him. Without missing a beat, his manservant was following behind him as they made their way down the trail and under the falls where the other's had disappeared to.

Entering into the cave, the two of them were met with complete darkness.

Gwaine and the others had gone on ahead and neither of them could see where exactly they had gone off to.

"Great..." Arthur muttered.

"It's alright." Merlin said to him, then brought his hand to his mouth and whispered. "_Forebaerne_."

A moment later, a small flame flickered to life in the middle of his palm and he held it out.

"Merlin, you'll burn yourself-" Arthur went to put it out, but, at Merlin smirking at him, he realized that he was using magic once more and that the flame didn't hurt him. He huffed, giving Merlin a bit of a glare before looking at the flame in his hand. "That's a nice magic trick." He grumbled. He wasn't exactly comfortable with Merlin doing magic around him, but, he could see by the way Merlin's hand shook some, and by the look of caution in his eyes, that Merlin wasn't even comfortable with it. Pushing back whatever feelings he had on it, Arthur motioned forward. "Lead the way."

Merlin wasted no time and together they made their way through the twisting corridors of the cave. It took them a minute or two, but, soon they could hear the others talking ahead of them and along with their voices came the buzzing sound of dozens of others, all questioning and all wanting to know what was going on.

"I wonder how many there are." Merlin said quietly as he and Arthur made their way.

"From the way Elaine spoke - several." Arthur replied, sounding a bit nervous.

Merlin glanced over at him. "You'll do fine."

"These people are looking to me to get them to Camelot safely-"

"And you will."

"After all that's been done to them, I'm finding it a bit hard to believe that they will just willingly follow me to Camelot. To most, it would be like trading one death sentence for another." Arthur muttered.

"But you're not going to have them killed. You're giving them a home." Merlin reminded him. "You let them know that and they will follow you - they would follow you either way. Elaine's people think highly of you, Arthur."

"Why would they?" Arthur asked, though, it was mainly to himself. "After all my father did...after all I've done..."

"You're a good King, Arthur." Merlin said firmly. "Whatever you have done in the past, these people obviously have no probably with overlooking it all. With giving you a second chance."

Arthur said nothing to that. He let Merlin's words sink and prepared himself to see everyone as he saw brought lights up ahead. The flame in Merlin's hand went out and soon they were walking into bright torch light that revealed to them a magnificant cavern where it seemed like a hundred or more people had made it their home. Above them, glistening stalactites cascading down , forming jagged tooth like structures with all sorts of colors mixed within them. A cavern creek flowed freely to another side of the cavern and several small children were playing within it. Moss grew here and there, forming soft beds on a usually hard ground.

Both men couldn't help but stand there and be in awe of it.

"Welcome to the haven." Elaine said from off to the side.

Gwaine, who stood beside her, was staring at everything in awe as well. "Have you ever seen anything like it?" He asked them.

Arthur shook his head as did Merlin, but then Merlin shot a look at Gwaine. "You mean to tell me in all of your travels you've never been in a cave like this before?" He asked.

Gwaine scoffed. "I'm more of a tavern dweller, Merlin - not a cave dweller."

"Come." Elaine said to Arthur. "We'll go down and speak with the people." Caradoc had already gone ahead of them to start gathering everyone together. A good crowd was starting to form.

Arthur pushed back whatever fears he had about speaking to the people. This needed to be done. They were here now. The sooner he spoke to them, the sooner they could get out of here and head back to Camelot. Without another thought on the matter, he followed Elaine down a narrow path way that led down to the cavern floor.

"Come on, Merlin." Gwaine tugged him along. "We best go with him."

"I'll be there." Merlin assured him. Gwaine gave a nod and hurried off and Merlin remained where he was at, looking back out at the cavern and the people below.

_'Emrys...'_

_'Emrys, you have brought the King...'_

_'You are here...'_

_'You've both come to help us...'_

_'Emrys...'_

_'Emrys.'_

_'Emrys.'_

Merlin took a deep breath, settling steady eyes on the crowd. _'Yes, I'm here.'_


	18. Chapter 18

**Again, thank you for the wonderful reviews! Lolello, your words mean a lot to me. I try to bring the best to those who read my work and I'm glad that, so far, everyone is pleased.**

**As for me having a lot of time on my hands...**

**Yes, I do. **

**It comes with the territory of being unemployed and having a overactive imagination. ;]**

**p.s. This chapter isn't as long. I am working on videos today for my church, therefore I've had to cut my writing time short today. Sorry!**

**-Monty**

* * *

"Tell me how many we lost."

"M'lady-"

"How many?"

"...We've lost over fifty men. Around seventy-three wounded to the point of being unable to fight."

"It was Emrys. I know it was." Morgana hissed between clenched teeth as she stood there, arms hugging herself, a crazed look in her eyes. "That wind storm was not by chance. He's here. Somewhere. Toying with me."

"If Emrys is here, do you think that perhaps the persuit of Arthur Pendragon and the others is unwise?"

Everything within Morgana told her that it was.

That if she went after them that she would come face to face with the man that haunted her dreams and the result my end with her very life being put out.

But there was a rage within her, a madness that out weighed any sanity she had and she turned to her guard, shooting him a hateful look. "We continue on." She said strongly.

"But the men, m'lady. They're wounded...our numbers have dropped-"

"The ones that are wounded are no use to me now. Get rid of them. As for the rest of you, if you're too cowardly to move on, then I have no use for you either and will glady get rid of you myself." Her words were vicious, sharp and to the point. She would kill anyone who slowed her down, got in her way, or tried to change her mind. She wasn't going to let Emrys scare her. She was going to go after them and she **WOULD** kill them all.

Her soldier saw this and made the wise choice. He bowed his head to her. "We will follow you anywhere you lead us, m'lady." He said.

"Good. Now go take care of our problems so we can continue on."

* * *

Galahad had never seen a sight like it before.

He stood, concealed behind the trees, watching as Morgana's men went around, slitting the throats of the wounded. Many of her men begged for their lives. They screamed out that they had sworn to fight for her, that they would push through the pain, that they would do anything she asked of them, but their cries fell on deaf ears and one by one they joined the ranks of the dead.

It went to show just how crazy that witch truly was.

She would kill her own wounded, just to spare her some time to get to her enemy? What kind of leader was that? Surely the remaining men could see just how ridiculous it was to follow her, yet, now they were probably fearing for their own lives and had no choice but to go wherever she sent them.

"Poor fools." Galahad muttered.

With a sigh, he slowly lowered himself down to the ground and rested his back against the tree, eyes closing in his weariness. He had been trying to move as quickly as he could to get to the haven, but, with his injuries, that was hard to do.

It seemed like each step he took was slower than the last.

He kept having to stop and rest.

His injuries that he had sustained thanks to Morgana were still troubling him. The cuts still burned and his insides were still twisting in discomfort. Several times he had hunched over and tossed up whatever was left in his stomach -which wasn't much. Just clear liquid. His wrists which held deep burns on them were starting to get infected.

It was obvious that he needed healing - and soon.

_'Haven isn't far from here.'_ Galahad thought to himself. _'If you can get by Morgana and the rest of her men, you might be able to reach it. She had no idea where it is anyway, so, all you have to do is keep out of sight.'_

That was easier said than done.

Though she had lost many men the night before, she still had scouts and others who were combing the forest all over the place.

Getting to haven in the daylight was going to be tricky.

_'Eh, you've gone through worse.' _Galahad said to himself. _'This is nothing. Just get up and keep moving, stay out of sight.'_

With that thought, he grunted and went to get onto his feet again.

His body, however, refused to cooperate.

_'Come on, don't fall apart on me now.'_ Galahad grunted, trying again.

Once more, his body refused to do as his mind was telling it.

_'You are disappointing.' _Galahad fussed at himself. _'Get up!'_

This time he braced himself on the tree and started to push himself up. His body screamed at him to stop. That it needed it's rest. He continued on though until he was on his feet once more. The little rest he had just gotten had not been enough, but, he didn't have the luxary of long rests. He had to keep moving.

Finally back on his feet, Galahad took another look at Morgana's camp.

The last of the wounded were being done away with and Morgana had gotten back onto her horse, watching the proccess with anxious eyes. She wanted to get moving, that much could be seen.

Galahad wasted no more time and got to moving.

He knew these woods like the back of his hand. He could find ways to get to the haven without having to go past Morgana and her men. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken, there was a hidden back entrance to the haven that he and a few of the men had managed to find before all of this madness had even started.

"Let's move out!" He heard Morgana shout to her men.

He could hear them all getting onto their horses and grabbing what left over supplies they could and soon the sound of horses hooves rushing off through the forest thundered around.

"Must move faster." Galahad said to himself, forcing his legs and feet to go at a faster pace. "You can rest when you're dead."

* * *

**THE HAVEN - **

There were so many people. Arthur had felt for sure that there would only be a dozen or so, but no, the druid camp that Elaine came from was huge. It was mostly women and children though, young adults, and a few men who had stayed behind to watch over them.

All of them, despite what they had been through, looked healthy and happy, just content to have each other. Some of the women looked broken, but that was to be expected from those who had just lost their husbands. Even though they had lost so much, they had this strength to them that showed that they were giving up.

He admired that.

But what was he to say to them now? How was he going to get them to feel like it was safe for them to trust him? Sure, Elaine and Merlin both had been telling him that the Druids here believed in him and would follow him, but, he just felt like something was wrong...

...Like he didn't deserve it.

What had he ever done for them to gain such loyalty?

What events in his life had managed to change their minds and get them of all people to want nothing but the best for him?

He felt like anything he said to them wouldn't be enough.

That someone, or perhaps all of them, would be standing out there, wanting more. An apology, him to get on his knees and beg for their forgiveness for the way his father had treated them all of these years.

They waited now, standing there in silence, children holding onto their mothers and the men, watching on with stern faces and lips pulled into concentrated lines.

They wiated for him to speak.

For him to do something - anything.

Finally he felt a nudge on his arm and he was snapped back into reality and he looked over to his side where Merlin stood. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Merlin whispered, amusement shinning there in his blue hues.

Arthur gave him a narrowed eyed look. "Watch it..." He warned.

Merlin ignored him. "Or are you practicing to be a statue?"

"_Mer_lin..."

"I'm just saying." Merlin smirked, then nodded towards the people, giving Arthur a encouraging look. "Go on. They're waiting."

Arthur took a deep breath. It seemed like he was going to say something more to Merlin, but, instead, he just stepped forward, looking out at the people. "As most of you know, I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot." His voice bounced from cave wall to cave wall, amplifying it, allowing all to hear what he had to say. "On the request of the Lady Elaine, I've come to help make sure you all get to safety, away from the Sorceress Morgana." The druids stood there, respectivly listening. "The only place that I can think of, where you would be safe, is Camelot."

At that, several of the Druids began whispering amongst each other.

'Go to Camelot?'

'We can't go to Camelot!'

'What is he getting at?'

'Maybe he's right...we should go.'

'I trust him.'

'I'm not sure.'

Their voices began to rise, all of them voicing their opinions on the matter. Arthur held up a hand. "Please, there's more!" He called out over them. Merlin stood behind him, ready to use his authority as Emrys to get them to be quiet if they didn't silence themselves for Arthur. Thankfully, their voices grew silent as they looked back to their King.

"I know that going to Camelot is the last thing any of you want to do. You're scared. I do not blame you. With Camelot's past, I would not agree to go there either - but you must understand...I am not my father." The words fell heavily from his lips.

Arthur's chest tightened and he took a deep breath.

Merlin was always saying it, Gaius was saying it, Gwen was saying it...

It was true.

He wasn't Uther Pendragon.

He did not have a desire to slaughter these people.

He had no desire to imprison them.

All he wanted was to make sure that these people go somewhere safe.

Behind him, Merlin was smiling proudly. It was so amazing, the transition between the Arthur he had first met and the Arthur he was staring at today. He had truly grown into a great man, and a great king.

"Your people will be given a home on Camelot lands. I swear to you, no harm will come to you or your families. You will be protected...I give you my word." Arthur finished.

The Druids stared at him with admiration shinning brightly through their eyes.

This was the King that they had wanted.

This was the King that they had been told would always come.

This was the Once and Future King that they had longed to swear their alligence to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, you guys almost didn't get another chapter tonight. I got stung on the knuckle by a wasp and my hand is swollen and hurts and it didn't want to let me write, but I forced it to anyway. So, here's the next addition to the story! **

**Happy reading!**

**p.s. I might not get to update tomorrow until late. I've got doctor's appointments. Yuk! x_X**

**-Monty**

* * *

"I never thought I would see the day."

"What day is that, Gwaine?"

"The day when the princess there would allow people like the Druids into Camelot."

Merlin and Gwaine were helping some of the families pack what they had for the journey while Arthur was off with Elaine, the two of them speaking with what men had survived about battle tactics and such that they should take if and when Morgana caught up with them.

Arthur was wanting to get them all to Camelot, not just a handful, so he was doing what he could to ensure that that happened.

Merlin glanced over at him, seeing him in deep thought as he listened to something Elaine was talking about. He kept sucking in his lips and creasing his brow - a sure sign that he was contemplating every possible plan that there was.

"I mean, surely he knows that the Druids are a package deal." Gwaine said, pulling Merlin from his thoughts.

"Packaged deal?" Merlin kinked a brow. "What kind of package?"

"Magic, Merlin. If they come to Camelot they'll bring magic with them."

Merlin hadn't stopped to realize that.

He had been so focused on getting to the Druid camp and helping the Druid people that he hadn't really stopped to think about what this meant for Camelot. It meant that magic was coming back. It meant that laws would be broken - by the King himself.

Did that mean he was going to legalize magic?

Merlin could only hope.

That would be such a huge step for not only Camelot, but for all of Albion!

Not to mention he would finally get to use his magic, out in the open, for everyone to see without any fear of getting arrested or fear of getting killed for what he was.

"I say let them bring it." Merlin replied.

Gwaine kinked a brow. "Oh really?"

Merlin nodded. "Mhm. These are good people, Gwaine. Nothing bad could come from them. If they have magic, I say we welcome it." He shrugged and continued packing, though, now, he had Gwaine's full attention and he could feel the knight's eyes bearing into him.

"I thought you supported the laws." Gwaine said.

"Well...I do live with Gaius. He's told me stories. Plus he's used magic before and he's not a bad person-"

"He doesn't use magic anymore though."

Merlin closed his mouth. He wasn't sure if he should have this conversation with Gwaine just yet. "I'm just saying, I think we should be a little more open about it."

Gwaine gave a 'hmmm'.

"Are you two finished yet?" Arthur strolled up to them, glancing here and there at the packs that they had managed to make so far. "That should be enough. We don't want a bunch of things slowing us down."

Gwaine and Merlin gave a nod in agreement.

"Gwaine, have someone help you pass them out to the men."

"Yes, sire." Gwaine said, then got started on the task that Arthur had given him.

"What about me, sire?" Merlin asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm not sure, Merlin." Arthur replied.

It was obvious by his tone that he wasn't thinking about any jobs for Merlin to do. There was a bigger issue swimming around in that mind of his and Merlin looked away for a moment, calming his nerves.

"Are you going to be able to help out when it comes to Morgana?" Arthur then asked.

Merlin gave a nod. "Yes, I should be able to."

"I hope you know that we still need to have that talk about...well..."

"Then let's have it." Merlin set aside the pack he was fixing and faced Arthur.

He had decided that the two of them needed to talk about this before anything else went farther. If Arthur hadn't brought it up, he would have before they left the caves.

The last thing they needed was to have this between them.

To have this lurking there in the back of their minds as they faced whatever it was that Morgana would throw at them.

Besides, Merlin also couldn't help but think about when they returned to Camelot. What would everyone else think about this? All of this time he had been worried about Arthur and how he would view him. He had never took the time to worry about everyone else and now that Arthur knew, the others were on Merlin's mind now.

"We need to go ahead and talk about it. It's there. It's in the open. Shout at me, scream at me, do whatever you need to do because I really don't want to have to go through that when we get back to Camelot." Merlin replied. "So, I'm listening."

"There's just too many questions to ask, Merlin." Arthur said, not even knowing where to begin.

"Pick one." Merlin replied simply with a shrug.

"Pick one? This isn't some little game. This is serious."

"I know, but, you've got to start somewhere. I'm just trying to help."

"Well, you're not helping. Shut up."

"Shutting up." Merlin replied quickly, clasping his hands behind his back.

Arthur huffed with a roll of his eyes, then focused on the conversation at hand. "You've been using magic all of this time in Camelot. You say you use it only to protect me and that you use it for the good of others...but all I've ever seen you do is a shoddy job polishing armor and you tripping over your own two feet." He scoffed lightly. "I just...It's hard for me to imagine you being a warlock and, yes, I've seen you use magic...I guess...I just I want to know what you've used it for." At the end it was clear to Merlin that what he meant when he said 'used it for', he was wanting to know if Merlin had done anything considered 'evil' with it.

"It would take forever for me to tell you that." Merlin said with a bit of a smirk.

"Well, most of the people are still preparing to leave. Why don't we sit down? You can give me the first part now and the rest later." Arthur motioned at two bolders and Merlin walked over there with him and they both took a seat. "Now, just start at the beginning."

"At the beginning?"

"Mhm. I want to know everything."

All of the memories, all of the events that had transpired since he first arrived in Camelot came rushing into his mind. It was a bit overwhelming. He wasn't quite sure where to begin. Even the start of his story was complicated.

"Merlin, please."

And so, the story began.

At first it was a bit rocky. Merlin wasn't sure if he should share certain details with Arthur about some of the tales he had, sometimes emotions got in the way and he had to stop, then of course there was Arthur making him stop every five minutes so he could question his story and then rant about how Merlin had completely lied to him that day and he couldn't believe it and all of the usual stuff that Merlin figured was going to happen.

Not once though did Arthur sent him a hateful glare.

Not once did Arthur say something vicious about magic or him.

Arthur sat there, listening, soaking in every bit of information that he had and weighing it out and only speaking when he felt the need to scold Merlin for something he had lied to him about or had done that could have put his life or everyone's lives in jeapordy.

When it came to the parts where Merlin knew Arthur would get furious at him, he would warn him and beg him not to get upset, then he would continue on. A few times he saw anger flash through his eyes, but, he let Merlin explain himself and usually, in the end, Arthur was alright.

Merlin could see the struggle inside of him though.

That want to lash out at him for being what Uther had called 'evil' and 'traitorous'.

But Arthur was fighting it.

Merlin could only guess it was because of the friendship they had formed through the years - at least, he hoped that was what it was.

"Then there's Kilgharrah." Merlin sighed. His mouth was dry and he felt like he had been talking for ages. It had been a couple of hours since his story had started. Arthur refused to let him stop though because he wanted to know everything he could before they had to leave.

"The Great Dragon that you spoke about? The one that told you about our destinies?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. "The very one."

"His name is Kilgharrah?"

"Yup."

"What about him?"

"Well..." Merlin trailed off. He decided he would not reveal to Arthur that he was the one who released The Great Dragon. Some things were better left for later...like a few years on down the road when the two of them can look back on everything and laugh.

If they got that chance.

"After he escaped, we went to find the Dragonlord." Merlin continued. "You didn't know it, but, before we left, Gaius revealed to me that Balinor was my father."

Arthur's crow creased. "What?"

"He was my father. He had met my mother and the two of them had fallen in love...then Uther had betrayed him and Balinor had no choice but to run for his life. I had never known who my father was and my mother, she never really spoke of him. But, Gaius knew who my father was and he let me know just before we left." Merlin looked down at the cavern floor, his foot pushing a pebble to the side as silence fell over them.

He heard Arthur let out a quiet, 'Oh', a moment later.

"Merlin..." His voice was soft. "I'm so sorry."

Merlin smiled faintly, but still stared at the floor. His emotions were getting the better of him and already his eyes were beginning to mist over. "I only knew him for a short time." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. "But I found that he was a good man."

More silence.

Arthur felt guilt pouring over him.

He had had no idea.

All he could picture in his mind at the moment was Merlin, his face streaming with tears and him telling him that no man was worth crying over. How heartless that must have sounded to Merlin! How horrible and cruel to have someone say that in his time of grieving!

"I'm so sorry..." Arthur breathed out.

Merlin ignored the apology though. Arthur had done nothing wrong in his eyes. It was fine. "I found that a Dragonlord's power passes from father to son. When he died I gained the powers of a Dragonlord. When we returned to Camelot and the dragon was attacking...I'm afraid you had no part in riding Camelot of the dragon."

Finally, Merlin looked over at Arthur and he found the King giving him a confused look.

"You were unconsious when I arrived. Kilgharrah was going to do away with you, but, I stopped him and sent him away. He obeys my commands now. He and I...we are connected in a way. Kin. He comes to my aid when he knows I need it and I would do the same for him in a heart beat. He's done much for me since then."

"You mean to tell me that the dragon that was terrorizing Camelot and killing Camelot's people is still out there somewhere?" Arthur snapped some.

Merlin took a breath and calmly spoke. "Arthur, if your kind had been killed off and you had been locked away in a cave for many, many, years. Would you not want some kind of retribution? I agree, Kilgharrah attacking innocents like that was wrong, but...quite honestly he was a bit out of his mind. He's learned since then and I can promise you that he will never harm Camelot or it's people again as long as I am alive."

Arthur wanted to be furious.

He wanted to shake Merlin and scream, 'WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?'.

But, Merlin's calm voice and the the wisdom he seemed to hold within him kept Arthur from doing so. Besides, Merlin was a Dragonlord. Dragonlords could control the dragons, so that meant that the dragon couldn't come back to harm anyone...though Arthur still wasn't happy about him still being alive.

"Why did you let me take the credit for it? Why do you let people take the credit for everything you've done?" Arthur asked. "Why not just step up and make us all look like the fools we are?"

"You're not a fool Arthur." Merlin said sternly.

Arthur was slightly taken back by that, but he was glad to have Merlin's support.

"...And taking credit would be easy. Stepping out there, show a little magic and - WAHLA!- I have the crowds staring in awe and amazement at what I can do...but that's not my purpose in life, Arthur. It's never been. Do I wish someone would give me a pat on the back sometimes? Perhaps a day off for my hard work?" He smirked and nodded. "Yes." Arthur rolled his eyes some, but Merlin continued. "Do I regret it ultimately in the end that no one knows what I do at the end of the day?..." He slowly shook his head. "Not anymore." He replied. "I see that there are bigger things out there than just recieving credit for what I do. I'd rather be in the background, serving you and Camelot than be put up on a pedestal."

_'How I was unable to see all of this in Merlin before...I have no idea.' _Arthur thought to himself, seeing before not some clumsy manservant or some idiot friend who didn't know how to run away when faced with conflicts. He saw before him a man, a powerful man who was perhaps one of the best warriors that Camelot had ever had.

"So, you're a great warlock. You've battled many dangerous beasts and witches and other creatures. You're a Dragonlord with a pet dragon flying around somewhere...and there's more to you still to come?" Arthur asked.

Merlin chuckled and nodded. "Yes." He replied.

Arthur gave a 'hmmm'.

"What do you think of me so far?" Merlin couldn't help but ask. "What will be your verdict when all is said and done?"

His 'verdict'.

Arthur shuddered some at that word coming from Merlin's mouth.

But there would have to come one, wouldn't there?

He would have to figure out what to do with Merlin, right?

"Right now, I don't know." Arthur replied truthfully. "For now, we just continue on. We get these people to Camelot and then you and I will keep dicussing things. Just the two of us." He didn't want to get the entire court or knights involved. He might call on those from the round table, but that would be it. No one else needed to get involved until he was sure on what to do.

In the back of his mind, his verdict was already clear.

But he was being stubborn and wanted more time to weigh things out.

"Arthur, Merlin."

At hearing their names being called, both men turned to see Elaine making her way over to them. Both of them stood, giving her their full attention.

"We're ready." Elaine said, a bit breathless from making her way through the crowd of people. "Everyone is packed and ready to move out when you are."

"Alright, thank you for letting me know." Arthur said.

Elaine smiled at him and turned, hurrying back to where she had been with Gwaine. Arthur was pretty sure there was something going on there between the two of them, then again, when was Gwaine NOT with a beautiful woman, wooing her?

"Well, this is it." Arthur said, turning back to Merlin. "Are you ready?"

"No. I was thinking I might just stay here in this cave. It's comfy." Merlin teased.

Arthur smirked. "We're not done talking. After we get to Camelot, you've got a lot more to tell me about."

Merlin gave a mock salute. "Yes, sire."

Arthur turned to go, however, he stopped. "Oh, and Merlin..."

Merlin's brow kinked in question. "What?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him, pointing a finger in his direction. "No more wind storms. If we have to fight Morgana, try something else."

"Right. I'll just make it rain sunshine and daisies." Merlin's quick wit sped from his lips.

Arthur was ready for it though. "Noooo, I was thinking more like a swarm of butterflies or something." With that, Arthur gave Merlin a bit of a sly smile before turning and heading off to get everyone ready to leave.


	20. Chapter 20

**A few issues to discuss - **

**Grammer mistakes**: I write REALLY fast and my writing program does not have spell check, so, I am never aware when something is wrong. Believe me, when I go back and read these things here on the site, I groan at the mistakes that I've made, but, they're there and I've decided not to do anything with them. Thank you for pointing it out though! I'm glad y'all have my back. =]

**The word 'Wahla' :** *sheepish look* Yeah...I know it's not correct. It's how we southerners write 'viola'. Sorry!

**Merlin Telling Arthur about Morgana:** It will happen - just not in this story. Here's what I have decided to do. This story will end in a way that I will be able to write a 'sequel' to it. I plan on a lot of things happening in that story. More Arthur/Merlin magic talking, the Morgana issue being addressed, more Galahad, etc. I wasn't going to let y'all know until the end of this story, but, there it is. I am plotting a sequel to this. xD

**-Monty**

* * *

"Alright, you each know what groups you are paired in. Stay with that group. That group will help us keep count of everyone and, if and when Morgana arrives, it will help in that asspect as well." Arthur looked back out at the crowd of Druids who were all now anxiously awaiting the orders to start leaving. "In the event that we get attacked, each group will split from the main group. Your leaders know what to do. So, watch them. Do exactly as they tell you."

Some nodded to show that they understood.

Mother held onto their children, worried about what this journey might mean for them and their families.

They had already lost so much - now there was a good chance that if they go out there, they could be losing everything.

"Go to your groups. We leave for Camelot, now." Arthur announced.

People turned and made their way to the groups they were assigned to, all of them talking amongst themselves. Mothers telling their children to stay close. Men assuring everyone that, as long as they do as Arthur says, that they had a good chance of survival.

At the back of the crowd, however, a commotion was starting up.

Arthur, who had his back turned and talking to Elaine, was suddenly tapped on the shoulder and he glanced over to Merlin who was pointing off in the other direction.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, turning to get a look.

Then he saw it.

Gwaine and Caradoc were helping a man through the crowd.

Everyone that was in the way quickly stepped to the side to let them through. Some of them gasped at the sight of the man who, to Arthur's horror, looked almost like the walking dead. He was covered in blood and bruises. His wrists were burnt to a crisp. His hair was matted down with dried and caked blood. Also, from the look of things, he appeared to have some knife wounds.

Arthur was about step forward and question Gwaine on who the man was, but as he opened his mouth, Elaine rushed from where they were and down to meet with them.

"Galahad!" Elaine cried, pushing her way through the people.

She knew he would get away and find them.

However, she had not been prepared for this.

Her brother who usually looked so strong and invincible seemed to be barely clinging onto life.

When she reached him she brought her hands to his face, lifting it some so that they could look at one another. Tears filled her eyes, but Galahad, being his usual self, just gave her a broad smile.

After stumbling his way through the forrest, after collapsing over a dozen times, and after falling through the back entrance to the haven and landing on his face - Galahad had finally made it.

"Ah, sister. You are a sight for sore eyes." Galahad spoke, his voice weak.

"I wish I could say the same about you." Elaine said, trying hard to keep her emotions at bay. Her brother didn't like it when she shed tears for him. He'd rather her stand there and be proud of whatever he had done than stand there and cry in worry. "Here, sit." Helping Gwaine and Caradoc, she led Gwaine over to a bolder and had him sit down.

He sighed with relief. "Finally, I get to rest."

"What's going on?" Arthur and Merlin walked up to the scene before them.

"Caradoc and I were checking the remaining caverns to make sure everyone had managed to pack up and get ready to leave when this man came stumbling out of the darkness." Gwaine answered, motioning to him. "He's Galahad, Elaine's brother."

Arthur's brow rose. "I thought you were imprisoned."

Galahad smiled faintly. "Morgana thought I was too." He replied.

Merlin couldn't help but smirk at the man's sarcasm. He looked like death itself and yet he was still able to make jokes.

"You're badly wounded." Arthur sighed, looking him over. "We're going to need to find a way to carry you or something-"

Galahad shook his head, cutting Arthur off. "I'll be fine. I just need a little help."

"Well, that's what I mean. We're going to have to make a bed of some kind to carry you on-"

"He means a different kind of help." Elaine spoke up.

Arthur looked on, confused.

"I am the camp healer." Elaine explained. "What little magic I possess, I use it to heal the others when they need it." With saying that, Elaine moved in front of Galahad and cupped his face with her hands once more, looking down at him, meeting her brother's eyes.

Arthur stepped back and stood beside Merlin.

His friend could see a storm brewing there within him and he knew why. It seemed like every time Arthur was around healing magic, something went wrong.

Merlin reached over and placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder in a way of comfort. Arthur said nothing, but he didn't move or shake Merlin's hand off.

"You've been touched with dark magic..." Elaine said after a moment. "What did she do?"

"She used a black blade on me." Galahad replied.

Elaine frowned deeply at that, her lips pulling into a tight line.

"What does that mean?" Gwaine asked. "Can you not heal him?"

"I can." Elaine answered. "But it just means that I won't be able to heal him as well as I should be able to. Dark magic fights against other kinds. It'll try to stop the healing process and it'll succeed, but hopefully I can get him remotely close to feeling like his old self before that happens."

Merlin shifted some where he stood.

The itch to volunteer to help began bugging him.

He felt for sure he could heal Galahad better than Elaine, but he didn't want to step on Elaine's toes. This was her brother, after all. She wanted to do what she could for him.

"Do your best." Galahad encouraged his sister, then closed his eyes, waiting.

Elaine took a deep breath, then started.

"_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ_." Her voice came out in a whisper, but it held strength behind it.

"_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ_." Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine all leaned in some to get a better look at what was going on. Slowly, they could see the healing process take place.

"_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ_." Bruises began to fade. Cuts began to scab over and then heal themselves completely.

Arthur's breath caught in his chest at the sight.

"My word..." He muttered, eyes wide.

Merlin glanced over at him and smiled some. "What?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Elaine as she continued the healing process.

"It's just..." Arthur wasn't sure how to put into words what he felt about this. He was watching this woman heal her brother's wounds and they were fading away as if they were nothing! Wounds that he had recieved that usually took months to recover from were now nothing but memory. It was, in one word he could only think to use, amazing.

He didn't have to explain. Merlin could see.

"Can you do that?" Arthur asked, glancing over at him.

Merlin's gut twisted as he thought of all the times he had TRIED to heal someone and it had never worked. So many times Arthur had been wounded and he had to rely on something else or someone else for a cure because none of his healing spells wanted to work. He could only think of two times when his healing spells had worked and those had been nothing grand - and one of those times had been a mistake.

Then of course there was his failed attempt to save Uther's life.

He knew it wasn't his fault, but, he felt like he should have known that Agravaine and Morgana would try something to stop the healing process.

If he had caught that, then Uther would be alive.

Then again...it was for the best that he wasn't. Arthur was a better king than Uther ever was or could have ever dreamt of being.

Merlin didn't answer Arthur. He didn't have to. Arthur's attention was on Elaine and her brother as it became apparent that she was struggling some.

"_Ic þe... þurhhæle þin licsare ...mid... þam sundorcræftas... þære ealdaþ æ..." _Elaine strained to say, her hands shaking as they held onto Galahad.

The cuts that her brother had from the black blade weren't healing like the other wounds. They didn't even lose any of their color or shape or size. None of what she was doing was helping.

Galahad brought his hands to her's - Merlin noted that his wrists had healed - and opened his eyes to look at his sister. "Stop. You're putting too much on yourself."

"I need to heal you-"

"I'm healed enough. I feel better already."

"But those wounds-"

"Can be mended when all is said and done. You've accomplished what was needed. I feel better now." Galahad slowly pulled his sisters hands from his face and Elaine stared back at him in defeat. "You did well, sister."

"He looks ten times better." Gwaine agreed, hands resting on his waist. "That's a nifty little trick to have up your sleeve. I need to learn it that way when I spend wayyyy too much time at the tavern I can use that on myself and the next morning not have a blasted hangover."

Elaine chuckled at that. "Or perhaps you just need to spend less time at the tavern. You've talked about it too much on this journey. I'm surprised you're not banned from drinking after all the tales you've told." She was grateful for his light humor in this moment. She felt horrible that she could not heal Galahad further, but, he was right, he did look better - almost like his old self.

"Elaine, have you made a new friend?" Galahad then asked, brow kinked, a sly smile playing on his lips as he looked between her and Gwaine.

Elaine's face instantly went crimson. "Galahad..."

Her brother stood and held out his hand to Gwaine. "Pleasure to meet you - I think."

Gwaine smirked, taking the hand that was offered to him and shook it. "Maybe you can decide on whether it's a pleasure or not over a drink when all of this madness is over and done with."

"Sounds good."

"Anyway, I'm Sir Gwaine of Camelot." He introduced himself, then motioned towards Arthur and Merlin. "May I present to you King Arthur and his manservant ,and one of my good friends, Merlin."

Galahad turned to them and gave a bow of his head in Arthur's direction. "Your Majesty." He said respectivly. "I'm glad to see that I wasn't wrong about you."

Arthur straightened his shoulders some. "So, you're the one that sent Elaine to Camelot..." Galahad looked nothing like a Druid. He did not wear the clothes of a Druid nor the markings of one. Not wanting to read too much into it, Arthur pushed those thoughts from his mind. "I couldn't turn a blind eye to your struggles here."

"Thank you for that." Galahad said, then he looked at Merlin. "And you are Merlin?"

"Arthur's manservant." Merlin replied with a nod.

"Is it normal for the King's manservant to travel into life or death situations?" Galahad asked.

Merlin shrugged a bit. "It comes with the territory." He answered.

Galahad smirked. "I believe you." He knew who Merlin was.

Emrys.

The warlock that he had been taught about since he was a young child. He looked nothing like what stories portrayed him as, but he was glad for that. If Emrys matched the description of the stories, Galahad was sure he wouldn't have liked him much. Tall, brooding, strong, with a scowl on his face and magic in his eyes. It all sounded ridiculous to him.

The young man he saw before him?

He looked exactly like what a great warlock should look like.

Kind. Respectful. Determined.

"So," Galahad looked back to the King. "Was I hallucinating earlier or did I hear that you're ready to move out of this place?"

"We've made preparations at Camelot for your people to come and stay there. We were just about to start the journey when you arrived." Arthur explained.

Galahad looked surprised. "When I sent Elaine for your help, I thought the most we' would get is your army fighting Morgana back...I had no idea you would give us a place to stay."

"No else expected that either, believe me." Gwaine chuckled.

"It's not much." Arthur said.

Galahad held up a hand to stop him. "It's more than enough." He let him know. "Thank you."

"We should get going." Merlin spoke up then. "We want to travel as much in daylight as possible."

"Very well." Arthur gave a nod. With the tone he was using, everyone knew that conversations would have to started up again later. "Let's move out as planned. Galahad, I trust you're good to travel now."

"Yes, sire." Galahad replied.

"Good. Let's move. Merlin's right. We need to travel as much as we can before night fall. I have a feeling Morgana will use the night to her advantage. Night is when we need to be the most alert and prepared for an attack, but we need to cover as much ground as possible before then."

Nothing more needed to be said.

Moments later the sound of hundreds of feet making their way from the caverns, and into the unknown, echoed all around.


	21. Chapter 21

**Oy vay. **RavenclawMerlinFan**, I think writing a chapter right after taking a nap is a BAD idea. The last chapter had so many mistakes in it. Thank you for pointing them out to me though. I will TRY to keep a eye on it from now on, or at least review the chapter twice before posting it. **

**As for the sequel, yup, I am totally going to be writing one. Already have a few things planned, so hopefully all goes well with the rest of this story.**

KrisEleven**, welcome to my story! I've enjoyed reading your reviews. They are great and I'm trying to use some of your suggestions for this newest chapter. *locks door* I'll finish the story, I promise! Just keep Morgana away! **

**-Monty**

* * *

"Another dead end..."

"I was sure they came this way m'lady."

"Arthur isn't here. Nor do I see any Druids. You're wasting my time."

"I can pick up their trail, I swear it."

"Right, with your _herbs_. What are you going to do? Put some in a bowl and set them on fire and ask the wind to guide us to them?" Morgana stared down her Tracker. He had sworn to her that he could find where Arthur and the others went. That he had a special method of picking up their trail. So far all he had managed to do was lead them in circles and take them to no where special. Morgana was tired of it. She wanted to find Arthur and the Druids and this way was not affective enough. "You're done." she said coldly. "Go to the back of the line and do not let me see your face again."

Her Tracker's face paled, but he gave a bow of his head and hurried from her, not wanting to test her temper.

"What do we do now?" her guard asked, settling his horse next to her's.

"Something I should have done before all of this nonsense." Morgana growled. Her guard watched as she leaned down, gently stroking her horse's mane. She wore a sickly sweet smile that looked out of place on her usually dark and guarded face. "_Lorg agus Arthur Pendragon aimsiú_." She whispered to her horse. "_Lorg agus Arthur Pendragon aimsiú. Cito_." Morgana's eyes drooped as the last word left her lips. Her guard reached over, holding her steady.

"M'lady? Are you alright?" he asked.

Morgana took a ragged breath. The spell might not have sounded like much, but it was powerful magic that she had not wanted to use, but saw no choice in the matter. They were getting no where with her men, she would do whatever it took to get to Arthur and get the chance to kill him.

Forcing herself to sit up and show no weakness, she peered over at her guard. "I'm fine." she replied, then peered down at her horse. "_Cito_!"

All of a sudden the horse reared back and gave a thunderous cry. Morgana held tightly to the reigns and a mad sort of laughter began to bubble out of her. Her men watched her now, not in astonishment, but in fear.

True, they wanted what she did.

They wanted the fall of the Pendragon family and to take Camelot.

However, it was becoming clearer that the woman that they had decided to back was crazed and had an agenda all of her own. However, it was too late for them to back out. They were in this till the end and would fight by her side, slaying down any foes that dare to oppose her.

If things were different though, if they could turn back time, they probably would have given things a second thought.

Soon Morgana and her men were making their way through the woods once more, this time, Morgana herself in the lead. Her horse's hooves pounded into the Earth below, it's eyes wide, it's breath leaving it's nostrils and strained, heavy, puffs. There was only one destination in mind for the horse.

Ride to Arthur Pendragon.

It didn't know why it needed to find him. It didn't know exactly who he was. It just knew that it had to ride as fast as it could to this 'Arthur' person because wherever he was, was where it needed to be. Morgana's spell had worked it's way into the poor animal's mind and now controled it. It would no nothing but run until it made it to Arthur. The horse would not sleep, would not eat, would not rest until Arthur Pendragon was in sight.

Morgana cared not for the horse.

If it fell over dead the moment they reached Arthur, then fine. At least she would be at her destination. She would have no need for the horse then.

Riding atop, Morgana was smiling coldly.

The spell she had used may have drained her somewhat, but all it would take to kill Arthur was the right spell at the right time. There would be no need for sword play or a battle of fists. She just needed to get him into her sights and then she could strike him down.

* * *

"Your time with Morgana must have been horrible." Merlin had decided to strike up a conversation with Galahad as they made their way through the woods. So far, so good. No one had come after them yet. No scouts had been sighted. They were traveling slower than Merlin knew Arthur would have liked, but they knew that traveling with so many people would possibly slow them down even more. Hopefully they would get a good ways before they had to stop and rest for the night.

Galahad, who had been taking time to speak here and there to the people, to ask how they were or to deliver the grim news of a loved one's passing, pulled out of his thoughts (which seemed to plague him every time he got a moment of silence), and glanced over at Merlin. "It wasn't that terrible." Merlin gave him a 'I know you're lying' look and Galahad chuckled. "Alright, it wasn't the most desirable time I've ever spent with a woman. I'll give it that."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh lightly at that, though he quickly remembered that they were suppose to be silent and he shut his mouth. He was silent for a moment or two before he started speaking again. "From the state you were in, I would say that you would be scarred for life from your time with her, but you seem almost unphased by it." Merlin observed.

"Not unphased, just...trying to keep from thinking about it." Galahad replied, getting a distant look in his eyes. "It's easy to do that when you think of something better than the event itself, besides, I have been through all sorts of things. Morgana wasn't the first to get her hands on me...though she was the first to take the lives of my friends."

Merlin gave a nod.

He looked ahead at where Arthur was at. By Morgana's hand, Arthur had lost people. Those who lived in the Kingdom, knights, his father. Arthur wasn't the only one affected by her. Everyone in Camelot was.

"If you were to speak with anyone from Camelot, they would know your pain. They've seen plenty of cruelty from Morgana's hand." He said, feeling a twinge of anger in him. Morgana had betrayed them all and now she had turned into one of their greatest enemies. How someone can lose themselves in such a way that they'd feel nothing but hate for everyone who was once their friend was beyond him.

"I suppose they have, but you have always been there to pick them up and keep them going in the end." Galahad pointed out.

Merlin felt his face get a bit hot. "I do what I can, when I can - and sometimes that's not even enough. Besides, it's not just me. Arthur is a great King and the people are always looking to him. Whenever he speaks to them after a tragedy, he comforts them and his words have this way of healing like nothing I could ever do."

Galahad smiled some at that. "Humility. I like it. You are not at all what I was expecting when I invisioned the mighty Emrys." he smirked. "But I like this version of you."

"What exactly were you expecting?" Merlin asked, curious.

"I dunno...some big, powerful, man whom anyone would be insane to dare triffle with."

Merlin scoffed. "Well, sorry I'm not that."

"Don't be. You are who you are, there's no changing that and I wouldn't want you to." Galahad replied.

Merlin's head tilted to the side some, staring at him.

Galahad noticed and started looking himself over. "What? Do I have something on me?" He asked, brushing off his clothes, trying to see if maybe there was something on him that Merlin was staring at, but when he looked back at Merlin, the young man just shook his head at him.

"You remind me of someone I knew." Merlin's tone softened as he looked away. "He would have said something like that to me."

"Was this 'someone' a good man?" Galahad questioned.

Merlin nodded. "He was one of the best men I ever knew." Lancelot. Some days Merlin would see something or hear someone's voice or meet someone who reminded him of his friend. Those days were hard to get through, but he did, just like any other day. If Lancelot were around, he felt for certain that he and Galahad would have gotten along.

"I'm honored to remind you of him then." Replied Galahad. "I take it by the way you speak of him that this man is no longer among the living?" with Merlin's nod, he contonued. "What was his name?"

"Lancelot."

Galahad brought his hand to the collar of his shirt and reached inside, pulling out a silver chain that had a ring hanging on it. Merlin stared at it as a symbol on the ring caught his eye. The symbol of the Fisher King. He still had to tell Arthur of who Elaine and Galahad were, but, he wasn't sure how to explain to Arthur that the children of the Fisher King were traveling with them. He figured he would just let them both know that he knew who they were and then leave it up to them to tell Arthur.

Watching still, Merlin looked on as Galahad brought the ring to his lips. "_Tutum itineribus et benedictionem in Lancelot_." He said quietly to where only Merlin could hear. After he had said it, he placed the ring back under his shirt, securing it to where it couldn't be seen by anyone.

Merlin blinked. "What was that?" He asked.

"A blessing, for your friend." Galahad replied. "I asked for safe journies for him in the after life."

Merlin had no idea how to respond to that. This man who didn't even know Lancelot, or his story or anything, had just bestowed on him the highest honor from the Druid people. It was their tradition that, when a good man died, to ask those in the next life to watch over and protect the soul passing through.

To say that the gift Galahad had given to Lancelot wasn't overwhelming for Merlin would be lying. His eyes swelled with obvious thanks, but looked down at the ground to keep his emotions to himself. If Arthur or Gwaine looked back and saw tears falling down his face he knew good and well that they would stop and ask what was wrong.

He didn't want that.

He just wanted to be left alone, to cherish this, for the moment.

Thankfully Galahad said nothing else until Merlin had wiped the tears from his face. "So, what should I call you? Emrys or Merlin?"

"Merlin. I know the Druids call me Emrys, but, Morgana doesn't know who I am yet and I would like to keep it that way for now." Merlin answered.

"Very well, Merlin it is. I've always wanted a friend named Merlin."

Merlin's brow rose. "Really?"

"No. What kind of strange name is Merlin?" Galahad said, but then quickly winked at him to let him know he was just joking.

"Well, what kind of dingy name is Gala_had_?" Merlin teased. "Sounds like it belongs to a complete nutter."

"No. It's very prestigious. You should be jealous."

Merlin shook his head, lips pulling into a line. "No. No, I don't think so."

"I'm serious. Only the best looking and highly intelligent get a name like mine."

"Is that the lie you were told as a child?"

"Oh! My pride! It's been shot!" Galahad laughed.

From the front, Arthur glanced over his shoulder as the laughter reached his ears. He found Merlin and Galahad, walking side by side, laughing over something. Those around them had amused smiles on their faces from whatever conversation they had managed to listen in on.

He sighed, shaking his head. "What part of 'be as quiet as possible' do they not understand?" Arthur huffed quietly to Gwaine.

Gwaine glanced back at them and smiled. "Ah, I'm sure they'll quiet down soon enough. Besides, if Morgana finds us, she finds us. No amount of being quiet will help. Let them have their moment. When everything is said and done, you can twist Merlin's arm and force him to tell us what was so funny. It sounds like a joke I'd like to be in on." He grinned.


	22. Chapter 22

InkWoven: **The whole 'telling Morgana' thing was a comment made in a review earlier on. I was asked if Merlin was ever going to tell Arthur that he knew about Morgana being evil, etc.**

Autumn Moon Fae: **I decided to have that moment between Merlin and Galahad because I wanted to incorporate Lancelot/Galahad. In legends, Lancelot was Galahad's father. I wanted to pay tribute to the legend in some way with Merlin seeing some of Lancelot in Galahad. It's not much, but, I thought it would do nicely. =]**

Superstarkid:**I have no idea what my sequel is going to be called until I get done with this story. Once I am done with this one, I will be able to come up with a title. =]**

**-Monty**

* * *

"When we get to Camelot, I'll show you around."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, you're going to be new there. I'm sure you're going to want to see where to get food and where to buy fabric for clothes and such. Plus, I just want to show you off and make the other men jealous." Gwaine smiled cockily over at Elaine as they walked side by side. It wasn't hard to see that the two of them had taking up a liking for one another. She was a beautiful young woman, strong, funny, and handy with a weapon. All great qualities that Gwaine liked very much. Sure, those other women with the delicate hands and the flowing blonde hair were nice too, but, there was just something appealing about a woman who could hold her own and take care of herself.

It hadn't been Gwaine's plan to take a liking to her.

Life was devious that way in Gwain'e life. It liked to take his plans and screw them up as much as possible. Though, he wouldn't exactly call this one a 'screw up'. How anyone could call Elaine a 'screw up' was beyond him.

"You make it sound as if you think me to be yours." Elaine kinked a brow, smirking some.

"Would it be so bad?" Gwaine asked.

Elaine felt her face get hot as she looked away from him. Would it be bad? No. She had never really had the time to get to know a man - any man for that matter. Gwaine was the first to be able to get her to talk, open up. But there were factors about her that he did not know about. Things about her that might make him step back and rethink things. She could handle a great many things, but, having someone she had growing feelings so shun her for her past or what she was...well...she didn't think she could handle that.

"Come on, what do you say?" Gwaine's voice had her looking back at him. "We get to Camelot and I'll be your personal guide." Gwaine was laying it on sweet. He was giving her his charming smile and his eyes were smoldering as they looked at her. It was working on her, but, Elaine found that she just couldn't.

"When we get to Camelot, things will be different." Elaine spoke up, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself to tell Gwaine no. "We will arrive and my people and I will get settled in our new home and you will return to the castle to your Knightly duties." she steeled her voice. "You will not have time for me and quite honestly I will not have time for you. I have to make sure that my people's needs come first. Besides, in what world would a Knight from Camelot want to show off a Druid girl to his friend?"

With that, Elaine quickened her pace, walking away from him and falling into step along side her brother. Not having been far from them, Galahad had heard everything and reached over, grasping his sister's hand in his own.

"You didn't have to do that." Galahad said quietly. "He's a good man."

"That's exactly why I had to do that. He doesn't know about us, Galahad. He doesn't know the curse that comes with me. He shouldn't have to know." Obvious sorrow had filled her tone and Galahad glanced over at her, giving her a look of sympathy.

"My dear sister, you have to learn to live sooner or later."

"...I have lived, Galahad. That's the problem."

Galahad said no more to her. He knew that for now it would do no good. Perhaps later on he could talk some sense into her. His sister had this way of pushing people out of her life because she felt like no good would come of it. The only person she ever had close was him. It wasn't healthy for people like them. True, their lives were different that most others, but, that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the company of those around them while they could.

He had had this argument with her plenty of times before, but now just wasn't the time.

Behind them, Gwaine had fallen into step with Merlin who had been listening to some of the Druid children tell him stories that they had learned growing up. At first, Merlin was too busy laughing at one of the tales to realize that his friend was upset, but, as he looked over at him to see if he was laughing or not, he saw the grim look on Gwaine's face and forced himself to calm down enough to see if he was alright.

"Gwaine...you, um, you okay?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine gave a short nod. "Yeah, never better."

Narrowing his eyes, Merlin shook his head. "You don't sound like you're okay. Something happen?" he asked. When Gwaine didn't reply he looked ahead to where Gwaine was staring and saw Elaine with her brother. It didn't take a genius to realize what might have happened. "...She turn you down?" He asked, pity in his voice.

"Eh, I didn't like her that much anyway." Gwaine said, shrugging it off. "Besides, there's plenty of women back home who will welcome me with open arms."

"But you don't want those women." Merlin pointed out.

"They'll do. Besides, there's nothing a good cup of ale won't cure me of." Gwaine said. He was trying to be alright with everything, but Merlin could tell that it wasn't working. Somewhere in their journey, Gwaine had really grown to like Elaine. He tried to think back on the past few days, trying to think of what event might have caused it, but, he found he couldn't think of anything. He had been too busy worry about Morgana and Arthur that he hadn't took the time to see how Elaine and Gwaine were getting along.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said after a moment or two. "I really am..."

"It's fine." Gwaine let him know he was done talking about it as he walked off to find another walking partner. Merlin stopped and felt a twinge of guilt wash over him. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything or pushed about it. Some days, he felt like he couldn't do anything right. Maybe he could make it up to his friends somehow after all the madness. Give them some sort of happiness.

With that thought he went to fall back in line, however, before he could take another step, he felt it.

This dark presence that was drawing closer and closer.

Other's passed by him. None of them stopped to ask what was wrong. None of them seemed feel what he did or notice the look on his face.

His heart raced madly in the chest.

How had she found them so fast?

He had thought for sure that they would get at least a day ahead of her before she managed to catch up with them. She must have done something. Some sort of tracking spell to find them.

His face paled.

His hands shook some.

They were no where where they needed to be. Their resting place had been planned out. It was going to be in a dried up revine that the Druids knew of. It was surrounded by thick brush, trees all around, a good hiding place for so many people - but now that plan was no good.

He could feel her.

She was drawer closer and closer with every heart beat.

Snapping from his shock, Merlin raced ahead, making his way through the hord of people, dodging and twisting here and there to get around obsticales that dared to prevent him from getting to his destination, Arthur. He had to let him know. They had to get ready. She was going to be here soon and they weren't prepared.

There were just so many children.

So many innocent people out in the open.

"Merlin, something wrong?" he heard Gwaine call out to him as he rushed by, but he didn't stop to tell him. He had to get to Arthur. Arthur would know what to do. He would know what to tell the people.

"Arthur!" Merlin called out as he drew closer.

People stopped now, staring at him as he ran by. Some began whispering, wondering what on Earth had gotten him so excited - no, not excited...worried. There was a look of worry on his face.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted again.

Arthur turned and gave Merlin an annoyed glare. "Merlin, I'm not sure you quite grasp the concept of being quiet." he snapped at him. "Do you want us to be found?"

"We've already been found." Merlin breathed out as he came to a stop before him. "Morgana, she's almost here. I don't know how, but, she's found us and she's approaching fast."

Arthur's face visibly paled. "W-we don't have any place to hide!" Arthur exclaimed. "Merlin, look around! We're in the open here! There's nothing for them to hide behind or run into to get away-" Arthur's voice choked as he glanced at the faces of children and women - all of whom where depending on him to get them to Camelot safely.

"Arthur."

The sharpness in Merlin's tone had him looking at his manservant again.

"You need to get them ready. We're going to have to fight." Merlin replied. "You can do this." he said confidently. "I know you can. Tell them what they need to do, they will listen. These people will follow you into anything. They believe in you, we all do."

It was too much too soon.

How could they possibly get through this?

How in the world were they going to keep these people alive?

"Arthur," Merlin stood before him now, holding his gaze. "You can do this."

If he could have so much confidence in him, then shouldn't he have some confidence in himself? Arthur clenched his teeth and gave a nod of his head. He was scared about the outcome of all of this, but, they had to face what was to come. If they were going to, they might as well get ready to fight.

"Right." Arthur looked to the Druids. They had all stopped, realizing that something was wrong. "Morgana and her men are on their way here!" he called out to them. Many of them gasped and the sound of a child or two giving a cry in fear was heard. It broke his heart, but he continued. "Now is not the time to panic. We knew we would have to face her sooner or later. We will meet her on this ground, prepared and ready to fight her just like we were planning to do. Any women who can, stay, help us fight, we will need all of you that we can get. The others, take the children. I beg you, run, get them some place safe. Do not stop until the sounds of battle no longer meet your ears." he looked out at them. They were no army. Hardly any of them had weapons. He knew he was asking the impossible of them, to fight against Morgana, but, they had no other choice. "The rest of us will find cover behind trees and await her arrival. When we hear her and her men get close enough...that's when we will attack."

"Go, do as he says, now! We haven't the time to waste!" Galahad spoke up.

At his words, everyone started moving. Children were pulled away from their able fighting mothers and wisked off into the forest by others to keep them safe. They knew the way to Camelot and would do as the King had commanded them. They would not stop until they knew they were safe. The rest that remained behind handed out weapons and the people found places to hide as best as they could. There wasn't many places. They were on flat land and the trees around weren't fat enough to block them from view, but it would be good enough.

"I wish we had more time or a better place to fight." Arthur said quietly, watching the chaos.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see." Merlin replied.

Arthur looked over at him. "How do you know?"

"You have me on your side, remember?" Merlin reminded him. "And I have friends in high places whom I can call on to help us. Morgana will never see it coming."

"Are you sure you can do your magic without the others getting injured? I mean, the last bit you did, with the wind storm...if you do that here-"

Merlin stopped him. "I have something else in mind. I swear to you, I will do my best to keep everyone safe."

Arthur was unsure. Could Merlin really keep things under control? Would anything he do be enough to ward off Morgana and her men? The answer to all of that was yes. Of course he could. After all he had told him about, Arthur felt certain that he could trust Merlin.

"Alright, do what you have to do." Arthur said. "But just because I'm allowing you to do magic this time to help out doesn't mean I haven't forgotten about the talking and decision making we have to do once we get back to Camelot. Do you hear?"

Merlin smiled faintly and nodded. "I know."

"Good...Now come on, let's get ready to show Morgana that messing with these people was the wrong thing for her to do."

A grin blossomed on Merlin's lips. "Yes, sire."


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright my wonderful audience, this chapter was REALLY hard to write. I had no idea that it would be, but it was. Hopefully it's good and worth taking the time to read.**

Autumn Moon Fae: **So sad what is going on with them, I know. Whether things work out in the end or not is still undecided. Like I've said before, this story has a complete mind of it's own.**

**P.S. The Great Who? I don't know what you're talking about...**

**;]**

**-Monty**

* * *

"What's the plan?" Gwaine whispered as quietly as he could across to where Arthur stood, concealed behind a tree, sword at the ready. All the men were hiding the best that they could. Nothing had really been said as far as how they would attack Morgana and Gwaine was thinking now might be a pretty good time to get a game plan together.

However, that was taken care of...for the most part.

"When she gets near, Merlin is going to be our way of distracting her." Arthur whispered back.

Dislike flashed in Gwaine's eyes. "You're going to send Merlin out there? To face Morgana? Arthur, have you completely lost your mind? He'll get killed!"

"It's HIS plan." Arthur disliked it just as much as Gwaine did, but Merlin swore to him that he had a plan and all he needed to do was wait. Before Arthur could really get to questioning him good, Merlin had ran off, disappearing from sight. "He was the one who came up with the plan. He's going to go out there and distract her somehow, he didn't say. He just said that we would know and to wait until the time was right."

"That's madness." Gwaine said under his breath, unable to believe that Merlin was going to show them all up and be brave enough to face Morgana and her men, by himself. How would he protect himself? Last time Gwaine had looked, Merlin had no sword, no shield, no protection whatsoever to help him if his plan didn't work. Merlin was no knight! "You should have known better." Gwaine said, peering at Arthur. "He's going to get killed."

"He's not." Arthur snapped firmly. "Merlin knows what he's doing."

Gwaine went to smart off at Arthur, but before he could get out another word the sound of horses racing their way met their ears. Gwaine closed his mouth and grasped his sword tightly, leaning back into his tree.

Arthur did the same, eyes closing in silent prayer. '_Don't mess up Merlin...' _

Morgana could feel the horse slowing.

They were close.

Arthur was near.

Her cold eyes surveyed the area before them as they raced onward.

She saw nothing.

Not a soul.

Had her spell not worked?

Panic hit her then. No! Her spell had worked! She had felt it! It had to have worked! Fury hit her next. If the spell didn't work then she's lost Arthur and the Druids! How could this have happened? No! The spell had worked! They were there!

As if on cue, a figure suddenly stepped out in front of her and her men.

The horses came to a thundering halt and several of the men on them drew their swords.

Morgana held up a hand to hold off her men from attacking, a smirk on her features.

"Hello, Morgana." Merlin looked up at her. He was tense, but he was alert and did not seem scared in the slightest at seeing them there before him. A vast among of men and Morgana, a powerful sorceress, glaring down on him and he didn't even flinch.

"Merlin, out for a stroll?" Morgana asked, a giggle escaping her lips.

"You should turn back." Merlin replied, ignoring her words. "It's unwise to chase after the Druid people."

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" Morgana's guard sneered. "From what m'lady has told me, you're nothing more than a manservant."

Merlin wanted to tell him that he was much more than that, but he was trying to hold off from using his magic on them. He wanted to try to talk them into turning and leaving them alone. He wanted to give them a chance before things became grim and there was no turning back.

"Morgana," Merlin said, deciding it would be best not to try to respond to her guard's mocking words. "I beg you, please, turn back."

"Why Merlin? Is Arthur somewhere in the woods with a army?" Morgana questioned, her sly smile beaming on her face. "I think not. My scouts say he only came with you and Gwaine. Which means his 'army' only consist of him, one knight, a servant, and a bunch of Druids. I would say that the odds are in my favor this time around." She rose her hand, ready to make the first casualty Merlin, but as she rose her hand, Merlin rose his as well.

"Stop." Merlin said firmly. "If you do this, if you decide to fight, I can't promise you that you'll leave with your life." He was conflicted. Morgana had betrayed them. She had killed many people. Hurt her friends. Almost destroyed Camelot. Merlin though, he had this damning quality about himself where he wanted to find good in all people. It always made him give people second chances and third chances. He never wanted to really believe that Morgana was completely gone, but standing there, seeing her smirk and not care about his words, he knew there was no talking her out of this.

Morgana made her way down from her horse.

Her steps were slow, measured, graceful even for a woman who looked like she had been living in bushes for the past few years.

She still held herself like a woman of the court.

Something that use to be so normal to see from her now seemed so unnatural.

Merlin half expected her to slither like a snake, because that was exactly what she had become.

"Your threats hold no weight to them, Merlin." Morgana said, her voice holding no friendliness within it. "Tell me, where is Arthur?"

From his hiding place, Arthur could hear everything that was going on. Part of him wanted to go ahead and call the attack. Hearing her speak made his skin crawl and the fact that she was getting closer to Merlin made him worry. What if she hit him with a spell before he could do anything? What if Merlin died before one more word could be said.

_'Merlin knows what he's doing_.' Arthur thought firmly to himself. _'You have to stay here until it's time. He said you would know. Just hold_.'

"Arthur is here." At Merlin's words, Arthur's brow creased. What was the idiot doing?! "He's not like most who would run. He's brave and he wants to protect the people from you. So he's stayed and he's here, but, you won't get a chance to even get near him."

Morgana was done being nice. A glare flickered into her eyes. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" She shouted.

Merlin held his ground. "No."

"Then I will kill you and find him anyway." Morgana growled, she rose her hand once more to attack, but, once again, Merlin did the same.

"I wouldn't." Merlin warned.

"You have no power to stop me, Merlin." Morgana chuckled darkly.

"That's where you're wrong." Merlin countered back, then took a couple of steps back.

Morgana started laughing. "Is that way you're backing away? Are you about to pull off one of your famous disappearing acts where you run away and hide until everything is over with?" Her men began to join her, laughing at the seemingly cowardly man before them. He kept stepping back, farther and farther away from them.

They just had no idea what was coming.

"I warned you, Morgana." Merlin said, finally finding a stopping point that was a good ways from them. "But you wouldn't listen."

Suddenly, thunder roared through the skies.

Arthur looked up.

The sky was clear.

Night stars were starting to form overhead.

He saw not a sign of storm clouds anywhere.

Yet, there it was again!

Closer now!

Morgana and her men glanced up at the sky. They too had noticed that there were no storm clouds, that everything looked perfectly normal.

Then the sound came again.

Again...

"What is that?!" Morgana hissed, looking back at Merlin. "What is that noise?!"

Merlin kinked a brow. "Emrys is sending Arthur a weapon to use." he noted how the anger drained from her face and was replaced with pure horror. "You should have ran while you had the chance."

All of a sudden another thunderous roar filled the sky above. This time, it was clear that it wasn't thunder or storm of any kind. As they looked above they saw what had made the sound and everyone's blood ran cold with fear.

"A dragon?!" Morgana breathed out, terror gripping onto her very soul. "No!"

The dragon swooped down on her and her men and at the sound of them scattering, running for their lives, Arthur knew that was their cue. "NOW!" He shouted. He rushed out from behind the tree, sword aimed to strike a deadly blow. All around the Druids came forth, battle cries ripping from their lungs as they made sure that their enemies heard them and knew that they were coming for them.

They were going to kill them.

Make them wish that they had never messed with them.

Kilgharrah made quick work of half of Morgana's men.

He came down on them, crushing them and snapping at them. When a few men thought about getting brave and stabbing him, Kilgharrah let them and anyone else with that idea that it wasn't a smart thing to do by setting out a stream of white hot flames that burned alive anything it touched.

"Merlin!" Gwaine cut through one of Morgana's men, then rushed over to his friend who was near a tree, watching what was going on. "You should get somewhere safe and when this is all over with, you're going to tell me where the hell you found a dragon at."

Merlin shook his head. "I can't. I have to find Arthur and stay with him-"

"Merlin, you'll get killed out there-"

At the sudden sound of a scream, Gwaine twisted around to see Elaine on the ground, holding her arm.

She was being attacked!

Without another word he rushed off, his sword making quick work of any of Morgana's men that got in his way. "Elaine!" he called out. He saw that she was backing up and in front of her was one of the enemy soldiers, sword raised, ready to come down on her at any second. His mind not even comprehending anything, Gwaine reached into his boot, grabbing a dagger from within it. With a flick of his wrist and precision like non-other, the dagger flew through the fighting hord of men and Druids and struck it's target.

The soldier stood there, shocked, and looked down at his chest where the dagger had pierced into his heart. A look went across his face that clearly asked the question, 'How did that happen?', then he fell to the ground at Elaine's feet, his sword clattering to the side.

Gwaine got to Elaine not but a second after that and helped her to her feet.

"Come on!" He said, pulling her along with him.

In another area, in the middle of the heated battle, Galahad was slicing down men left and right. Thanks to his sister's healing he was able to move faster than before and his work was unmatched. Blood covered him again, but, thankfully, this time the blood was not his own.

His enemies littered the ground at his feet.

Their faces forever set in expressions of pain, though he didn't care.

With every man he slayed he was paying a debt he owed to the families of the men who had died under his command. A life for a life. Balance was being restored and he didn't plan to stop until either he had slayed enough or there were no more to cut down.

However, there were a few that had Morgana's protection over them.

He could see them.

They were surrounding Morgana, protecting her since they could not die.

Elaine needed to use those arrows right about now.

Pulling his sword from the gut of one of the men he had just sent to the grave, Galahad scanned the battle raged forest. "Elaine-" He cut himself off as he saw Elaine and Gwaine together. She was wounded. Crimson liquid had covered her left arm. He cursed to himself and marched after them.

Morgana's men tried to stop him, but Galahad cut a path for himself and was soon able to run after them and get to his sister's side.

"Sister," Galahad said once he got to her, helping Gwaine pull her behind the cover of some trees and sitting her on the ground so she could rest.

"It's not bad." Elaine let her brother know as she saw him looking over her wound. "I'll be fine. It's the beginning of the battle. I need to be out there."

"It's deep." Galahad tore off a bottom piece of his shirt and quickly brought it to Elaine's arm, tying it around to try and stop the bleeding. "You need to stay put."

"I want to fight." Elaine protested.

"You can't. Not with a wound like that. Give me your bow and arrows."

Elaine knew there was no arguing with him and winced as she pulled the bag of arrows from around her. Galahad took them along with her bow. "Take care of them and make sure your aim is true, other wise you'll lose my arrows and that'll be a waste to everyone."

Galahad smiled. "I'll take care of them. Now stay put." He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead quickly before rushing off.

Just as he moved Elaine's eyes widened at seeing one of Morgana's men come racing at her and Gwaine. Without thinking, Elaine pulled her leg up to her chest and yanked her own dagger from the folds of her boot and tossed it in the man's direction. The man's battle cry stopped suddenly as her dagger buried itself deep in the man's throat. Gwaine turned, having reacted too slowly, ready to fight, but he turned just in time to see the attacker drop dead.

He stared at him for a moment or two, then looked down at Elaine, a smile creeping onto his face. "You're making it hard not to fall in love with you."

"Never going to happen, Gwaine." Elaine replied, but she couldn't hide the smile of her own that had managed to find it's way onto her lips.

Elsewhere in the battle, Merlin had found Arthur finally.

They were surrounded by three of Morgana's men who had that annoying trait of being invincible.

Every cut, every death blow that Arthur dealt to them, it did nothing.

"Now wouldn't be a bad time to actually fight, Merlin!" Arthur grunted out as he shoved back his attacker.

"Nothing I do will kill them!" Merlin shot back as he ducked out of the way of his attacker's sword.

"There must be something!" Arthur sent his sword through his attacker's gut and held it there. His attacker just looked at him and laughed. Growling, Arthur yanked his sword out and kicked the man back. "Anything would do!"

Anything would do.

Right.

"Even a swarm of butterflies?" Merlin quipped, dodging another blow and rolling out of the way as his attacker brought his sword down. A second later the sword hit the very spot where he had been, showing him that he just did move in time.

"Merlin, now isn't the time for jokes!" Arthur snapped.

Right.

No time for jokes.

_'Think...think...think.,..' _Merlin fussed at himself as he shoved his attacker back. Finally, a crazy idea came to him. "O drakon-" Before he could finish what he was saying, he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He struggled to get out of the man's grasp, but he was much stronger than he was. His other attack recovered from being shoved and marched towards him in fury, ready to send his sword slicing through him. "_Hleap on baec_!" Merlin shouted. His attacker flew away from him, crashing into a nearby tree. "_O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon; su katerkheo deuro_!"

Kilgharrah, who was working on his next dozen, turned his attention to where Merlin and Arthur were. With a roar he bounded towards them, his steps shaking the forest ground. Within seconds he was at Merlin's aid. Merlin was released as Kilgharrah's teeth latched onto his attacker's head and yanked him away and Arthur was relieved from fighting as Kilgharrah flicked his attacker away with just a simple movement of his tail.

"Thank you." Merlin breathed out.

Kilgharrah gave a bow of his head.

Arthur stumbled over to him and stared up at The Great Dragon, feeling gratitude towards the creature as well, but he wasn't able to tell him before Kilgharrah sprang up from the ground and began flying away.

"Where's he going?" Arthur asked.

"He's done his work here." Merlin replied. "The rest is ours."

Arthur found himself wishing that the dragon could have stayed long enough to kill all of their enemies, but he said nothing more about it and looked out at the battle. Morgana's numbered had dwindled down dramatically thanks to the dragon's work and that of the Druids. There was still a good many surrounding Morgana though.

"Those men won't die. I have no idea how to defeat them." Arthur said, feeling a bit lost on what to do.

"Galahad looks like he has a thought." Merlin tugged his arm and pointed off to the side where Galahad was sneaking his way up onto a bolder, positioning himself to where he could pick off the men one by one. After getting rid of them, all they would have left is a few others who weren't hard to get rid of at all and then there was Morgana.

"Come on, the battle isn't over yet." Arthur said.

Merlin gave a nod and together they rushed back out there.


	24. Chapter 24

**NOTICE: Alright, don't freak out or have heart attacks or anything, but, the next couple of days I am going to be uber busy. I MIGHT not be able to update the story any. I promise you, what I have to do is important. If it wasn't, I wouldn't abandon my story or you guys for two days. x_X**

**Hopefully I will be able to update. If not, know I will get the ball rolling again on Monday.**

**-Monty**

**UPDATE: Thanks for letting me know about the errors! I wrote this around two in the morning, so I didn't really take the time to look over what I wrote cause I was focused on going to bed. LOL. Sorry! Thank you though for helping me out. **

* * *

_'Breathe...'_

Galahad made his way through the carnage. Morgana's men laid on the ground in heaps, some broken, some torn and bloodied beyond recgonition. He paid them no mind as he moved around them, his footsteps light, his set goal in mind. He saw a nice boulder that wasn't too far from the fighting. It was just at the perfect angle for him to position himself and use his sister's bow to take out the men surrounding Morgana.

_'Breathe...'_

Smoke would be a obsticale that he would just have to deal with. The dragon's fire had set the trees ablaze. He had seen Morgana doing her best to put some of the fires out so that her battlegrounds would not be scorched away, but there was still some fires that had yet to be put out and the smoke was all around, restricting the view here and there, though the wind helped some by giving moments of clarity.

_'Breathe...'_

Galahad made it to the boulder. With the dragon having taken out most of Morgana's men, the rest were being fought off by the Druids, King Arthur, and Gwaine. Part of him couldn't help but wonder what Merlin was doing. Why didn't he just attack Morgana with all he had? He had the power. He could do it in a heart beat. Why let this continue on? Only one answer came to his mind. That Merlin was scared to reveal himself to her. He knew that the warlock had not wanted Morgana to know who he was a while back, but, surely he would fight her now?

_'Breathe...'_

Whether Merlin fought Morgana off or not, Galahad had already decided that he was going to do his best to get rid of her soldiers. Kneeling up on the boulder, he pulled a arrow from the pack on his bag and strung it on the bow.

_'Breathe...'_

He took slow, steady breaths as he picked a target. He decided to go with one of the bigger guys. Pulling back on the string he kept watch on the man. A cloud of smoke drifted by, restricting his view, but he didn't flinch, he didn't move. He just knelt there, waiting.

_'Breathe...'_

The smoke passed.

He let out a breath.

The arrow went flying from his fingers.

A second later it struck it's target. The man who was promised that he would live suddenly fell to the ground as the arrow did it's work on the dark magic that protected the man. Those around him looked shocked, but, they didn't get the chance to react. Galahad wasted no time stringing another arrow and sending it hurtling toward them.

**THWACK!**

Another man fell!

A heart beat later, another arrow was strung and sent soaring. It hummed through the air, racing by those who almost stepped in it's path, then it struck it's target. This time it was Morgana's own guard. He fell at her feet, lifeless. Galahad couldn't help but smirk at the look of terror on her face. All of her plans had failed. Her army that she had worked so hard on was falling apart around her.

Justice was sweet.

* * *

Arthur couldn't help but be impressed. Galahad was great with a bow and arrow, just like his sister. He made a mental note of that and also made a side note, that if they survived through this (which now seemed likely) then he was going to offer Galahad a place as a Knight. The man deserved that much for the fighting he was doing and everything he had been through. His sister though, as much as he wanted to make her a lady in court, he had to think hard about that one. She had magic. As far as he knew, Galahad didn't have any. He surely didn't fight with it. So, decisions would have to be made there, but, he knew for a fact he wanted to speak with them on it.

"He's brilliant." Merlin said beside him, his blue hues watching as the arrows soared and struck their targets one by one.

Arthur nodded. "That he is."

Merlin smiled tiredly, then glanced around at the battlefield. He saw some Druids finishing off their fights and some of Morgana's men were running for their lives. They had won. Just like that. All of the worrying and all of the doubt had been for nothing it seemed. Morgana was finding herself alone in the middle of enemy territory. Soon she would be done away with as well and they could return to Camelot, victorious.

"Go find Gwaine, make sure he's alright." Arthur looked to Merlin. "I'm going to start making my way to Morgana." His lips pulled into a grim line. Anyone could see that speaking with Morgana was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm sure Gwaine's fine. I'll go with you." Merlin said, not wanting to leave his side.

Arthur shook his head though. "I'll be fine Merlin. I need to do this on my own."

It didn't feel right.

Merlin stood his ground. "No. I'm coming with you."

Arthur huffed. "Why can't you just do as you're told?"

"Because I've been saving your backside for years now and nothing good ever comes from you spending time alone with your enemies. Trust me. It's trouble. If you're going over there to speak with her, then I'm going as well." Merlin replied firmly.

"No, Merlin, you'll stay here. Let me do this on my own." Arthur tried to sound stern as he turned to walk off, but Merlin knew that he wouldn't do anything to him if he went with him.

So, without a word, Merlin fell into step behind him.

Arthur came to a stop and turned. "_Mer_lin. I said you can't come with me."

"Oh, I'm not going with you. I'm just going in the same direction as you." Merlin said innocently, shrugging his shoulders.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned and continued walking.

Merlin did the same, following him.

Arthur stopped once more and peered back at him. "_Mer_lin..."

"I'm pretty sure I'll find Gwaine in this direction." Merlin explained, though it was clear Gwaine was the last thing on his mind.

Arthur stared at him. "**Fine**. Come with me, but you don't say a word." turning, Arthur continued on.

Merlin smiled triumphantly behind his back.

* * *

**THWACK!**

The last of Morgana's men fell.

She stood there, speechless. All of her hard work. All of that time spent building her army and in such a short time it was all gone. The rest of her men who were alive had ran off, leaving her there. No matter, she still had a plan up her sleeves that she was certain no one was expecting. She would not leave this battle empty handed. She would get something that she had come for. If not the Druid people's heads, then she would get Arthur Pendragon's death.

She saw him now, coming across the battlefield, his trusty manservant by his side. Gwaine and that woman he was with, Elaine, they both stepped out from their hiding place to see what was going on. Off to the side Morgana saw movement and glared as she saw Galahad make his way over to them, a arrow already laced into the bow, ready to send it soaring into her heart if she tried anything.

"Arthur Pendragon, come to save the day..." Morgana mocked, her words dripping from her lips like acid. "Or is it that you've come to finish me off?"

Arthur stopped a few feet from her. "It didn't have to be like this Morgana." he said. "I pity you for what you've become. How twisted your mind is. Surely you don't believe that this life you've decided to live will amount to anything in the future."

Morgana's glare bore into him. "I don't want your _pity_!" She hissed. "And you know nothing about the life I live. One day I will be on the throne where you are now and I will have everything that rightfully belongs to me!"

"I don't see that happening." Arthur replied.

"It's because you lack _vision_. It's because you are a blind fool!" Morgana laughed wickedly. "You're no King! You're pathetic! The people only follow you out of pity, that or fear of the legacy your father left behind. You're nothing and when I am on the throne, I will remind you of that every day of your life." Her words were cold and flat. The fact that she smiled when she spoke made everyone's skin crawl.

She was vial.

She was evil.

There was no saving her from this madness.

Ignoring her rant, Arthur spoke. "You can leave here now and never return to these lands, Morgana, or I can end this."

"You mean to kill me?" Morgana scoffed. "I'm not leaving, so do what you will. But let me tell you now, dear brother, your little sword will not work."

"No, but this might." Galahad's voice sent Morgana's head turning just in time to see him let go of his arrow. It whisked through the air and straight for her and everyone's heart stopped for a split second as they thought this was it - but things are never that easy.

Morgana's eyes flashed golden. "_Prohibere et conversus_!" She shouted.

At her command, the arrow stopped just before her, then turned and aimed itself at Arthur.

"Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon." Morgana said.

"No." Merlin breathed out.

In a gut wrenching moment, Merlin watched as the arrow was sent at Arthur.

He tried to stop it, when he realized it wasn't working he rushed at Arthur, grabbing hold of him, hoping to push him out of the way in time. However, as he grabbed him and they fell, he heard Arthur cry out in pain and heard Morgana's laughter filling his ears.

"_Oferswinge_!" A voice joined in all of a sudden.

Melin could hear what was going on, but, he wasn't really comprehending it. He heard Morgana give a scream and fall to the ground and he heard shouting and other spells being cast, but, his mind was on Arthur. He was scared to look. Since they had hit the ground, Arthur hadn't moved. Merlin's heart drummed against his chest and begged him not to look, but he had to. He had to see what damage had been done.

Raising up, Merlin rolled Arthur over.

He swallowed hard to keep from getting sick, pushing back the bile that threatened to leave his body. The arrow had struck Arthur's chest, right near the heart. Blood was already pooling around the wound and soaking into his clothes. Arthur's face was even losing it's color.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Merlin said, panicking at the sight. "This wasn't suppose to happen!"

Around him and Arthur, a smaller battle was taking place.

Elaine had rushed out and was hitting with Morgana with all she had.

Every spell that came to mind shot from her mouth and out at Morgana, tossing her around like a rag doll. The fury that Elaine felt was unlike any she had felt before. How dare Morgana try to kill the King! How dare she try to ruin all that Albion had been fighting for!

"Weorp untoworpenlic!" Elaine shouted, sending one final blow to Morgana. The witch screamed as the spell hit her, sending pain unlike she had ever felt searing through her body. Her cries went heard without any sympathy from anyone there. They cared not for her.

Elaine's magic did not last long though.

She collapsed to the ground, unable to carry on.

Morgana scrambled to her feet, breathing heavily. "I did what I came here to do." She hissed at them. "Your King is as good as dead."

The winds picked up around her, swirling about her then.

Galahad strung another arrow to shoot her, to keep her from leaving, but it was too late.

Morgana vanished before their eyes, leaving them there in stunned silence.

Merlin's attention was still on Arthur though.

"You're not allowed to die." Merlin sternly said. "You have a destiny, remember?"

Arthur stared up at him with hazy eyes.

"Are you listening you prat?" Merlin snapped.

" 'm lis'ning." Arthur struggled to say.

Gwaine came over and knelt on the other side of him. "What do you need me to do, Merlin?" he asked. He wanted to do something, anything, that might help Arthur, though he knew that his wound was fatal. But maybe there was something he could do to ease the passing.

"Hold him down." Merlin answered.

"What?" Gwaine kinked a brow. "Merlin, he's-"

"Hold him down." Merlin said again. There was no room for arguement. Gwaine pursed his lips and grabbed hold of Arthur's shoulders, pinning him to the ground. As he did, Merlin took that moment to suddenly grab hold of the arrow and pull it from Arthur's chest.

Arthur gave a pained scream and seconds later started choking on his own blood.

Gwaine closed his eyes.

This was not a fate worthy of their King. Arthur didn't deserve this.

"Keep him still." Merlin then ordered.

"Merlin, there's nothing you can do-" Gwaine was going to try to reason with him, but Merlin shot him a look. He could see tears in the younger man's eyes, but there was this look that had Gwaine glued to the spot. This look of authority and power that he had never seen before. Slowly, he nodded to Merlin, keeping his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "Alright."

Merlin looked back down at Arthur and placed his hand over his wound. "_Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae_..." He spoke, his eyes going golden.

Gwaine froze.

"_Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae_..." Merlin said again, this time, stronger.

_'Sweet heaven...' _Gwaine stared. _'Merlin has magic.'_

"_Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae_!" Merlin's voice grew louder and with each word, a little more of Arthur's color began to return.

Arthur could feel the healing taking place.

The blood vessels connecting again.

The tissue mending.

The blood pumping through his heart like it should.

And something else was taking place. You know how they say your life flashes before your eyes when you die? Well, that was what was happening, but, it wasn't his life he was seeing.

He saw a little raven haired boy being rocked to sleep by his mother.

A little boy grinning like a idiot at making his mother's cooking pot hover near the ceiling so that she didn't know where it was.

A young man, entering Camelot.

A young man saving Gaius' life.

A young man becoming a manservant.

Merlin. His entire life was flashing before Arthur's eyes. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but it was and he felt overwhelmed by everything he was seeing. Everything Merlin had ever done. Everything that Merlin had seen. Everything that had been done to Merlin himself. His selfless acts. His kindness. His mercy. His power.

"_Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae_!" Merlin's voice caught Arthur's attention and his eyes opened, stopping the flash of memories, staring back up at his friend. Then he felt it. The healing doing it's final touches. He was fine. Actually, he was better than fine. He wasn't tired from the battle or anything. He felt refreshed.

"Gwaine..." Arthur said.

His knight looked down at him in shock, then let him go and got to his feet.

Arthur slowly sat up and looked at Merlin who was now looking weak. In fact, it seemed to be almost too much for him to be sitting there.

"Merlin?" Arthur reached forward just in time to grab hold of Merlin as he slumped over, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Merlin!"

Merlin was well aware of the fact that he was starting to go unconsious.

You don't use that kind of magic and not use up your strength.

He felt bad that Arthur was panicking over it and all, but, he knew he would wake up soon and things would be fine. At least for now Arthur was well and they had won. Morgana had gotten away - which wasn't a pleasant thought - but she wouldn't be returning for the time being since she thought Arthur was dead.

So, Merlin figured it would be alright for him to pass out.

"Merlin!"

Inwardly he smiled to himself, greeting the darkness.

Yes, it would be perfectly fine.


	25. Chapter 25

_NOTE:_**I fixed the problems that were addressed in chapter 24. Thank you for letting me know!**

**poohunne:** _I'm also not certain why you've crippled Excalibur. If it can kill the walking dead, why can't it cut through Morgana's protections? We know that Morgana is not as strong as Morgause had been, and Excalibur broke her enchantments._

**REPLY**: I'll be honest. I completely forgot about Arthur having Excalibur. I was so focused on the story and the new characters I was introducing that I forgot about the sword. Thank you for pointing it out to me and I'll come up with an excuse as to why it wasn't used this time around. I will try to involve it more in the sequel. Thank you!

**Also, I just want to thank all of you for sticking with this story and loving it. I enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you and I hope you follow me into the sequel that I will be writing soon. Your kind words, help, and encouragement mean a lot!**

**- Yours, Monty**

* * *

**EPILOGUE - **

"What are you doing?"

"Looking over these plans for the new building. I need to make sure that the builders get paid for their hard work and that they have lodging here while they are working."

"Have you slept at all?"

"I don't need to sleep. I've missed too much here. There's so much that I have to get together. Councel meetings and training and-"

"Arthur," Gwen's velvet voice pulled his eyes away from the scrolls before him. She gave him a faint smile, her hand coming to his face and brushing her thumb across his cheek. Closing his eyes, Arthur sighed heavily. She knew what was troubling him. What was keeping him awake at all hours or the night and why he busied himself. "Go see him." she said. "Perhaps something has changed."

Arthur looked up at her with a shake of his head. "I've spoken with Gaius. He hasn't woke up. He hasn't moved. Gaius isn't sure what's wrong."

"He did take quite a blow to the head." Gwen said grimly.

Arthur felt a bit of guilt at her words. When they had arrived back at Camelot a week ago and Merlin had been brought in, unconsious, Guenievere had wanted to know what had happened to him. Before they had even reached the Kingdom again, Arthur and Gwaine had made a pact not to tell a soul what they knew about Merlin until he was better, so, Arthur had lied to Gwen and told her that they had been attacked and Merlin had took a nasty blast to the head by Morgana, in the act of trying to save his life. Gwen had accepted that, knowing that Merlin would do anything for him. It still made Arthur feel horrible to lie to her. DIdn't she deserve to know what Merlin was? What he had done to save him? She did, but, that wasn't his secret to tell to her. He was waiting for Merlin to wake up and let her know everything.

"Go see him." Gwen leaned over, her lips pressing softly against her husband's temple. He could feel the tense seem to melt out of him just by the simple gesture and she felt her heartache for the stress and trouble that Arthur was going through. She knew how much Merlin meant to him. In many ways, Merlin had grown to be like a brother to Arthur. They surely bickered like they were! So, she knew that having Merlin's life hanging in the balance like it was was hard for him. Pulling back, Gwen smoothed out the back of his hair. "Tend to your work later. It will still be here when you get back."

Arthur scoffed lightly and nodded. "Don't I know it..." he muttered. He had piles of work to get done, but she had convinced him. He needed to go see Merlin, sit with him, it was the least he could do. Pushing away his chair, he got to his feet. "If anyone asks where I am-"

"I will tell them that you are currently unavailable." Gwen quickly said. "Now go." she pushed him lightly towards the door of their room and Arthur glanced back at her with a smile. "Don't come back until you've spent some proper time with him." Gwen called out to him.

"Yes, m'lady!" Arthur called back.

The walk to Gaius' chamber was slow, painful.

It would be just like every other visit to the castle physician's tower courters.

He would enter.

Gaius would look up from his chair by Merlin's bed.

A small shake from his head would be seen next.

Then Arthur's eyes would drift down to his friend and see him laying there, motionless, as if he weren't alive at all.

Arthur stopped as he got to the bottom of the tower steps, placing his hand on the cold stone for support as he stood there and stared up into the winding staircase. His heart thumped painfully against his chest. He didn't want to go up there. He didn't want to have to face the disappointment of seeing his friend laying there like that. But what kind of friend would he be to stay away? To hide away from his friend's pain like a coward? Merlin had done a great many things for him, he needed to do this. Setting his jaw, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, he made up his mind to just go ahead and make his way up.

He took the steps mindfully.

What could he do different for this visit?

He could sit and talk with him about the jobs he had to get done, though that would only bore Merlin into a deeper sleep. He might be able tell him about the Druids again, though, it seemed like that was all he ever talked about to Merlin. When they reached Camelot and after he got Merlin settled into Gaius' chambers, he had to get busy helping the Druids make Camelot their new home. He helped them put up their tents and had some of his most trusted in the market at Camelot meet with Elaine and Galahad about trades. Unfortunately, he couldn't let people know that they were Druids. Right now, he wasn't sure wha to do about telling his people that he was breaking the laws his father had set for the lands. It was something he was wanting to discuss with Merlin.

The two of them had so much to talk about.

Like the things he had seen.

The memories he had gotten from Merlin burdened him greatly.

After getting back to Camelot and getting everything together and settled, he had finally sat down and thought back on everything he had saw. Everything he had felt. Merlin's life was incredible as well as horrifying and there were some other things hidden within Merlin's life that he needed answers for, directly from Merlin himself. He didn't want the memories or the feelings. He wanted Merlin to tell him everything that had happened. After they have their talk, Arthur figured that it was only then that he would finally decide on what to do with the Druids and the laws of Camelot.

But he had to wait for Merlin to wake up.

For his idiot of a manservant to get better - if he ever would.

Reaching the chamber door, Arthur gave a small knock before he opened it and poked his head inside. His eyes went directly to where Gaius usually sat and he saw him there again, hovering over Merlin, looking over him, trying to figure out how to wake him. Arthur's brow creased and he felt the want to turn and leave, but, instead, he stepped inside and shut the door, making his way over to where the older man and Merlin were at.

"Any change?" Arthur asked. It was the same question he asked every time he visited.

Gaius looked up at him. "He woke up in the middle of the night."

Arthur's heart fell as he looked away with a heavy sigh. He knew it. It was the same old results, the same old - then he stopped his train of thoughts and snapped his head back to Gaius, staring at him. "He woke up?" He asked, eyes widening, not sure he had heard correctly.

Gaius nodded. "Yes, he woke up, but not for very long."

"What did he say? How was he?" Arthur asked, excitment coursing through him.

"He said nothing, sire." Gaius replied, frowning deeply. "His eyes glowed from his magic once or twice, then his eyes closed again. I'm not quite sure what to make of it."

"He said nothing then?" Arthur's excitment started to fade.

"He's breathing normally again." Gaius said. "He's warmed up some. I believe that whatever happened last night might have been his magic's way of helping him heal. Merlin is a very special young man. His magic would not fail him. He believe it's just a matter of time before he wakes completely."

Arthur couldn't stop a smile from spreading out on his face. "That's great!"

"If you don't mind sitting with him, I unfortunately have to go and tend to a woman in the lower town." Gaius sighed heavily. "I wouldn't leave him normally, but, I believe he's going to pull through - and I do believe he's in good hands." standing, Gaius gave Arthur a pat on the arm before hobbling off to his satchle of medicine. "If anything changes, let me know."

Arthur gave a nod of his head. "I will."

Gaius gave him a smile of thanks, then made his way out of the chambers, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone. Once the door closed, Arthur looked back down at Merlin and sat down where Gaius had been just moments before.

"Merlin." he said, testing to see what would happen.

Nothing.

Merlin didn't so much as move.

"...Merlin." he said again, his voice firmer. "Wake up."

Still, nothing.

Arthur huffed and leaned back in his chair in frustration. "Honestly, I don't know why I bother. It's not like you listen to anything I say anyway. I tell you to run, you don't run. I tell you not to follow me, you follow me. Why I would think that you'd listen to me now is beyond me." he was tired, it could be heard in his voice. He hadn't slept well since coming back to Camelot. All he thought about was Merlin and how he had saved his life. He had been seconds from knocking on death's door and then Merlin did what he could only call a miracle. His friend was in this state because of him. Because he had to be a man and stand before Morgana and gloat about winning.

If he hadn't have done that, then Merlin wouldn't be like this.

At least that's what he thought.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Arthur found that his thoughts were making their way to his lips and before he could stop them, he was talking again. "I don't know why you've done all that you have. I don't understand why you would stick around all of this time after everything that has happened to you...most of all I don't understand why you would want to save my life. Yes, I know," he sighed heavily and looked back at Merlin. "I'm the 'Once and Future King'. I'm your destiny. I'm the future of Albion...but I'm seriously not worth any of this Merlin. I'm not. The way I've treated you in the past and even in the present - after all that you've done - I don't deserve you here and it just baffles me that you would stay and risk ending up like, well...this!"

He had to stop himself.

He was rambling again.

That was never a good thing.

He forced himself to change the subject. "Gwaine is mad at you, I hope you know that. He's made at me as well. He feels like we should have told him what was going on, what you were. That was your decision and I stood by it, but, he hasn't been himself. He's worried about you, as well as mad, I guess that's why he hasn't been himself. He doesn't know what to do. It would just be a lot easier on him if you would wake up."

He watched Merlin.

The younger man didn't move.

He didn't speak.

Arthur peered at him some. "Wake up." He said, giving the bed a slight nudge with his foot.

Merlin didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

Arthur's brow creased deeply and he got up, placing his hands on his waist. He was tired of this waiting. Gaius said he had woke up the other night, he said he was better than he had been in a while, so, he had to be on the verge of waking up. There had to be something - ANYTHING - that would get Merlin to open his eyes. Arthur turned around, searching, then finally his eyes landed on something and he smiled to himself. Thanks to being around Gaius and Merlin sometimes when they had to tend to the sick or wounded, Arthur knew his way around most medicines. The one he just grabbed off of Gaius' shelf was either a medicine that would cause Merlin to black out even more - or it would wake him up.

Hopefully it was the latter.

He felt pretty sure it was.

Like...a hundred percent sure...or ninty...a close eighty-two percent sure.

Opening the cap to the vial, Arthur stood there, trying to think if this was the best thing to do. Then he asked himself, 'What would Merlin do?'. It was that thought that had him make the final move. Bringing the vial to Merlin's nose, he waited, then-

"Arthur!"

Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin as he twisted around to see Gaius standing there, giving him a scowl, looking like a father who had just walked in on his son doing something he wasn't suppose to. Arthur quickly hid the vial behind his back, giving the older man a innocent look. "Yes? I thought you were suppose to be gone..."

"I forgot something! What on Earth are you doing?" Gaius snapped, marching over to him. "I leave for five minutes and then come back to find you hovering over Merlin with one of my vials. Where is it? Give it to me. What are you doing with it?"

Arthur knew he was caught.

There was no point in denying things.

"I'm sorry Gaius, I was just trying to help things along-"

"Help things along?!" Gaius shot him a look that would have put all of Uther's fatherly glares to shame. "Merlin used up a lot of his energy to save you! The last thing we need is to rush him along! He needs his rest, he needs his peace!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't give me any excuses! I want you to go! Go! Don't come back in here until you've gotten some sense into you-"

A gasp filled the chamber.

Both men stopped what they were doing.

Arthur almost didn't want to believe it. He thought perhaps he was hearing things and that if he looked in Merlin's direction he would see that there had been no change. But then more breathing followed. Heavy, labored, breathing and a mutter that sounded awefully like 'What happened?'.

Turning back around, Arthur's heart slammed against his chest at the sight.

Merlin laid there, his eyes blinking open, his hand brought up to his head.

"Oh, my dear boy!" Gaius said as he hurried to Merlin's side. He started checking him over, checking his pulse and prying open his eyes a little to see his pupils. Merlin fussed, trying to swat him away, but found he was terribly weak and couldn't really do much to make the elderly man leave him alone. "How do you feel?" Gaius asked.

Merlin groaned. "Like I was hit in the head with a stone wall." He muttered.

"I'll get you something for that." Gaius said, then quickly went to find something to ease his headache.

Arthur, on the other hand, stayed where he was.

He stared down at Merlin, unable to really believe that his friend was awake finally. A week had gone by and there he was, laying there, awake and talking! _'Say something to him...' _Arthur fussed at himself. _'You just poured your heart out to him a minute ago when he was asleep. Talk to him now while he's awake_!'

Shifting where he stood, Arthur finally found his voice. "Merlin..."

At first he recieved no reply.

Merlin dropped his hand from his head and stared up at the ceiling for a moment or two before he finally managed to look at him. When he did, Arthur noted how his eyes shook. Taking his seat next to him again, Arthur gave him a faint smile.

"Good to see you awake." Arthur tried to make things as easy on him as possible. What did he remember? Did he remember the battle or the fact that Morgana had almost been successful in taking out Camelot's King? Did he remember anything else after that?

What Merlin said next, confirmed that he did.

"You're alive." Merlin breathed out with a shaky voice.

Arthur nodded, his lips pulling into a tight line. "Yes, all thanks to you."

"I thought you would be dead when I woke up." Merlin said, ignoring the credit that he was getting from Arthur. All of the years he had spent with him, saving his life, all he had wanted was a little credit but in this moment it didn't even matter to him. "I was lost, in darkness...and I thought I had failed..."

_'My dear friend, you could never fail me or Camelot_.' Arthur thought as he gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm alive, Merlin. We're back in Camelot and everything is fine." He had seen this man harness powerful magic. He had seen him face down death. Seen him command with authority.

But just at the mere thought of his King dying, Merlin was showing his weakness.

He might be powerful, but he was human.

"Elaine and her people?"

"Safe and settled into their new homes for now - I plan on building onto Camelot to give them proper places to live in. Homes. Something more permenant."

"What about Gwaine?" Merlin asked then.

Arthur should have known he would ask about him. "He...is confused and...hurt by you not telling him. But he and I haven't told a soul what we know, other than Gaius."

Merlin let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Don't go back to sleep." Arthur said, giving him a bit of a shake.

"I'm not." Merlin replied, looking back at him. "I feel horrible. I should have told him and let him know what was going on before we did anything."

"It wasn't like we had the time, Merlin." Arthur reminded him. "You did what you had to do and it was the right thing. I'm sure Gwaine will get over it with time." He knew he would. Gwaine was a good man and Merlin was one of his best friends. There was no way Gwaine was going to stray from Merlin's side for long. He would come around.

"What about you?" Merlin asked, drawing Arthur back into the conversation.

Arthur knew what the question was about.

His magic.

"These types of conversations are better had when you're better rested." Arthur replied, getting to his feet. Merlin looked like he was about to argue, but Arthur continued, not letting him get a word in. "Let Gaius tend to you, rest up for a few days, then we'll talk. Alright?" he had wanted to talk with Merlin so badly lately, but, seeing him in his current condition, he felt like he could wait a bit longer. What was three days compared to a week? Merlin could still move around the castle and he could still come and see him, but, he felt like the serious conversations needed to wait for now.

About that time, Gaius came back over to them with the medicine for Merlin.

"Make sure he gets plenty of rest, Gaius." Arthur instructed.

Gaius gave a nod. "I will, sire."

"And make sure he doesn't do magic for a few days as well." Merlin opened his mouth but Arthur held up a hand. "The last thing we need is you tiring yourself out again and having yourself another beauty sleep. No magic. Not for three days. Understand?" He looked back at Gaius. "See to it that he listens."

"Yes, sire." Gaius replied, giving a bow of his head.

"Even when I'm near death's door, you somehow manage to be a prat." Merlin muttered, not liking his orders at all. He was starting to feel fine! He didn't need to rest for three days, he needed updates on everything that had happened, he needed to have his talk with Arthur, there was just so much that he needed to see to!

"You'll live." Arthur said with a smirk.

"I'm fine. I don't need to be treated like I'm fragil." Merlin fussed.

"Merlin, you're going to do as I say. If not, I'll lock you up in the stocks." Arthur put that out there to see if Merlin would continue to argue.

Which he did. "Oh, what a great King you are, locking sick people up in stocks."

"_Mer_lin..."

"Arthur..."

"You're to do as I say. It's final." He hated to do it, but, he used his 'King' voice on him and Merlin shut his mouth. The gloominess that had been hanging over Arthur all week had finally passed. Merlin was awake (though still annoying) and now things could finally get back to normal around the castle - well, almost normal. There were going to be changes. Big changes. Handing Gaius back the vial he had taken from his shelf to wake Merlin with, Arthur made his way to the door. He had to let Gwen know that Merlin was awake and then he needed to let the knights know. Leon, Elyan, and Percival and all been asking about him and wanting to see him. Then there was Galahad and Elaine, they wanted to be notified when Merlin woke as well. He needed to get on that.

The door closed behind him and he took the stairs two by two.

When he reached the main corridor, he rushed to his and Gwen's room.

No doubt he would find her there still.

He couldn't wait to tell her, to see her face brighten up at the news. Then together they would go tell the others and send a Knight out to alert the Druids. Perhaps even tonight they would have a feast. Of course, it wouldn't be in the great hall where most feasts were held. It would be in Gaius' chamber and only Merlin's close friends would attend. It would be good for him. Besides, Merlin hadn't eaten in a week, he was sure his manservant was starving.

"Arthur!"

Arthur stopped in mid-step, hearing a scream.

"ARTHUR!"

Gwen.

Arthur took off as fast as his legs would allow him.

He turned the corner of the corridor and raced to where he could hear the screaming.

He just made it around the corner that led to his and Gwen's chambers when he saw her rushing from their room, slamming the door behind her, hand on her chest, eyes wide as she looked at the door of their room. He rushed to her side and grabbed hold of her, worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's...I...there's so many...they startled me was all." Gwen breathed out, now starting to chuckle as she thought about it. "I was just sitting there and then...I don't know...perhaps they got in through the window."

Arthur kinked a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Gwen chuckled. "Open the door and see."

Intrigued by something that could frighten Gwen, then make her laugh at herself two seconds later, Arthur stepped up to their bedroom door and grasped the handle. Looking back at Gwen, his wife gave him a nod, encouraging him to go on. Finally, with his twist of his wrist, he heard the door click open and he pushed it forward.

All the way in Gaius' chamber, Merlin could hear Arthur shout his name.

A sly smile lifted onto the sides of his lips.

"What on Earth was that about?" Gaius said, confused.

"Mmm, I have no idea." Merlin said, closing his eyes to rest some more. "Why don't you look out the window and see."

"Out the window?"

"Mhm."

Gaius gave Merlin a questioning look, but, it was wasted on him since he wasn't looking. Giving a huff, Gaius got up from his chair and made his way over to the window of their chambers. At first he saw nothing, just people outside going about their daily business, then, he saw it. His eyes widened as the sight of hundreds of butterflies filtering out of the window of Arthur and Gwen's room was seen. There were so many. All different shapes and sizes. Gaius turned from the window and looked back at his ward. "What is that all about?"

Merlin said nothing though.

He just laid there, smiling to himself.

Arthur might have gotten the last word in their arguement, but that didn't mean he was going to listen to him.

Anyway, when had he ever listened to him?

* * *

**THE END.**

**~Sequel Coming Soon~**


	26. UPDATE: READ

**Alright, so, I've gotten started with the sequel. So far, all I have up is the prologue, but I will get the first chapter soon. Couldn't get a link posted, but it's easy to find. Just type in 'I Will Dare' in the search or click on my name and you'll find it there with the rest of my stories. **

**-Monty**


End file.
